


Use Somebody-Infinito

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mi propia version desde septiembre de 2012 hasta Febrero de 2013
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces lo que necesitas esta a tu lado, y siempre lo supiste, solo que es doloroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

– ¿Y Liam?– preguntó Niall entrando al cuarto donde los habían juntado. Era una recamara bonita, con mucha luz, pero algo pequeña para los 5.

–Dijo que tenía que ir con Danielle, que nos veía aquí– le contesto Harry mientras se acomodaba los tenis.

–Aunque ya tardo un poco– Louis le dijo poniéndose de pie para acomodarse bien los zapatos.

– ¿Qué hacen?– Niall se recostó en la cama y saco su celular.

–Pues Louis pensó que era su recargadera y se quedó dormido encima, como es su costumbre– dijo Harry, Louis solo le dio una mirada y se encogió de hombros. –Y Zayn está platicando con Perrie.

Niall se levantó sosteniéndose con sus codos y vio a Zayn en un rincón, con la laptop frente a él y sus audífonos puestos. Sonreía como tonto.

– ¿A qué hora creen que terminemos con Allan?– Louis tomo su celular y se recargo en una mesa que estaba en el centro.

Niall se encogió de hombros – ¿Por?

–Iba a ir con Eleanor, pero si es demasiado tarde no lo hare.

Harry rodo los ojos.

– ¿A la princesa ya no la dejan salir tarde?– le dijo.

Louis solo le dio una mirada y Harry le saco la lengua.

–Pareces un niño– Louis marco el teléfono de Eleanor y se puso a hablar con ella.

Harry camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Niall, callados los dos escuchaban los susurros de Louis y la risa de Zayn, de pronto se sintieron solos a pesar de estar con los otros chicos, se dieron una mirada que solo se cortó cuando Louis termino de hablar y se les acerco.

–Deberíamos de llamar a Liam, hay que ir a la entrevista con la revista, antes de ir con Allan.

Harry despejo su cabeza y asintió, estaba a punto de comenzar a marcar cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron a Liam entrar por la puerta.

–¿Por qué tardase tanto?– le cuestiono Louis dándole la espalda– Tenemos que ir...

– ¿Qué te pasa?–Niall lo interrumpió y se puso de pie acercándose a Liam.

Al instante estaba a su lado, lo tomo de la cara y vio a Liam con los ojos hinchados y respirando muy fuerte, soltaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

– ¿Que tienes?– le grito Niall asustando a Zayn, que vio la escena y arrugo el ceño.

–Perrie lo siente me tengo que ir, Te amo– cerro la laptop y los audífonos los puso sobre la mesa y se acercó a Liam.

– ¿Te hicieron algo?– preguntó Niall palpando sus brazos. Liam solo siguió sollozando pero negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces qué paso?– Zayn se acercó y lo abrazo por los hombros. Harry y Louis estaban frente a Liam a cada lado de Niall.

– ¿Le paso algo a Ruth? ¿Nicola?, ¿A Danielle?– Niall froto las mejillas de Liam e hizo que lo viera a los ojos– Dime algo... para poder ayudarte.

Liam se mordió el labio–Danielle me dejo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Louis le dio una mirada a Zayn que había soltado a Liam y le dio otra mirada a Harry que tenía el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Bromeas?– Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

Liam negó cerrando los ojos.

–Ven aquí– dijo Niall antes de abrazarlo y Liam se aferró a su playera.

Zayn los observo por un momento pero se alejó después de ver a Niall moviendo a Liam a la cama.

– ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué terminaron?–Zayn preguntó en un susurro arrodillándose frente a Liam que ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con Niall a un lado y Louis al otro, de pie.

–No lo sé, sinceramente no sé qué está mal– Liam levantó la mirada– Ella solo me dejo, dijo cosas que no comprendí, Danielle solo....–sollozo–se hartó.

Zayn arrugo el ceño.

–Liam tienes que tranquilizarte– le dijo.

Guardaron silencio, Niall tenía una mano sobre la pierna de Liam apretándola, Zayn lo observaba desde bajo y Louis le había dado una mirada a Harry de desconcierto la verlo alejado, Harry negó con la cabeza.

La verdad es que Louis no entendía que pasaba, Danielle y Liam eran perfectos juntos, derramaban amor, aunque recordaba a Eleanor decir que Danielle amaba a Liam demasiado, Louis había volteado el rostro por el tono en que su novia había dicho "demasiado", pero Eleanor solo se   
encogió de hombros y murmuro que Danielle era muy buena. Sinceramente Louis no entendía lo que Eleanor quería decir.

Después de unos minutos Liam dejo de respirar con tanta fuerza y le dio una mirada a Niall y otra a Zayn.

Los dos se movieron y Liam se recostó en la cama.

Era un asco verlo así, Liam siempre era el fuerte, el que sabía que decir y que hacer para que todo fuera mejor, verlo así solo los hizo pensar en lo poco que realmente lo podían ayudar.

–No quiero estar solo– les dijo.

Niall se subió a la cama y se acurruco a su lado, Liam dio un suspiro y para sorpresa de los otros se acurruco junto a Niall. Liam era cariñoso pero no a ese extremo, pero cuando lo hacía siempre eran demostraciones para Niall o Zayn, tal vez porque pensaba que Harry y Louis ya tenían esa clase de   
relación.

Niall pasó su brazo por los hombros y susurro al oído cosas que los otros no escucharon.

Zayn se sentó en una orilla de la cama, Louis se subió y puso su espalda en la cabecera,   
busco con la mirada a Harry, cuando la encontró Harry se subió a la cama y se recostó junto a Louis pasandole una mano por la cintura.

Liam se quedó dormido y Zayn llamo a Paul para pedir que cancelaran la entrevista con la revista, a regañadientes aceptaron, pero no pudieron cancelar la grabación para el programa de Allan.

Cuando colgo simplemente se recostó en medio de Louis y Liam.

Era extraño ver a los cinco así, Niall tenía los ojos abiertos en una orilla con Liam aferrado a él. 

Louis seguía recargado con Harry a su lado, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Louis le pasaba un dedo en sus rizos, enroscándolo.

Solo habían estado así otras 4 veces, una cuando Hannah y Louis terminaron, otra cuando Harry destrozado había llorado porque Management lo había obligado a terminar con Caroline, desde ese   
día Harry los odiaba. Luego Niall había llorado un día, después de semanas de aguantar toda la mierda que decían de él, ese día ni Liam lo pudo calmar por completo. Y la última vez, menos dramática que las otras, cuando Perrie le había dicho que no, la primera vez que le propuso salir, ese día los 4 menos Liam, se habían puesto una monumental borrachera, que los managers habían   
tenido que tapar.

Harry lanzó un suspiro.

– ¿Que tienes?– le preguntó Louis.

Harry se mordió el labio, y al instante Zayn supo que algo iba a salir mal.

– ¿Todo puede pasar cierto?– susurró.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– Zayn se acomodó para verlo mejor.

–Liam y Danielle terminaron–murmuro– todo puede pasar, tal vez tú y Eleanor terminen.

Louis lo alejo de su cuerpo y Harry se puso con las piernas cruzadas, viéndolo de frente.

–No comiences de nuevo–le dijo fastidiado.

–Solo comentaba– se encogió de hombros– tal vez algo iba mal y no nos dimos cuenta.

Louis bufó.

– ¿Todo va bien contigo y con Eleanor Louis?– arrastró las palabras y sonrió maliciosamente.

–Va perfectamente y lo sabes– le contestó de mala gana.

–Pues quien sabe, eso pensábamos de Liam...

–Harry– Zayn negó con la cabeza y señaló a Liam.

Harry hizo un movimiento de disculpa y bajo la voz.

–Es solo que tal vez no estés tan bien con Eleanor– le dijo a Louis.

–Créeme Harry si algo pasará no iría contigo– le soltó.

–No sé por qué dices eso.

–Porque la mitad de tu tiempo estas planeando como voy a terminar con ella, cuando es algo que no quiero.

–Es que no estás bien de la cabeza, si supieras como es realmente.

– ¡BASTA!– gritó y Niall los observo con enojo– lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa, déjame en paz.

–Lo hago por tu jodido bien...

–Creo que conozco a mi novia lo suficiente.

–Pues yo no lo creo– Harry se había acercado a Louis.

– ¿Pueden callarse?– Niall los observo fijamente.

–Liam no necesita sus estúpidas peleas de si Eleanor es buena para Louis o no, basta Harry, hemos oído esta conversación muchas veces y siempre termina igual, ustedes dos peleando, y no necesitamos más drama hoy.

Harry se enojó un poco.

– Yo solo digo, que no sabemos realmente lo que pasa.

–Por favor, todos sabemos lo que pasa en la vida de los otros perfectamente, yo sé lo que pasa con tu vida, con la de Louis y Eleanor, con Zayn y Perrie, con Liam y Danielle, ustedes saben todo de mí, no quieran engañarse. Esa es la razón por la cual no me explico que paso para que ella lo dejara.

Niall arrugó el ceño– Danielle me va a escuchar.

–Deja en paz a Danielle– le dijo Liam que ya estaba despierto– No quiero que nadie se meta en esto, yo voy a arreglarlo o lo que sea que pase.

Niall se levantó un poco–Pero...

–En serio, no quiero que nadie se meta.

Niall iba a contestar cuando por la puerta entro Paul y les dijo que era hora de irse. Liam se puso de pie y se limpió los ojos, Zayn tomo su laptop y salió del cuarto, Louis y Harry se observaron por un momento y negaron con la cabeza, Louis le dio una mirada y siguió a Zayn. Niall le paso un brazo por los hombros a Liam.

–Lo siento– le dijo.

Liam asintió y espero en la puerta a que pasara Harry para salir del cuarto con Niall a su lado.

*

Liam se dio una mirada en uno de los espejos de nuevo, sí que se veía diferente, se sentía diferente.

Después de terminar con Danielle, había hecho lo posible por hablar con ella, y Danielle había aceptado, pero estaba firme en la decisión de no volver. Habían sido días difíciles, no estar con Danielle era extraño, a veces se encontraba con su número en su celular y quería desesperadamente marcarle.

Los chicos eran un gran apoyo, Louis había prácticamente obligado a Management a no meterse en su ruptura, no dejaba que nadie preguntara en las entrevistas por Danielle, incluso tuvo una pelea acalorada con Allan antes de entrar a su show, porque quería la primicia de esa noticia, pero Louis se mantuvo firme y dijo que no. Liam sintió una oleada tan grande de agradecimiento. 

Había sido una entrevista difícil, la primera que daba, estuvo triste y alerta todo el tiempo, muy tenso, incluso Louis le pidió que se relajara, pero no podía, cuando vio la grabación de nuevo, se vio a sí mismo completamente tenso. 

Los chicos estaban tranquilos, protegiéndolo de las preguntas dolorosas, y desviando la atención a ellos. El único momento en que dejo de pensar en eso, fue cuando Allan pregunto a Harry y Louis por el tema del Larry, y ellos que estaban enojados dijeron cosas un tanto fuera de lugar, Louis incluso le grito un poco a Harry, cuando el rizado dijo que él sería un mejor novio que la actual pareja de Louis. Se había pasado y Zayn que estaba junto a Harry, se interpuso para que Louis no se acercara. Obviamente esa parte no salió al aire, los managers dieron un poco de dinero y prometieron exclusivas, la cinta estaba en manos de Modest, seguramente hecha trizas y Harry había recibido un fuerte regaño. Las cosas estaban más tensas entre ellos desde ese día.

Harry había estado varias veces en su casa tratando de sacarlo a pasear con él y Zayn, y Liam lo hacía, más por querer alejarse de Andy que por gusto. Últimamente Andy tenía la loca idea de que Danielle iba a salir de su vida si encontraba otra distracción. Otras chicas. Pero él no tenía cabeza para pensar en otras relaciones, cuando acababa de terminar una de casi dos años.

Y Niall, bueno Niall era un caso aparte, siempre estaba con él, pero Liam no quería parecer tan cabizbajo en su presencia, le daba la impresión que entre más triste estaba, Niall acumulaba rencor por Danielle, y lo que el menos quería era que ellos pelearan, específicamente, no quería darle más   
problemas a Danielle. Y parecía que Niall últimamente se había olvidado de los reproches que pensaba hacerle a la chica, debido a su lesión en la rodilla, que lo tenía con dolores y con unas estorbosas muletas, que no le gustaban para nada. 

Desvió la mirada y vio a Louis y Harry sentados a escasos centímetros, platicando con una de las bailarinas.

La verdad era que estaba nervioso, sabía que Danielle andaba por ahí, y Liam quería encontrarse con ella de nuevo, quería verla de cerca, pero por alguna razón no estaba. Se dio otra mirada y observo su nuevo corte, lo había hecho en un impulso, en esos escasos momentos en que quiso de verdad olvidarse de ella, se cortó el pelo muy pequeño, porque a Danielle le encantaba   
pasar sus manos por su cabello, varias veces se encontró con la sensación de manos en su cabeza, meciendo su cabello, pero cuando volteaba la mirada era Niall el que estaba a su lado, y eso en varias ocasiones lo había hecho sentirse confundido. 

– ¿Listo?– escucho que lo llamaban.

Niall estaba parado detrás del– Listo– suspiro.

Niall lo vio caminar hacia Louis y Harry y se mordió el labio, estuvo a punto de seguirlo cuando vio una cabellera café sumamente esponjada y supo al instante de quien era, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, la siguió mientras entraba a un cuarto.

–Danielle– la llamó cuando estuvo dentro.

La chica se volteo y le dio una mirada– Niall.

El rubio se acercó a ella– Quiero hablar contigo.

Danielle arrugo el ceño y tomo asiento en un sofá– No creo que tenga que hablar contigo de nada, pero ¿Qué quieres?

Niall bufó un poco– Dios, pensé que éramos amigos, porque me hablas así.

–Por qué sé que no vienes en son de paz Niall, tu mirada lo dice todo– se acomodó mejor en el sofá– y nunca fuimos amigos, no mientas.

Niall se encogió de hombros– No, nunca lo fuimos, por eso mismo no me pesa decirte esto. Deja de fastidiar a Liam.

Danielle abrió mucho los ojos– ¿Fastidiarlo?, ¿En qué forma lo fastidio?

–Tus acciones, lo hacen ver como un patán, y Liam es la última persona que lo sería.

–Discúlpame, pero no he hecho nada para que pienses eso.

–Las fotos a las que les das favoritos, son con doble sentido, no te engañes, sabes que las fans siguen al pendiente tuyo, las frases que escribes, todo lo que haces parece en contra de Liam.

Danielle se puso de pie– No te importa Niall.

Él se acercó a ella– Claro que sí, te lo dije cuando empezaste a salir con él, que tuvieras cuidado con lo que querías, porque Liam tal vez no podía dártelo...

–Pensé que era una broma– le dijo Danielle alejándose de él y viéndolo por el espejo– eras un niño cuando lo dijiste, eras tan pequeñito.

Niall intento controlarse– Te lo dije enserio, que no lo lastimaras, y lo estás haciendo, cuando el solo ha sido completamente sincero y responsable contigo.

Danielle entrecerró los ojos– No hables de lo que no sabes.

–Se de lo que hablo Danielle.

–No, no lo sabes, y créeme Liam no es todo perfección como tú crees...

Niall se acercó más a ella tirando sus muletas por el camino– ¿Lo ves?, lo haces quedar como el culpable de su ruptura.

–Lo es.

Niall estaba muy cerca de ella y viéndola fijamente por el espejo le susurro: 

-No te equivoques Danielle, déjalo –empezó– no sabes el mal que le haces, o más bien lo sabes muy bien y no paras–Danielle tuvo el impulso de alejarse, pero Niall la tomo del brazo– Si esta es la manera en que te comportas, no sabes lo contento que estoy de que haya terminado, esta mil veces mejor sin ti, solo necesita un poco de ayuda...

Danielle le sonrió de lado– ¿Y tú eres el que se la va a dar?

–Claro, no te necesita, no vales tanto la pena Dani...

–Basta Niall.

Niall volteo la mirada y vio a Liam parado en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Danielle aprovecho para soltarse de Niall y se alejó, quedando justo en medio de los dos chicos.

–Liam...– comenzó Niall, pero guardo silencio cuando Liam negó con la cabeza.

–Voy a decir esto solo una vez– le dijo acercándose a las muletas que estaban tiradas y recogiéndolas– no quiero que te metas entre Danielle y yo, son problemas que solo tienen que ver con nosotros.

Niall bufó– Lo hago porque me preocupas.

–Y te lo agradezco– le tendió las muletas– pero no te lo pedí.

Niall enfadado le arrebato las muletas y con paso decidido se encamino a la puerta– No te entiendo, de verdad que no Liam– le dio una mirada a Danielle– siento si te insulte.

Danielle cerró los ojos y negó.

–Siento que las cosas terminen así.

Niall sin voltear salió del cuarto dejando a Liam y Danielle a solas.

–Perdón por eso Danielle– dijo Liam y se acercó a ella– yo...

–Déjalo– Danielle se acomodó el cabello– tengo que salir a bailar. Adiós Liam.

–Espera– la llamo Liam.

Danielle se detuvo un momento, y con una pequeña sonrisa le tendió la mano– Espero de verdad que algún día entiendas porque termino–vio al piso– siento si te he lastimado por algo que he dicho o he hecho los últimos días, pero Niall tiene razón en algo, tal vez estés mejor sin mí, y yo sin ti. Cuídate.

Liam vio como Danielle salió de la habitación dejándolo con una sensación de abandono. Cerró los ojos y medito un momento lo que acababa de pasar. Danielle había dicho de nuevo que era su culpa el haber terminado, y Liam seguía sin entender por qué y luego Niall seguramente estaba enfadado. 

Salió rumbo a donde estaban los chicos, porque luego del número de Unión J, les tocaba salir a presentarse en el show de X–Factor. 

Zayn le dio una mirada preocupada, Liam solo negó y se acercó a Harry, que últimamente era el más callado y con el que mejor se sentía si no quería hablar de nada. 

*

Hacia demasiado frio, Liam llevaba una gran chamarra negra mientras veía como Niall tenía algunas dificultades para caminar con las muletas y su enorme chamarra gris. Quiso ayudarle, pero en más de una ocasión Niall solo se volteo y negó con la cabeza. Seguía totalmente enfadado.

Esperaron juntos la camioneta que los llevaría a sus casas, hacía mucho que no viajaban juntos en carro, cuando llego, Harry fue el primero en subir, pegado a la ventana, Louis lo siguió y los dos se sentaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Zayn se sentó junto a Louis ya que la parte de atrás era la más amplia. Niall se estaba subiendo cuando Paul llamó a Liam.

–Andy dijo que te veía en casa– dijo Paul–Que tenía algo que hacer.

Liam rodo los ojos– ¿Y ese algo es rubio?

Paul sonrió y lo empujo para que subiera a la camioneta.

Liam se adentró y cuando busco donde sentarse Niall se volteo al instante. El rubio estaba ocupando toda la parte delantera, con las piernas extendidas y sus muletas en el asiento que se supone era para Liam.

– ¿Puedes quitarlas?– le dijo.

Niall fingió no escucharlo y volteo la mirada a la ventana.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y se levantó para quitar las muletas de Niall, pero el rubio las tomo antes– No Zayn.

Liam se subió por completo y cerró la puerta detrás de el– No seas infantil.

–No soy infantil– le dijo– tengo que tener extendidas mis piernas, hace frio y me duele la rodilla por el clima, esto aligera el dolor.

Liam lo observo por un momento, luego se acercó y le quito las muletas de las manos, tomo las piernas de Niall y las bajo del asiento, se sentó a su lado y mientras Niall lo observaba se quitó la chamarra, luego tomo las piernas de Niall y las puso sobre su regazo, tapándolas con su chamarra.

–Listo, sin frio ni dolor– le dijo.

Zayn sonrió y se recargo al lado de Louis, que estaba viendo la escena divertido. Harry estaba escribiendo en su celular con la cabeza recargada en la ventana, y no estaba atento a lo que pasaba.

Niall bufó, pero asintió con la cabeza– Vas a tener frio.

–No importa–Se removió un poco– déjate cuidar.

Niall soltó una carcajada– ¿Y me lo dices tú?

–Lo que pasó hace rato no tiene nada que ver...

Louis se acercó y puso su cabeza entre las de los chicos.

– ¿Que paso?

–Paso que Liam no entiende que el también necesita ser cuidado–Niall le dijo.

–Estabas atacándola– Liam le contesto.

–No es verdad, le dije lo que pensaba y la verdad, solo eso.

Liam negó– No debes de meterte Niall, lo que pasa entre Danielle y yo, es solo entre nosotros, no debe de afectarte.

–Eres mi amigo, y te ves tan triste, claro que me afecta.

Louis suspiro y susurro: – Déjate cuidar Liam, a veces es necesario.

Liam se dio por vencido– Cuídenme si quieren– señaló a Niall– pero no quiero volver a verte discutir con Danielle.

–No te prometo nada–Niall le sonrió un poco– pero hare el intento.

Liam asintió– ¿Te duelen mucho las piernas?...

Louis se recargó en el asiento, cuando Niall contestó y le dio una mirada a Harry que estaba todavía con su celular, se acercó un poco y vio el remitente del último mensaje de Harry. Nick. De nuevo Nick. Louis se froto los nudillos. Cada vez le gustaba menos esa amistad, Nick era todo lo que no quería para Harry, pero el rizado no lo entendía.

– ¡LOUIS!– escuchó que lo llamaban.

Volteo de lado y vio a Zayn viéndolo– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué si quieres ir a casa de Liam?– Zayn le preguntó.

–Claro–dijo sin pensarlo, luego volteo la mirada a Harry– ¿Tú vas?

Harry que los había estado viendo, asintió con la cabeza.

–Solo tengo que llamar a Perrie– dijo Zayn sacando su celular.

Louis recordó que había quedado con Eleanor, así que saco su celular y la llamo para cancelar, ya vería que le inventaría.

–Tengo que llamar a Nick– dijo Harry. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo– Iba a salir con el...– se encogió de hombros y marco su teléfono.

Louis se encontró con un poco de fastidio y cuando termino de hablar con Eleanor, espero pacientemente a que Zayn y Harry terminaran de hablar.

– ¿Ves lo positivo de no tener novia?–dijo Niall.

Liam negó.

–No tienes que darles cuentas a nadie– dijo sonriendo.

–Si claro, es la mayor ventaja Niall– dijo Liam poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Nick no es novio de Harry y mira.

Louis sonrió– A veces lo parecen– se estremeció– dios que horrible.

Niall sonrió y Liam se encogió de hombros.

–Nick no se lo merecería ni en mil años– continuo Louis– no sé por qué es su amigo...

–No te importa Louis– dijo Harry, que había terminado de llamar.

–Tranquilo– le dijo.

–Estoy tranquilo– le contesto– pero si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, no lo hagas en la mía.

Louis se le acerco– Claro, como si tú lo dejaras de hacer.

–No te he dicho nada– dijo Harry– o acaso he dicho algo de tu noviecita.

–No empieces...

–Tu no empieces, y deja de decir cosas de Nick.

Louis murmuro molesto por lo bajo: – Disculpa si dije algo de tu noviecita.

– ¿Que te importa si es mi noviecita o no?– le grito.

Zayn que ya había terminado les dijo: –Paren, se supone que vamos a convivir para que Liam se distraiga, dejen sus estúpidas peleas de celosos de lado.

Los dos chicos se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon la mirada, Louis se puso de pie y le cambio el lugar a Zayn, que a regañadientes se movió.

No volvieron a hablarse hasta que llegaron a casa de Liam y Louis fue el primero en bajarse, seguido de Zayn. Harry y Liam ayudaron a Niall a bajar sus muletas y sin mediar palabra con Louis, Harry se siguió de largo.

*

Decir que la pequeña reunión se había salido un poco de control, era poca cosa. Harry estaba totalmente borracho, paseándose por la casa de Liam hurgando por todos lados y diciendo incoherencias. Louis estaba borracho pero aún no comenzaba a bailar sobre las mesas, lo que significaba, que aún estaba en sus cabales. Niall solo lanzaba carcajadas por cualquier cosa que Harry decía o que Liam gritaba, eran un desastre y Liam estaba bailando, completamente ebrio. 

Zayn solo les lanzaba miradas, ya había notado a Harry lanzando golpes jugando, pero que iban directo hacia Louis, el mayor solo suspiraba y se alejaba, Zayn estaba seguro que si Louis tomaba un poco más iba a terminar regresando los golpes.

–Voy al baño–anuncio Harry deteniéndose frente a Liam.

Liam soltó una risita– vas a tener que ir al de mi cuarto, Niall vomito el baño de abajo...

Zayn rodo los ojos–Que asco Niall.

Harry hizo un puchero–Tardare más– se encamino recargándose en la pared.

Niall le susurro algo a Liam que hizo que se soltara riendo y se empezaron a hacer cosquillas el uno al otro, Liam se trepaba sobre Niall en algunas ocasiones y con extrañeza Zayn veía como Niall lo tomaba por la cintura para acercarlo más, estuvo a punto de separarlos cuando vio a Louis ponerse de pie y tomar otra botella, pero no regreso a la silla que estaba si no que se encamino fuera de la   
sala.

–Louis– le llamó.

–Voy al baño– le contesto sin detenerse.

–Harry está en el baño– le recordó.

–Lo sé– fue lo último que Louis le dijo y se perdió de vista por las escaleras.

Zayn suspiro y le tomo un momento decidir si quería meterse en una pelea entre esos dos, decidió esperar, porque al parecer tenía que darle una mirada a las manos de Niall.

Liam dejo de reír y se recostó sobre el sofá, dejando las piernas en el regazo de Niall.

–Hace unos meses también estaba borracho– les dijo con voz triste– Danielle y yo estábamos festejando el habernos mudado, el comenzar una nueva vida, una vida que parecía no tener un final pronto...

Niall le froto una pierna– Puede que hoy estemos festejando también– le dijo.

Liam arrugo el ceño–No quiero celebrar que termine con Danielle.

–No eso– Niall se puso de pie– Es un nuevo comienzo, quien sabe y lo que viene es mejor.

– ¿Y si no lo es?– le dijo Liam

Zayn observo a Niall tomarlo de la mano y ponerlo de pie, los dos algo borrachos no podían estabilizarse hasta que él se les acerco y los tomo por la espalda, manteniéndolos de pie.

–Vamos a estar aquí–Niall le tomo la cara con las manos–para lo que sea que necesites.  
Liam asintió–Gracias.

El rubio lo acerco y le dio un abrazo, y tal vez era por lo borrachos, se seguía diciendo Zayn, pero Niall se aferraba a Liam de una forma que no era normal.

– ¿Creen que los otros dos estén bien?–les dijo Zayn alejándolos del abrazo.

– ¿Quiénes?–preguntó Liam.

–Harry y Louis.

–No creo que se maten– dijo Niall y tomo otra cerveza.

Liam asintió–Si no bajan en un rato, subo por ellos.

Zayn arrugó el ceño, pero de todas maneras tomo la cerveza que Niall le daba y brindando por quien sabe qué cosa se sentó en el sofá entre los otros dos chicos. No sabía cuál de las dos parejitas necesitaba más de su atención.

Liam se encamino hacia la cocina y Zayn vio a Niall de reojo.

–Deja de comportarte así.

Niall se encogió de hombros–Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

–Niall...

–Déjame Zayn, yo sé que hacer, Liam me necesita, y yo voy a estar ahí como él quiera.

Se levantó y siguió a Liam a la cocina.

*  
Harry se dio otra mirada en el espejo y se acomodó los rizos, vomitar le había hecho bien, se sentía más ligero, aunque seguía igual de mareado. Salió del baño y gracias a la luz que salía vio a alguien sentado en la cama de Liam, no necesito acercarse para saber quién era.

– ¿Esperándome Louis?–le dijo y cerró la puerta dejándolos a oscuras.

–Así es– le contesto.

Harry arrugó el ceño y se quedó de pie, recargado en la pared.

– ¿Qué quieres?– le murmuro.

–Hablar contigo– Louis se puso de pie y se le acercó un poco–estoy harto de no poder hablar contigo por más de 2 minutos sin terminar peleando. 

Harry asintió– La única forma en que podemos dejar de pelear es si dejas a Eleanor.

– ¿Ves?–Louis abrió los brazos–Como es posible que creas que voy a terminar con Eleanor.

–Si la conocieras mejor, no lo dudarías.

–Harry por favor– Louis se empezó a exasperar– yo sé que estas borracho pero...

–No necesito estar borracho para decirte como es Eleanor.

–No la conoces, ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad.

Harry soltó una carcajada–Créeme la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te merece.

–No le hablas, como es posible que digas que la conoces.

Harry se movió de la pared y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

–Louis entiéndeme, se por qué te lo digo.

–Explícame, no te comprendo.

Harry se detuvo y aunque estaban en la penumbra, Louis pudo sentir como se movía sus rizos fuertemente.

–No te va a gustar, pero te voy a contar algo.

–Te escucho– Louis intento acercarse, pero Harry se alejó.

– ¿Sabes por qué te presente a Eleanor hace meses en la fiesta de mi amigo?–le preguntó.

Louis negó–Por qué Eleanor quería conocerme.

–Eso es lo que Eleanor dice– murmuro Harry.

–Entonces dime por qué.

–Esa noche yo estuve un tiempo platicando con unos amigos y Eleanor estaba con sus amigas bailando y bebiendo, como es su costumbre...

–Hace mucho que no bebe de esa manera y lo sabes.

Harry solo movió la mano.

–No importa, el punto es que sus amigas y Eleanor se acercaron a nosotros y estuvieron platicando. No te enfades– le dijo Harry a Louis.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Louis sintió un dejo de disculpa en la voz de Harry y eso lo extraño.

– ¿Por qué me enfadaría?

–Eleanor estuvo coqueteándome mucho tiempo después de que sus amigas se fueron– le soltó Harry.

–Mentiroso– fue el primer impulso de Louis.

–Escúchame– le dijo y se alejó más, hacia la ventana. –Ella no es de mi tipo, así que intente quitarla de mi lado, no me interesaba, pero ella estaba encima de mí, así que la única forma que tuve para alejarla, fue presentándotela. No sabes cómo me arrepiento.

–No le gustas a Eleanor, eres un mentiroso, no puedo creer que digas eso solo para que le deje– le soltó enfadado Louis.

Harry abrió los ojos– Nunca te he mentido, solo lo hice una vez, cuando te la presente, y créeme nunca me arrepentí tanto de algo, si yo hubiera sabido que terminarías con ella en una relación, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Ella no vale la pena, si hubieras visto la forma en que se comportaba esa noche...

Louis de dos zancadas se acercó a Harry y lo tomo de la camisa, atrayéndolo– Deja de decir mentiras, no puedo creer que por un estúpido berrinche, te atrevas a decir eso de Eleanor.

Harry quiso soltarse pero Louis lo no mantenía bien aferrado.

–Suéltame– le dijo– no me importa que no me creas, porque te tiene cegado, ella no es buena con todos como lo es contigo. Ella es un asco de persona con migo, porque yo sé lo que es realmente.

–Claro– Louis le grito en la cara– que casualidad que solamente a ti te trata mal, pero a los demás no ¿cierto?

–Porque sabe que con migo no funciona su hipocresía, yo la conozco, sé que es la chica que quiso meterse con migo esa noche, cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido...

–Deja de decir cosas de ella, que tú seas un puto y te metas con cualquiera...

Harry se soltó de su agarre, estaba muy enfadado, Louis nunca le hablaba así.

–Créeme eso era lo que quería, pero no me intereso, pensé que tal vez a ti si y te la presente– lo observo un momento y con voz firme le dijo: –Si yo hubiera siquiera pensado que te iba a engatusar, me la hubiera cogido esa jodida noche, que era lo que Eleanor quería y la hubiera alejado de mi vida y la tuya.

Louis le lanzo un golpe a la barbilla y Harry se cayó al piso.

–Es la última vez que te permito...

–Tu a mí no me permites nada– le dijo escupiendo sangre– Nick tenía razón, ibas a reaccionar así.

Louis se tranquilizó un poco ¿Nick?, que mierda tenía que ver él con todo esto.

– ¿Que mierda tiene que ver Nick?– le dijo.

–Él dijo que ibas a reaccionar así– se burló Harry– yo tenía más confianza en ti y le dije que ibas a entender, a saber que yo no mentiría. Y menos a ti.

–Ya entiendo– Louis le tendió la mano– Nick te metió estas ideas en la cabeza.

–Nick no me metió nada en la cabeza– le dijo y se puso de pie sin ayuda de Louis– el solo ha sido un buen amigo todo este tiempo.

–Es una mala influencia, no sé de donde sacaste todo esto de Eleanor.

–No lo saque de ningún lado, es la verdad.

Louis negó– Escúchame, si Nick te dijo que me dijeras esto...

– ¡Déjalo Empaz!– le dijo Harry –Él no me dijo nada.

–Dios Harry, no necesitas tenerlo a tu lado, no lo defiendas, él sabe cómo manejar las cosas, es periodista, imagínate el notición que supone la mentira que me acabas de contar.

–Él no es mi amigo por lo que puede conseguir de mí.

Louis se estremeció– No lo creo, y sinceramente espero que Nick solo llegue a conseguir eso de ti, y nada más.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–Harry había caminado al baño y prendiendo la luz se acercó a limpiarse la herida que Louis le acababa de hacer, se dio una mirada en el espejo y gimió, esto no le iba a gustar nada a Modest.

–Harry, el solo se está aprovechando de ti– le dijo Louis recargándose en la puerta dl baño– No quiero que intente acercarse más a ti, no quiero que se aproveche, eres un niño...

Harry soltó una carcajada– Por favor, no soy un niño, solo eres 3 años mayor que yo, créeme he vivido más que tu– le soltó– Y escúchame bien, si lo que insinúas es que no me meta con Nick de una forma más íntima, llegaste tarde.

Louis abrió los ojos y viéndolo por el espejo negó–No me jodas Harry...

–Si no quieres no– Harry lo miraba desafiante por el espejo– aunque he aprendido muchas cosas con Nick.

Louis negó de nuevo– Harry deja de decir esas cosas, no seas descarado.

Harry se encogió de hombros– Es la verdad, y tú tienes la culpa.

– ¿Yo?

–Hace unos meses, cuando pelee contigo por unas fotos, fui con Nick, salimos, bebimos, me llevo a mi casa, y nos acostamos.

–No juegues con eso Harry.

–Es la verdad.

–En todo caso, ¿lo notas?, estabas ebrio, él se aprovechó.

–No te engañes Louis, se lo que hago, además si hubiera sido solo una vez, podrías tener bases para creerlo, pero no fue así.

–Lo hiciste más veces.

Harry sonrió y le asintió con cinismo.

–La primera vez en mi casa, Otra en la suya, y otra más...–Harry se volteo cuando termino de limpiarse– ¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas cuando estuvimos en su programa de radio?

Louis asintió.

–Nos desaparecimos por un momento, estábamos en su oficina, sexo con adrenalina, le llamo yo.

Louis no pudo contenerse más y se le acerco tomándolo de la cara.

–Basta, deja de decir eso– Louis le acaricio las mejillas– escúchate por un momento, parece como si no te importara acostarte con quien sea...

–Es lo que me acabas de decir ¿no?, que era un puto.

Louis negó– Estaba enojado contigo, pero no lo creo, no debes de acostarte con alguien solo porque estas enfadado, solo te lastimas más.

–No estoy lastimado.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?– le preguntó.

Harry abrió los ojos y subió una de sus manos a sus mejillas, que estaban llenas de lágrimas. No se había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar.

–Quiero que dejes de salir con Nick– le dijo con voz firme Louis y lo guio fuera del baño, hacia la cama– no me importa si ya te acostaste con él, vas a dejar de hacerlo.

Harry negó– Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Louis suspiro– Harry, no estás bien.

Harry se aventó a la cama y se acurruco con una almohada– Créeme estoy mejor con él, que contigo.

El mayor se sintió un poco dolido–No digo que estés conmigo, solo no estés cerca de esa clase de personas...

–Lárgate Louis– le dijo Harry– vete con tu lastima lejos, con tu noviecita la ligera.

–No voy a decirte nada más hoy– le dijo encaminándose a la salida– pero quiero que dejes de mentirme.

–No es mentira, ni lo de Eleanor, ni lo de Nick– fue lo último que escucho Louis antes de salir del cuarto.

Cerrando la puerta se recargo en la pared más cercana y se limpió los ojos, la verdad es que estaba seguro de que Harry no le mentiría, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no sabía cuál de las dos cosas que Harry había confesado le molestaba más, si todo el rollo de Eleanor queriendo   
acostarse con él, o el asunto de Nick cogiéndose a Harry cada que él se sentía deprimido, por donde lo veía se encontraba con un completo aprovechado. Necesitaba dormir y pensar, camino hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y completamente cansado se tumbó a la cama a dormir.

 

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando Harry despertó esa mañana no fue por la luz intensa que se filtraba por las persianas, o por el ruido que se escuchaba abajo en la cocina, podía oír a Zayn riendo y a Liam hablando muy rápido, pero eso no fue por lo que se despertó. Lo que hizo que se despertara fue el fuerte agarrón que alguien tenía en sus rizos.

Abrió los ojos y se volteo, vio una melena rubia, ese era Niall, aferrándose a sus rizos,   
completamente dormido.

–Niall– le llamó– despierta.

Niall se removió y estiro su mano, lo que hizo que estirara más los rizos de Harry.

– ¡Mierda Niall!– le llamó de nuevo.

El rubio no despertaba, así que como pudo le lanzó un puñetazo al estomagó que hizo que   
despertara al instante.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– le dijo sobándose– ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa manera?

Harry se sentó en la cama y sintió un mareo– Me estabas destrozando la cabeza con tus estirones.

Niall abrió los ojos–Valla, lo siento. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y le dio una mirada al cuarto... era el de Liam, pero no entendía que hacía ahí. Hizo memoria mientras Niall se levantaba al baño. Había tomado mucho, luego quiso ir al baño, ya recordaba, subió al cuarto de Liam, luego, platico de algo... 

Mierda.

Había discutido con Louis, sintio como se mareaba, le conto lo que paso con Eleanor y peor aún le conto lo de Nick, había dicho cosas que no debía. 

– ¿Quieres algo de comer?– le dijo Niall saliendo del baño.

Harry le dio una mirada y negó observándolo– Niall, tienes la playera vomitada.

Niall asintió y se la quitó, solo quedando con la playera interior– Lo sé, me voy a bañar, pero quiero comer, ¿vienes?

Harry negó– Creo que voy a esconderme en los cobertores y no salir.

– ¿Por?

Harry gimió.

– ¿Peleaste con Louis?– Niall se acercó un poco.

–Ojala solo hubiera sido eso– le dijo– ve a comer, yo bajo después.

Recordó el golpe que Louis le había dado, subio su mano hacia su rostro y se sorprendió de no sentir dolor.

-¿Niall?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tengo un golpe en la cara?

El rubio negó con la cabeza- ¿Deberías?

Harry se encogio de hombros.

– ¿Me vas a contar?–dijo Niall dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–Tal vez– le murmuro.

Niall asintió y salió del cuarto dejando a Harry tirado en la cama.

***

– ¿Y si no te gusta porque lo tienes?–Zayn le preguntó.

–Por qué a Danielle le gustaban– dijo Liam sacando un jugo del refrigerador.

– Pero Danielle tiene semanas sin vivir aquí– Zayn se puso de pie y tomo una fruta.

Liam solo se encogió de hombros –Supongo que debo de tirar comida.

–Eso jamás– dijo Niall bostezando y entrando por la puerta– La comida no debe de tirarse.

Liam y Zayn le dieron una mirada.

–Hasta que despertaste– dijo Liam sentándose en una silla de la barra.

Niall se encogió de hombros– Me siento mareado, ¿Cómo llegue a tu cuarto?

–Dijiste que ibas al baño– le contesto Zayn– Subiste, pero ya no bajaste después supusimos que te quedaste a dormir en el cuarto de Liam, subimos y te vimos en la cama dormido con Harry.

– ¿Y Louis?– preguntó Niall dirigiéndose al refrigerador– no estaba con nosotros...

–Se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes– Liam se froto la cabeza– pero ya se fue.

– ¿Se fue?

–Sí, despertó muy temprano, de hecho él fue el que nos levantó, a mí y Zayn.

Niall se volteo cerrando el refrigerador – Supongo que no quiere ver a Harry... ¿Ustedes donde se durmieron?

–En el sofá– dijo Liam– bueno mitad en el sofá y mitad en el piso, Zayn me tiro a la mitad de la noche.

Zayn se encogió de hombros. Los tres se quedaron callados, mientras Niall se servía fruta, cereal y jugo.

– ¿Y por qué quieres tirar comida?– le murmuro con la boca llena.

Liam se removió incomodo– Hay algunas cosas que no me gustan, pero a Danielle sí, se van a echar a perder.

Niall arrugó el ceño– Pues no la tires, regálala.

Zayn asintió– El punto es que la saques de tu casa.

–Sí, no es como que Danielle valla a volver– dijo Niall sin pensarlo. 

Liam gimió un poco y se puso de pie, dándoles la espalda– Gracias Niall.

–Lo siento– dijo el rubio– pero entre más pronto lo aceptes, más pronto lo vas a superar.

Liam no dijo nada y siguió dándoles la espalda. Niall se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a su lado.

–Voy a estar aquí– suspiro– Vamos a esta aquí– dijo dándole una mirada a Zayn que no se había movido de su lugar.

–Lo sé, es solo que cada cosa en esta casa me recuerda a ella, cada canción, todo– sonrió tristemente.

–Pues vamos a deshacernos de todo eso– dijo Niall– sus cosas.

Liam negó– También son mías, además, dejando de lado lo material, lo que no puedo olvidar es la sensación de ella en la casa y la rutina que tenía con ella.

–Pues creamos nuevas rutinas–lo volteo para verlo a la cara, quedándose de espaldas a Zayn– es fácil, dime que extrañas de Danielle.

–Todo.

Niall rodo los ojos– Vamos, haz un esfuerzo, cosas simples.

Liam asintió– Bueno, me gustaba que pasará sus manos por mi cabello, pero eso ya no aplica, porque me lo corte.

Niall hizo un movimiento y le acaricio al cabeza– Raspas– le dijo.

Liam le sonrió– Me gusta así.

–Me gustas más así– le murmuro Niall.

Zayn que estaba viendo todo arrugó el ceño.

–Luego, me gustaba que me abrazara, porque aunque era más bajita que yo, me absorbía con sus manos.

Niall lo abrazo por debajo de las axilas, fuertemente lo estrujo y Liam le contesto el abrazo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del rubio.

–Me murmuraba cosas hasta que me quedaba dormido.

– ¿Qué cosas?– le dijo muy bajito al oído.

–Lo que fuera.

–Voy a estar contigo Liam, a pesar de todo.

Liam cerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué más?

Liam empezó a perderse en la sensación de estar siendo abrazado, Niall movía sus manos hacia su cabeza y le murmuraba cosas.

–Me acariciaba la espalda– dijo 

Niall comenzó con caricias en toda la espalda y Liam se acercó más al rubio, quedaron muy juntos sus piernas se apretaban entre ellos. Era una sensación familiar, sentirse así de querido. Le gustaba y de pronto olvido que Niall era el que estaba abrazándolo y acariciándolo.

–Me besaba.

Niall detuvo las caricias y alejándose un poco, tomo la cara de Liam, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

–Abre los ojos Liam– le murmuro muy cerca de su rostro.

Liam abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Niall, que le sonrió, Liam respiro muy fuerte, y se acercó más cuando Niall acerco sus labios a los suyos, solo era un movimiento y sentiría de nuevo esa sensación tan agradable...

– ¡Niall!–escuchó que gritaban, se detuvo y volteo la mirada.

Zayn estaba de pie junto a ellos y tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de Niall, deteniéndolo.

Niall tenía los ojos abiertos, y estaba viendo a Zayn de lado.

– ¿Que mierda creen que iban a hacer?– les dijo y se interpuso entre los dos.

Niall negó con la cabeza y dándole otra mirada a Liam salió del cuarto.

Zayn siguió con la mirada a Niall y con un poco de precaución vio a Liam de pie viéndolo fijamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa Liam?– le dijo.

Liam negó–Yo...

–Yo sé que puedes querer tener a Danielle de vuelta– le dijo– sé que puede ser difícil porque has estado en una relación todo este tiempo, pero quiero que entiendas algo.

Liam se mordió el labio–Lo sé.

–No, no lo sabes. Niall no es Danielle, por mucho que él quiera darte todo ese cariño que acabas de perder. 

–Sé que no es Danielle– Liam se movió un poco, pero Zayn lo detuvo por el brazo.

–Entonces entiende algo, Niall te quiere muchísimo, y va hacer cualquier cosa por que estés bien.

–No te entiendo.

–Dios Liam– Zayn se exaspero– si tu pides algo, Niall va a correr a dártelo, entiende. Dijiste que Danielle te besaba y ahí estaba Niall listo para besarte.

–Niall no está enamorado de mi– le soltó Liam soltándose de su agarre.

–Lo sé, no es lo que dije, pero Niall va a complacerte en todo lo que quieras, porque piensa que es su deber, por todo lo bueno que has sido con él, puedes pedirle cualquier cosa y te la va a dar.

–Por favor, Niall no hace eso.

–Créeme Liam, no entiendes el lazo que tiene Niall contigo, ¿por qué crees que él fue el único que se enfrentó a Danielle?, él no quiere verte sufrir y si eso significa complacerte, lo va a hacer.

–Yo no quiero que el haga eso.

–Entonces detente, ve y habla con él, Niall necesita saber que no es lo que quieres. 

Liam asintió– Voy a buscarlo.

Zayn negó– Deja que se calme un poco.

Los dos guardaron silencio.

– ¿Lo ibas a besar?–dijo Zayn.

Liam se estremeció– No lo sé.

–Yo creo que sí, Liam– le llamó– No le hagas esto a Niall, no merece ser usado.

Liam asintió de nuevo y camino a la sala.

– ¿Hay algo de comer?– dijo Harry entrando.

Zayn asintió–Busca algo en el refrigerador.

–Niall dijo que comiera rápido.

– ¿Dónde está?– pregunto Zayn.

–En el baño, dijo que iba a bañarse y a irnos. ¿Y Louis?

–Se fue muy temprano–Zayn suspiro– ¿Paso algo entre ustedes ayer?

Harry se encogió de hombros– Solo te diré que no quiero verlo en un buen tiempo.

Zayn rodo los ojos, estaba muy cansado, entre las peleas de Harry y Louis y los movimientos de Niall y Liam, no podía dejar de estar alerta. Se preguntó si no sería mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y ver qué pasaba. Pero Niall no se merecía que jugaran con él, y sabía que Liam no quería lastimarlo. Louis y Harry podían resolver las cosas solos, después de todo no era la primera vez que peleaban.

Se sentó en una silla viendo a Liam y escuchando a Harry hacerse de desayunar.

*

Niall salió de bañarse y se acomodó una toalla en la cintura. Se sentía más fresco aunque igual de culpable. Dio una mirada al espejo y dio un saltito cuando vio a Liam pegado a la puerta, viéndolo fijamente.

–Vas a necesitar ropa– le murmuro.

Niall asintió. Vio como Liam se dirigía al closet y sacaba unos calzoncillos suyos y una playera.

– ¿Quieres unos pantalones?–le preguntó tendiéndole la ropa.

–No, así está bien.

– ¿Podemos hablar?– le preguntó Liam.

Niall suspiro algo fuerte– Claro– se volteo dándole la espalda– Siento mucho lo que paso...

–Soy yo el que lo siente– le dijo rápidamente– se me salió de las manos, en verdad lo siento.

–Tú no tienes la culpa–Liam no se movió de su lugar, pero apretaba la mandíbula–Yo soy el que...

–No Liam– Niall lo interrumpió– tu estas pasando por un momento pesado, yo solo quiero aligerar tu carga...

–No debes de sentirlo como una obligación.

–Es por agradecimiento.

Liam suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Sabes que no me debes nada cierto?

Niall no contesto, solo le dio una mirada–No creo eso Liam. Tú me necesitas en este momento, como yo te he necesitado otras veces, y estoy aquí como tú quieras que este.

– ¿Como yo quiera?

Niall asintió.

–Niall escúchate, por dios– le dijo acercándose– ¿ibas a besarme?

–Es lo que quieres...

Liam se detuvo un momento, a pasos de acercarse– Niall

–Liam, escúchame, no es nada, es un beso.

–No es solo un beso, eres mi amigo.

–Los amigos se apoyan.

–No en ese sentido.

–Yo puedo...

–Niall, si yo te pido algo más ¿lo harías?

Niall se dio la vuelta y vio a Liam observándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

–Sí.

–No solo un beso, algo más.

Niall dudo un momento, no por no estar seguro de hacerlo, sino porque no sabía a donde quería llegar Liam con todo eso. Él estaba dispuesto, por razones que Liam no comprendía, y que el mismo había descubierto hace poco.

–Lo que tú quieras– sentencio.

Liam rodo los ojos y se acercó. Niall se estremeció un poco cuando Liam se puso frente a él y le acomodo el cabello hacia atrás, el rubio solo le sonrió de lado y Liam le lanzó una sonrisita.

–Zayn quiere que me aleje de ti.

Niall bufó–Desde cuando le hacemos caso a Zayn.

–Esta vez tiene razón– le dijo Liam–Pero quiero probar algo antes.

Liam se acercó lo más que pudo, pero mantuvo su rostro alejado del de Niall, puedo sentir como se estremecía, no supo realmente si era por su cercanía o por el frio que seguramente ya tenía al estar   
solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. 

–Liam...–escuchó que Niall lo llamaba.

El castaño le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo que Niall sonriera y Liam le devolvió la sonrisa, estuvo unos segundos dándole besos ahí en la mejilla, no quería presionar a Niall, solo quería que se diera cuenta, que realmente no estaba seguro de lo que decía, al aceptar todo lo que le pidiera.

Pero de nuevo tuvo esa extraña sensación de añoranza, se encontró de nuevo recordando una escena parecida, a Danielle saliendo de la ducha, y a él esperándola en la puerta, porque se iban a ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, había sido un día bonito. Era muy parecida la sensación de calidez, de cariño. Pero el gemido que escucho luego, no era el de Danielle, era más grueso, era el de Niall, su   
amigo.

No tuvo tiempo de realmente reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de Niall sobre los suyos, posados débilmente con temor esperando una respuesta, Liam medito un momento y negó en su mente, no   
estaba bien, se sentía mal, no el beso, si no estar haciéndolo solo porque Niall le recordaba todo aquello que Danielle le hacía sentir. Iba a alejarse, era lo correcto, pero no lo hizo y cuando Niall poso sus manos en su cintura, el hizo lo mismo en la cintura desnuda del rubio. Y sin pensarlo   
más le devolvió el beso, muy lento, esperando a ver qué pasaba y fue lindo y cálido. Era una caricia, el beso, era una linda caricia, tierna, Liam incluso sonrió un poco sin dejar de besarlo, aquello se sentía bien, Niall estaba siendo lento, pero decidido. Eso le gustaba, y sintió que podía con aquello,   
que si eso era lo que Niall le podía ofrecer iba a tomarlo. 

Entendió que Niall podía ser todo lo que Danielle ya no era. 

Luego Niall hizo un movimiento y todo se derrumbó. El rubio abrió la boca, para besarlo más profundamente, y Liam sintió los aparatos de Niall sobre sus labios, luego el rubio lo mordió en el labio inferior y Liam gruño sorprendido. Esos no eran los besos que él esperaba, porque eran labios de hombre los que estaban besándolo, eran labios que raspaban, y sobre todo eran labios de Niall, no podía hacerle eso, no podía hacerse eso. Abrió los ojos y se alejó lo más que pudo.

– ¿Qué pasa?– dijo Niall tratando de acercarse.

Liam negó– No, no está bien, no es lo que quiero, Niall lo siento mucho, pero en verdad no sabes lo que estás haciendo. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, 

–Liam tranquilo– dijo un poco temeroso.

–Escúchame, no pienso en ti– le dijo– pienso en Danielle cuando te beso, pienso en ti como un sustituto, y Zayn tiene razón en algo, tú no eres Danielle–Liam le dio una última mirada y salió del baño, dejándolo solo.

Niall no tuvo tiempo de tranquilizarse cuando lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y respiro con dificultad. 

Eso no era lo que esperaba, pensó que cuando Liam le regresó el beso estaban progresando. Y pensó que podía sobrellevar eso de estar para Liam, como él quisiera, pero que le dijera que no era Danielle, y que él pensaba en ella cuando estaba con él, le destrozo su corazón un poquito más. Él   
no quería ser eso para Liam, pero estaba seguro que solo eso es lo que Liam podía ofrecerle. Y el que se quería tan poco, estaba seguro que iba a aceptar, porque sabía que no podía aspirar a más, él no se merecía a alguien como Liam. 

Con dolor se recargo en la pared más cercana y se dejó caer, con las rodillas cerca de su cara, sollozando fuertemente, y sintiéndose peor que nunca, y por causa de Liam.

***  
– ¿Pero no pasó nada?–Zayn volvió a preguntar.

Harry suspiro un momento–Si, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Zayn vio su celular vibrar en la mesa y dándole una última mirada a Harry contesto.

–Voy a ver si Niall ya término– le dijo su amigo levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras– ¿Paul trajo mi carro?

Zayn negó y tapando la bocina le contesto–No, solo el mío.

–Mierda– Harry subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sintiéndose un poco mejor que por la mañana. Y antes de dar la vuelta hacia el cuarto de Liam frunció el ceño, Liam estaba recargado con los ojos cerrados en la pared.

– ¿Que tienes?– le murmuro acercándose.

Cuando Liam abrió los ojos Harry dio un respingo, tenía los ojos completamente rojos.

–Ve con Niall– le dijo antes de caminar–llévatelo de aquí.

Harry le dio otra mirada y camino al cuarto cerrando la puerta, luego busco a Niall y al no encontrarlo se dirigió al baño. No le gusto para nada la imagen. Niall estaba todavía con la toalla puesta y recargado en la pared, llorando, con las rodillas muy cerca de su cara.

–Mierda Niall– le dijo arrodillándose– ¿Que te hizo?

Niall negó pero siguió con la cabeza agachada. Harry se acomodó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

–Necesito sacarte de aquí, ¿está bien?, si quieres no me cuentes, pero hay que irnos.

Niall asintió y levanto la mirada, sus perfectos ojos estaban rojos, y se mordía el labio, al punto de sacarse un poco de sangre.

Harry le ayudo a levantarse y dio una mirada buscando su ropa. Se la tendió y Niall sin tapujos empezó a vestirse frente a Harry, que no dejaba de preguntarse qué diablos había pasado. Espero a que Niall terminara de vestirse, pero cuando vio que tenía dificultad para abrocharse los botones de la camisa, se acercó y le ayudo. Al poner en su lugar el ultimo botón, le tomo la cara he hizo que lo   
viera a los ojos.

– ¿Has sentido ese sentimiento de querer alejarte de alguien– comenzó Niall– pero no poder, aunque lo intentes, aunque sabes que te lastimas?.

Harry asintió, claro que lo conocía. Perfectamente.

–Y es peor si la persona es tu amigo–le contesto Harry.

Niall suspiro y salió del baño, Harry le tomo de la mano y lo guio por la casa. Al estar en la sala, Harry vio a Zayn discutiendo con Liam, cuando los dos los vieron Zayn se acercó al rubio.

–¿En que se van a ir?–le pregunto a Harry.

El rizado saco su celular– Un taxi, yo que sé, el punto es irnos.

Zayn negó– Vámonos en mi carro.

Harry asintió y sin soltar a Niall lo saco de la casa, antes le dio una mirada a Liam que estaba sentado en el sofá. Liam solo negó con la cabeza.

–Liam– dijo Zayn antes de seguir a los otros dos– Piensa las cosas.

–Estas en mi contra– le murmuro.

–Yo no estoy en contra de nadie, te quiero Liam, y sé que has estado pasando momentos difíciles, que me valla hoy con ellos no significa que te deje solo, piensa Liam, y si necesitas cualquier cosa,   
no dudes un momento en llamarme.

–Gracias– le murmuro

Zayn asintió y dejándolo solo salió de la casa. Liam se sumió en su sofá y cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir, y tal vez luego llamaría a Andy... no Andy no, el no entendería, pensó en Louis y tomo una decisión, era el con el que tenía que hablar.

*

Decir que las cosas habían estado tensas, no era lo correcto, era muy poco para definir todo lo que pasaba entre One Direction.

Liam no podía sostenerle la mirada a Niall fuera de las cámaras, a pesar de que el rubio no dejo de sonreírle y de tratarlo casi igual, Liam podía ver en ocasiones momentos en los que su amigo tenía la mirada apagada. 

Lo intentaban, aunque no habían hablado ¿Que le iba a decir?, ni él sabía que decirse a sí mismo.

No había podido platicar con Louis en paz, porque Louis tenía otros problemas, aunque él y Harry tenían más llevadero su poca convivencia, porque ellos peleaban en otras ocasiones. Liam no podía dejar de ver a Harry nervioso y alejado y a Louis desconfiado. Y bueno, Zayn era caso aparte, se había convertido en el mediador de todos. Había adoptado a Niall, en cada entrevista podías verlos casi iguales, sonriendo, divirtiéndose, aunque más apagados que otras veces. Y siempre Zayn estaba al lado de Niall, siempre abrazándolo y protegiéndolo, Liam no entendía que pensaba Zayn, ¿Que iba a lastimarlo a propósito?. 

Ese día tenían la grabación del video de su nuevo single Little Things, estaba esperando a Louis a que pasara a su casa. Escucho el sonido del claxon y tomando su chaqueta salió de casa y se dirigió al carro de su amigo.

–Hey– le dijo Louis cerrando su celular y aventándolo a su tablero.

–Hey– contesto Liam poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Louis arranco el carro, y en silencio llegaron al lugar donde grabarían el videoclip, estaciono el carro en una parte del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, pero como era temprano llegaron antes de lo esperado, y Louis apagando el coche suspiro.

–¿Nos quedamos un rato?– le preguntó.

Liam asintió.

–¿Podemos hablar?– Liam subió sus piernas al asiento.

–Claro.

Liam se acomodó mejor para verlo de frente– ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Danielle?.

–¿Sigues con eso?– Louis bufó.

–Entonces eso es un no.

Louis negó– No es eso, es que pensé que estabas así por el obvio problema que tienes con Niall..

–Eso es otra cosa, ¿Como tapo el problema que abrí?

–¿Y qué paso?–preguntó curioso.

Liam dudo un momento, pero si no le contaba a Louis, ¿A quién si?, obviamente Niall le había contado a Harry, y bueno no era difícil que Zayn lo supusiera.

–Yo... bueno, Niall se portaba tan cariñoso, que pienso que el confundió lo que sentía y me hizo confundirme, no lo sé, es solo que es extraño, Niall es demasiado abrumador ¿Recuerdas el día que te fuiste temprano de mi casa?.

Louis lanzó un gemido– Sí.

–Nos besamos.

Louis volteo rápidamente–¿Niall y tú?

Liam asintió– Pero fue extraño, de pronto pensé que era Danielle, que era ella, porque la sensación era parecida.

–Debes de dejar de pensar en ella, Dani ya te olvido.

Liam arrugó el ceño–¿Porque estas tan seguro?.

–No debí decir eso.

–¿Por qué?.

Louis tardo un momento en contestar– Eleanor y yo tenemos un acuerdo, yo no le cuento nada de lo que platico contigo y ella no me dice nada de lo que platica con Danielle. O bueno más bien si nos contamos las cosas, pero prometemos no decir nada fuera de nosotros dos. 

–Al grano Louis.

–Te lo voy a decir, solo para que le des por fin vuelta a la hoja, Eleanor dice que Danielle se ve más feliz desde que no está contigo.

Liam sintió un vuelco en el estómago, se sentía mal.

–¿Dijo eso?

Louis asintió–Dijo que estaba más tranquila ahora que no salía contigo.

Liam no pudo resistir y desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto de Louis, no iba a llorar, ya no, de todos modos era algo que se esperaba, porque era una de las cosas que Danielle había mencionado cuando terminaron, que quería paz.

–Supongo que lo esperaba.

–Si ella pudo, tú también.

–Claro, lo dices muy fácil, todo va bien contigo y Eleanor no ven como una posibilidad terminar.

–Las cosas no van tan bien...– dijo Louis sin pensar.

–¿Qué?.

–No lo sé, últimamente peleamos por todo, no sé si todo le molesta o al que le molesta es a mí.

–¿Por?

–Pequeñas cosas, no le gusta que haga unas cosas, o que me preocupe por otras...

–¿Harry?

Louis rodo los ojos– Harry siempre ha sido una constante discusión entre los dos, solo que últimamente tiene más imaginación que las Larry Shippers.

Liam lanzó la primera sonrisa del día y se sentó mejor en el asiento.

–Creí que no te gustaban esas palabras.

-A Eleanor no le gustan- dijo Louis–Piensa que hacemos cosas, que hablamos a su espalda, o yo que sé.

–Es un desastre todo Louis, no pensé que me cansaría en algún momento, pero a veces quiero quedarme en mi casa y no salir.

Louis asintió– Es complicado.

Los dos guardaron silencio y vieron como un carro se aparcaba un poco delante de ellos, ambos reconocieron a las personas que venían en el carro, incluso antes de bajarse.

Harry con sus rizos despeinados le lanzaba a Niall pedazos de pollo que Niall esquivaba.   
Ahora que el rubio ya no llevaba las muletas era más sencillo para él volver a los juegos, aunque en los últimos días solo bromeara con Harry y Zayn.

El rizado le sonrío y los dos se recargaron en el carro, luego al parecer a Niall le marcaron por teléfono, por qué se alejó un poco para hablar. Louis vio de reojo a Liam voltearse, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento de Niall, de pronto sintió que estaba invadiendo algo, así que dirigió la mirada a Harry.

El menor estaba aún recargado jugando con una agarradera de su chaqueta, Louis no pudo dejar de pensar en el Harry despreocupado que veía, y en el Harry a la defensiva con el que se encontraría luego.   
Estuvo viendo las manos de Harry por un momento más, antes de posar su   
mirada en su rostro, apenas y tenía unos segundos de estarlo observando, cuando Harry levanto la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Louis supo que lo había descubierto, porque lo vio arrugar el ceño y pararse más rígido.

–Vamos Liam– le dijo.

Liam que seguía viendo a Niall asintió, y ambos salieron del carro. Los dos se acercaron al carro de Harry justo cuando Zayn llegaba, bajando de su carro se acercó también.

–Hola chicos.

Los tres el dieron solo un movimiento con la cabeza.

–Tan expresivos como ayer– les dijo.

Niall se acercó luego y cuidando de no acercarse demasiado a Liam se puso junto a Harry que estaba muy rígido volteando el rostro para que Louis no pudiera preguntarle nada, Liam y Louis tenían sus manos dentro de la chaqueta. Y Zayn se hartó.

–¿Pueden parar?–les dijo.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo observaron.

–¿De qué hablas?– Niall preguntó incómodo.

–No te hagas, es obvio que hay problemas entre nosotros, pero hoy necesitamos sacar esto adelante, ¿o quieren a Modest encima de nosotros?.

Harry negó al instante.

–Entonces por hoy vamos a olvidarnos de que no pueden verse a los ojos por más de unos segundos ¿Está bien?, si no lo hacemos Modest se va a dar cuenta, ya sospechan algo, y ninguno queremos más sermones.

–No hay un problema tan grande...– dijo Louis.

Zayn sonrío sarcástico– Por favor, no juegues. propongo una tregua, por este día, vamos a olvidarnos que Liam le rompió el corazón a Niall...

–Gracias Zayn– dijo Niall interrumpiéndolo, avergonzado.

–...O que Niall cree que le debe algo, o que Louis y Harry se traen algo desde la noche en que ambos subieron al baño, vamos a olvidarlo.

–O que eres un idiota– murmuro Harry.

Zayn se encogió de hombros.–¿Aceptan?.

–Claro.

–Idiota.

–Por mi está bien, no quiero a Modest sobre mí de nuevo, suficiente con todo el drama de las dietas.

–Yo no le rompí el corazón a Niall...

Zayn soltó una risita que los otros no tardaron en seguir, incluso Liam y Niall que se dieron una mirada.

–Perfecto– dijo Zayn–Vamos.

Liam le sonrío temeroso a Niall, y el rubio le paso el brazo por los hombros y le sonrío, los dos caminaron siguiendo a Zayn.

Louis le dio una mirada a Harry y él solo asintió– Tregua Louis, luego todo es lo mismo.

Louis rodo los ojos siguiéndolo, sinceramente no sabía por qué Harry se comportaba de esa manera, vio como Harry ponía un pie para que el elevador no cerrara.

–Vamos Boo Bear– le gritó burlándose.

Louis bufó molesto y con paso decidido entró al elevador.

*

La grabación había ido bien, pensó Louis. O al menos no había muchos problemas entre ellos, Zayn estaba más relajado y sonreía demasiado, Liam y Niall no paraban de hacerse bromas, y hasta él y Harry había bromeado en un par de ocasiones, o más bien Louis se había burlado de su forma de tocar la bateria.

Tomaron un descansó y Louis vio por el rabillo del ojo a Harry salir del lugar donde estaban grabando el video, hacia los baños.   
Le tomo solo un segundo decidirse y dándole una mirada a Liam siguió a Harry.   
Mientras lo seguía se preguntó si ese sería su patrón de vida, seguir a Harry hacia los baños, aunque sinceramente esperaba que la conversación terminará mejor que la vez anterior.

Cuando entró al baño se asomó por debajo y vio los tenis gastados de Harry, estaban solos, así que sin pensárselo dos veces le puso seguro a la puerta. Parecía un jodido violador. Bufó para sus adentros y espero a que Harry saliera del cubículo.

Lo escucho tararear Little Things, pero no la parte que Harry cantaba, si no la parte que él cantaba y sonrío de lado, Harry era de esos que en verdad necesitaban un té para dormir, de pronto pensó en Eleanor y como ella lo que necesitaba era su dotación de café y recordó que tenía que llamarla.

Cuando Harry salió no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la presencia de Louis.

–Mierda– le dijo– me asustaste.

Se movió hacia el lavabo y tomo un poco de jabón para lavarse.

–Así tendrás la conciencia– le murmuro y al instante supo que había hecho mal. 

–Claro Louis, así tengo la conciencia, ¿no te quedo claro que soy un chico malo?– se lavó las manos y se acercó a tomar papel para secarse.

–No quise decir eso...

–Como sea– le dijo tirando el papel en el basurero y caminando hacia la puerta. Vio a Louis interponerse y arrugó el ceño– Déjame.

Louis negó– Quiero hablar.

–No jodas Louis– se mordió el labio y vio el seguro en la puerta– pareces un violador.

Louis se rio de lado y se encogió de hombros– creo que necesito usar medidas desesperadas.

–¿Me vas a violar?– Harry se recargó en el lavabo y se cruzó de brazos.

–No juegues con eso.

–Es broma Lou– le murmuro–¿Qué quieres?.

–Solo quiero que entiendas que no creo que eres un mentiroso y que creo que debes alejarte de Nick.

Harry se removió incomodo– ¿No podemos olvidar esa noche?

Louis negó y se acercó– Harry dijiste cosas muy dolorosas, no puedo solo darle vuelta y pensar que no paso.

–Entonces, gracias por lo primero, no te mentiría Lou–suspiro– y no a lo segundo, no me voy a alejar de Nick.

–Harry...– empezó Louis. Pero Harry lo interrumpió al instante: –No Louis, Nick ha sido el único que ha estado a mi lado últimamente.

–Yo he estado contigo.

–No puedes ayudarme.

–Déjame tratar– Harry se estremeció cuando Louis le removió el cabello.

–No hagas eso...

–Solo quiero que entiendas que Nick no es una buena influencia para ti, se ha aprovechado de tus malos momentos– se acercó más–aléjate de él.

Harry se alejó un poco, sabía que teniendo a Louis tan cerca las cosas se nublaban en su cabeza– Nick nunca me ha pedido que me aleje de ti.

Louis rodo los ojos– Yo no te lastimo.

–Crees que no Louis.

El mayor lo observo a los ojos y arrugó el ceño–¿Por qué crees que te lastimo?.

–Déjalo así.

–Harry... eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero proteger.

Harry le dio la espalda y soltó una risita, Louis pudo verlo por el espejo sonriendo–No soy tu noviecita Louis, se cuidarme solo, y no te mientas, no soy tu mejor amigo.

–Claro que sí.

Harry negó– Tu mejor amigo es Stan y siempre lo va a ser, lo que pasa es que quieres que todos estemos a tus pies.

–Yo nunca...

–Por eso quieres que me aleje de Nick, es lo único bueno que he conseguido en estos meses, es lo único que me ha mantenido a flote y tú me lo quieres quitar.

Se movió hacia la puerta para salir, pero Louis lo detuvo del brazo.

–¡BASTA!– le gritó Harry– hicimos una tregua, no quiero hablar contigo.

Louis lo soltó– Necesitamos hablar sin que termines gritando.

–Luego Louis– le murmuro y se volteo a verlo a los ojos. Louis no pudo resistirse a su mirada suplicante y asintió de mala manera.

–Tenemos que hablar Harry.

El rizado asintió y dándole le espalda salió del baño, dejando a Louis más intranquilo que antes ¿Cómo es que él lo lastimaba?. bufó un poco y viéndose al espejo dibujo con la punta de los dedos las ojeras que tenía, en parte por Eleanor y sus discusiones y en parte por Harry, si era sincero consigo mismo, los dos francamente ya lo estaban cansando.

**  
HR20: Grabaron el video de LT después del rompimiento de Lanielle, lo notas por el corte de pelo de Liam.

 

Capitulo 10

Pero la tregua tenía que terminar y algo paso, retrocedieron, y Zayn lo notaba y mucho.

En las entrevistas no se notaba, el problema era cuando las cámaras se apagaban y Liam volvía a alejarse de Niall y el rubio solo bajaba la mirada y se iba con Harry que no hacía otra cosa que huir de Louis. 

Zayn estaba temeroso por una sola razón: Modest!

Los managers ya lo habían notado, y Zayn sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que hablaran con ellos y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar. 

Porque sabía que Harry no podría controlarse, tenía una aversión grande por los managers. La verdad es que quería protegerlos, pero no pudo. Modest los cito ese día, por la tarde y cuando llegó la atmosfera no podría estar más pesada. 

Liam estaba sentado en un sillón junto a Harry, pero no hablaban, Harry solo se removía y Liam se frotaba la cabeza. Louis estaba de pie con su celular, pero Zayn veía como le lanzaba miradas a Harry, y Niall estaba recargado en la pared, leyendo los cuadros que había en la oficina. 

–Hola– les murmuró.

Niall le sonrió al instante y se acercó a el:–¿Qué quieren Zayn?.

Zayn se encogió de hombros y luego negó:– Bueno, me puse otro tatuaje, Liam y Louis también– le dio una mirada a Harry– tu también. Pero creo que el problema es que apagando las cámaras no se hablan entre ustedes.

Harry volteo el rostro y le dio una rápida mirada a Louis–Supongo que es eso.

No tuvieron oportunidad de seguir hablando cuando Will entró y les dio una mirada– Gracias por venir Zayn, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante– le dijo sarcásticamente a Zayn. 

–De nada– contesto Zayn.

–Voy a ir al grano, tengo una junta y necesito arreglar esto antes– los observo– algo pasa entre ustedes, no es posible que entre y estén casi callados, lo noto, lo notamos–suspiro– en serio no les conviene y no sé qué les paso, pero queremos que arreglen las cosas, porque queremos que estén   
bien–Harry bufó– Si Harry, a pesar de lo que piensas queremos lo mejor para ustedes. Así que– dijo caminando hacia la puerta– no salen de aquí, hasta que lo arreglen.

Harry rodo los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el sofá cuando la puerta se cerró: –¿Trajeron comida?, porque esto va para largo.

Zayn suspiro y se sentó encima del escritorio–Bueno, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Will ¿Quien empieza?

Silencio, eso fue lo único que consiguió Zayn.

–Yo empiezo entonces– les dijo y les dio una mirada– Me molesta que no hablen de sus problemas, Niall– lo observó– necesito que entiendas que no nos debes nada a nadie, que te quites eso de la cabeza y Liam sé que no quieres lastimar a nadie, pero hoy en día por todo lo que ha pasado con Danielle estas muy confundido, solo quiero que le des espacio a Niall para que no lo lastimes y   
luego te arrepientas, pero eso no significa que no le hables.

Niall le dio una mirada a Liam que solo asintió y bajo la mirada.

–Y Harry– continuó Zayn– no sé qué paso entre tú y Louis, pero es doloroso ver como Louis lo intenta y solo se topa con la pared y sé que te lástima, porque veo como buscas a Louis cuando el no te está viendo.

Harry dio un respingo y de reojo vio a Louis que lo observo fijamente y le lanzó una sonrisa.

Niall se mordía el labio y cuando hablo lo hizo con voz temblorosa:

–Sé que no les debo nada, o que eso es lo que piensan, sin embargo no tienen idea de lo mucho que agradezco que estén a mi lado– suspiro– Enserio, creo que nunca pensé tener unos amigos como ustedes y yo...–vio a Liam– Solo quiero que estén bien, y no les voy a mentir siento una conexión con Liam, y no quiero verlo sufrir ni lastimado, solo quiero protegerlo.

Para cuando termino de hablar, Zayn ya tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros y Niall dándole una mirada se acomodó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargándose en su hombro, dándole la espalda a los otros tres chicos.

–No tienes que protegerme– le dijo Liam.

Zayn sintió como Niall se estremeció y como apretaba sus manos, alejo un poco el rostro y vio como unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

–Niall no llores– le dijo Liam moviendo el pie de arriba hacia abajo– No quiero alejarme, pero por dios, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

–No me quieres a tu lado...–murmuro Niall.

–No es eso– Liam se puso de pie– lo que pasa es que si me alejo no te lastimo. 

Zayn arrugó el ceño.

–Necesito que tú te detengas Niall, porque yo no sé si pueda hacerlo– sentencio Liam.

Zayn vio cómo su amigo camino hasta quedar frente a él, luego abrazo a Niall por la cintura y puso su cabeza en la de Niall y cerró los ojos. Quiso alejarse pero Niall no se lo permitió.

–Niall– escuchó que le susurró Liam al rubio– sé que te quiero a mi lado, pero no sé si te quiero como tú quieres. Me siento presionado.

Niall por fin se alejó de Zayn y volteando su cuerpo abrazó a Liam.

–Siento haberte presionado, pero no quiero que te alejes, y no tienes por qué detenerte. Yo te quiero Liam. Puedo esperar.

Liam abrió los ojos y asintió–Perdón por hacerte sufrir, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

–Lo vales.

Zayn suspiro, realmente no pensaba que esa fuera la manera correcta, y no porque le importara que sus amigos estuvieran juntos, sino porque Niall seguía pensando que les debía algo. Les dio una última mirada mientras se abrazaban y luego vio a Harry viéndolos fijamente con los ojos muy   
brillantes, y pasando sus dientes por su labio inferior.

–Harry...– le dijo.

–Te mentí Louis– dijo de pronto.

Zayn vio a Louis removerse

–¿Sobre lo de Eleanor?.

Harry negó y no dejo de ver a Liam y Niall que lo observaban de reojo– Sobre lo de Nick. No me acosté con él en su casa ni en su oficina.

Zayn dio un respingo y escucho a Liam y Niall soltar un respingo también.

–Lo sabía–Louis camino y se arrodillo frente a Harry– Sé que no lo harías...

–Si lo hice– dijo Harry– Pero no tantas veces– desvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Louis– Quise hacerte enfadar esa noche, porque no me creíste lo de Eleanor, y por eso invente que lo hice más veces. 

–Harry...

–Lo siento, no quise que pensarás que era un puto, ni decepcionarte.

–Tu nunca me decepcionarías– le tomo la cara y peino sus rizos hacia atrás– y no quise llamarte de esa manera y menos quise golpearte esa noche. Lo siento.

Harry intentó levantarse pero Louis lo retuvo.

–¿Por eso te alejabas?– le murmuró

Harry asintió– Ya no voy a decirte nada de Eleanor.

Louis le sonrío de lado–Por fin la aceptaste.

–No Louis, ella nunca será buena para ti, lo que te conté de ella es verdad, pero solo consigo que te enfades conmigo, tu solo te vas a dar cuenta.

Louis arrugó el ceño y se puso de pie jalando a Harry de la mano.

–Siento haberte lastimado Harry, ¿Estamos bien?.

–No me voy a alejar de Nick– le dijo Harry rápidamente– Y no está a discusión, tú no te alejas de Eleanor yo no me alejo de Nick.

–No es lo mismo– se exaspero Louis– Ele es mi novia.

Harry rodo los ojos– Es un trato, yo no hablo de Eleanor, si tú no te metes con Nick, no me importa que no sea mi novio.

Louis iba a responder, pero pensó que era un buen avance como para pelear con Harry, ya vería como alejar a Nick.

–Está bien Hazza– le paso un brazo por los hombros.

Zayn les sonrío de lado y Liam les lanzó una mirada, pero Niall no pudo contenerse:

–Te acostaste con Nick.

Harry se encogió de hombros– Fue un experimento.

–¿Te gusto?– le preguntó el rubio viendo de reojo a Liam

Liam dio un respingo y se sonrojo, Zayn tenía curiosidad y Louis se veía fastidiado.

–Claro– dijo rápidamente Harry– Pero creo que no es el momento, luego Niall– le dio una mirada a Louis. Niall entendió al instante y asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces estamos bien?– les dijo Zayn.

Los otros cuatro asintieron y Zayn abrazó a Harry y Niall.

–Qué bello– les murmuro.

Harry sonrió como el solo sabía y le dio una rápida mirada a Louis que estaba con Liam diciéndole algo al oído.

–Nick es muy bueno– le susurro por enfrente del rostro de Zayn– Por si te interesa experimentar antes que con Liam.

Niall se puso muy rojo y Zayn se soltó riendo.

–Gracias por la información Harry– le dijo el rubio– Pero prefiero arriesgarme con Liam.

Zayn se sorprendió por lo que dijo Niall pero no dijo nada. Les dio una última mirada y se alejo recostándose en el sofá. Esperaba que esa buena vibra durará por varios días más.

*  
–¿Quieres algo de comer?– le preguntó Liam apenas entraron a su casa.

Niall negó y se recostó en el sofá de Liam cerrando los ojos y acomodándose a sus anchas. Tenía frio, mucho frío y últimamente solo los brazos de Liam se lo quitaban.

–¿Por qué no?– Liam prendió la calefacción y se puso frente a él –¿Te sientes bien?.

Aún con los ojos cerrados asintió–Creo que si empiezo a comer me voy a desviar de lo que quiero decirte.

El castaño se puso alerta al instante, se alejó un poco y lo observo fijamente, no quería hablar de nada aunque Niall tenía días queriendo conversar, y no es que él no quisiera, pero tenía miedo de que el rubio quisiera más. 

Todo había sido lindo y relajado, después de salir de la oficina de Will se habían ido a cenar, ellos dos solos y habían acordado que lo intentarían sin presionar nada, solo ver que surgía, los dos abiertos a las posibilidades, aunque sinceramente Liam no había estado tan seguro al principio, luego Niall parecía haber hecho magia, y todo aparentemente era más sencillo. 

No se habían vuelto a besar, Liam tenía la impresión que todo se iría abajo si se besaban, tenía miedo de pensar en Danielle de nuevo así que simplemente lo evitaba, pero hacía días que Niall buscaba algo más y no lo podía culpar, así que si, sabía que quería decirle y más tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado hace un día.

En el juego de caridad de Louis, Niall se había acercado enfrente de todos y le había plantado un beso en la comisura de los labios, sabía dios porque, Liam solo había abierto mucho los ojos y le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo tratando de que para las camaras y para las personas que estaban a su alrededor solo pareciera un gesto de amigos. Un gesto muy amoroso. Pero de amigos.

La verdad se había enojado un poco, y Niall entendió que lo había hecho mal, y no por que Liam se lo dijera, si no porque su amiga Amy estaba ese día con ellos, y le había dicho que estaba mal, que no fuera tan impulsivo. Amy no sabía lo que ellos se traían, pero siendo la mejor amiga de Niall podía ver claramente los que el rubio le hechaba.

Había agradecido tanto que Amy fuera, por que pudo despejarse de Niall un momento cuando la llevo a cenar.

–Liam– empezó el rubio sentándose en el sillón –¿Tienes miedo?

–¿A qué?

–No lo sé, a mí, a ti, a todos.

Liam negó–Tengo miedo a sentir Niall.

El rubio se mordió el labio y suspiro– ¿Tienes planeado avanzar algo?

–No lo sé.

–¿Puedo besarte?

Liam desvió la mirada y se alejó un poco más, lo único que logro fue que Niall se pusiera de pie y le tomará una mano.

–Niall, no creo que eso funcione, dijiste que sin presiones.

–Dios Liam– le murmuro– creo que te he dado suficiente espacio.

–No sé lo que quiero.

–Yo tampoco lo sé– le dijo– pero no creo que lo vayamos a descubrir si nos quedamos estancados donde mismo– se encogió de hombros– ¿por qué no quieres que te bese?.

–¿Quieres la verdad?– le dijo Liam.

Niall asintió.

–Creo que si te beso, voy a recordar a Danielle y no quiero que seas solo la persona que me recuerda a mi ex–novia.

El rubio contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y luego lanzó una risita– Dios, pensé que era porque la última vez te había lastimado con los aparatos.

Liam rodo los ojos y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro– Claro, búrlate.

Niall le sonrío– No me burlo, la verdad es que me da miedo que llegues a sentir solo eso por mí, pero me quiero arriesgar.

–¿Y luego que?– le murmuro nervioso.

–No te entiendo– le dijo Niall confundido.

–¿Vas a querer una relación o algo así?– entró en pánico Liam.

Niall no le demostró lo doloroso que había sido su tono de voz, como si fuera algo malo, solo lo observo y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

–No Liam, sin presiones, no creo que estés listo.

Liam suspiro más relajado y ladeo la cabeza–¿Y si pienso en ella?

–Voy a hacer que la olvides, es una promesa.

Niall se acercó más y tomo el rostro de Liam entre sus manos, quería besarlo, unir sus labios y hacerlo olvidar, pero no iba a dar un paso en falso, iba a esperar que Liam se lo permitiera. 

–Bueno hazlo– le soltó Liam.

Niall sonrío antes de posar sus labios sobre los del castaño. Eran cálidos, como los recordaba, aunque algo apretados, así que movió los suyos por unos segundos antes de que Liam le diera total libertad. Le gustaba definitivamente, y podía acostumbrarse a hacer eso diario y a todas horas, bajo   
sus manos por los brazos de Liam y entrelazó sus manos con las de su ¿amigo?, Liam dio un respingo pero no se alejó, Niall profundizó un poco más el beso y dejo que sus lenguas se encontraran, la verdad era que el rubio creía que todo aquello era muy erótico, y se preguntó a sí mismo si era correcto pensar eso, no le parecía tierno el beso, si no caliente, y sinceramente quería   
más. 

Abrió los ojos y vio los de Liam fuertemente cerrados, sonrió para sus adentros y antes de pensarlo le mordió el labio inferior capturándolo entre sus dientes, eso hizo que Liam abriera los ojos y que sonriera tímidamente sin dejar de besar al rubio. Niall se aventuró y llevo las manos de Liam a sus   
caderas y cuando Liam lo empezó a acariciar, supo que estaba todo bien. Siguieron besándose, Niall dejo de besar sus labios para pasar a su cuello, el castaño no dudo un instante en ladear su cabeza para darle más espacio y el rubio solo sonrío. 

Lo guio por la sala y lo sentó en un sillón, Liam lo observo fijamente y Niall se lamio los labios subiéndose a horcadas sobre sus caderas, solo un suspiro fue lo que soltó Liam y Niall ya lo estaba besando de nuevo, y hubieran seguido así por horas, pero Niall metió sus manos dentro de la playera de Liam y este se alejo sorprendido.

–No Niall– le murmuro y lo empujo un poco por el vientre– basta, bájate.

Niall haciendo un puchero se sentó a su lado, pero no soltó sus manos.

–¿Estás bien?– le murmuro.

Liam tardó en contestarle– Puedo acostumbrarme– le sonrío timidamente.

Niall sonrío ampliamente mostrando sus aparatos y poniéndose muy contento.

–Creo que por hoy no puedo pedir más.

Se quedaron callados un largo tiempo, Niall tenía sueño, pero tenía que regresar a su casa, hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Liam no lo soltó.

–Es tarde, quédate.

Lo jalo de la mano y recostándose en el sofá, dejo que el rubio se subiera encima y dejara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

–¿Lo vamos a intentar enserio?– preguntó Niall quedándose dormido.

–Claro Niall– fue lo último que escucho antes de quedarse dormido.

Liam se quedó un rato más despierto y con sorpresa descubrió que era la primera noche que no extrañaba tanto Danielle, era muy poca la sensación de ausencia que le oprimiera el pecho, le gusto, se sintió más contento, Niall era el causante de aquello. 

Y de pronto entendió por que Danielle lo dejó, ya no era el mismo, se había deteriorado pero Niall lo estaba tratando de curar, con todo su amor, y él estaba muy agradecido por aquello.

***  
H/R22:Amy acompaño a Niall al juego de caridad. Todos fueron, menos Zayn.  
H/R23: Niall se acerco a besar a Liam durante el juego.

 

Capitulo 11.2

Pero había un problema, después de días de haberse besado, cada vez que lo hacían Niall   
empezaba a dejarse llevar y en ocasiones Liam no lo detenía a tiempo, pero es que no estaba seguro de dar ese paso, ¡Por dios!, ni siquiera eran novios, eran como amigos con derechos, cuando Liam nunca había pensado en llegar a tener una relación así. 

Esa mañana Niall había pasado por su casa, iban a presentarse en un show de televisión y se había ofrecido a pasar por él, aunque realmente estaba una persona de seguridad esperándolos, ya que ninguno de los dos podía aún manejar. Había llegado y no tardo ni un instante en pasar a la cocina   
mientras esperaba a Liam. Cuando el castaño bajo las escaleras le dio una sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios, Niall le limpio los restos de betún que había dejado en los labios de Liam.

–Sabes bien– Liam se relamió los labios.

Niall sonrió–¿Estás listo?

–Voy a desayunar– le dijo acercándose al refrigerador y sacando un jugo.

Niall se quedó de espaldas a la barra, recargado en ella. Liam sacaba comida y la dejaba a un lado de Niall, pero cada que se acercaba Niall le robaba un beso donde fuera posible, el castaño no le respondía el beso, solo se alejaba divertido. Pero cuando dejo una manzana y se volteo a cerrar el   
refrigerador, sintió la mano de Niall sobre la suya y sonrío.

–¿Necesitas algo?– le murmuro

–A ti– Niall lo jalo por la mano y sus cuerpos chocaron, Niall aún estaba pegado a la barra y Liam pudo aprisionarlo.

–Niall– Liam le beso la mandíbula– Tenemos que irnos.

–Solo un poco– Niall poso sus manos en las caderas de su amigo haciendo que Liam abriera las piernas para dejar que Niall se metiera entre ellas.

Se siguieron besando por unos momentos más, Liam podía sentir los gemidos que el otro trataba de ahogar en los besos, y sonrío, le gustaba saber que podía hacer sentir así a Niall, pero también sabía que el rubio quería algo más. Niall le jaló un poco el cabello con un de sus manos y Liam lanzó un jadeo.

–Auch.

–Lo siento– le dijo besándole la mejilla.

–Está bien– Liam dejo que Niall le besará el cuello, y es que había descubierto que adoraba que el rubio hiciera eso, aunque varias veces lo había tenido que detener porque lo había mordido demasiado fuerte.   
Pero Niall no lo mordió solo le daba suaves caricias, y Liam se encontró deseando más, le estorbaba la ropa, y sin pensarlo mucho tomo por los muslos a Niall y lo cargo sin mucha dificultad y lo sentó en la barra. Niall abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de besarlo.

–Wow– le dijo.

Liam solo se encogió de hombros y siguió besándolo, Niall no lo pensó y rodeo la cintura de Liam con sus piernas atrayéndolo más hacia él. Se movía demasiado cerca rozándose sutilmente, Liam paseaba sus manos por las piernas de Niall y en ocasiones por su trasero, lo que hacía que el rubio   
se estremeciera y pusiera más ganas en el beso que había dejado de ser suave, más bien eran solo mordiscos en los labios dejándolos hinchados y rojos, Niall le dio una mirada y no pudo pensar en Liam más sexy. 

Así estuvieron hasta que Niall metió una de sus manos por la playera de Liam sobando su vientre, Liam se dejó hacer, aunque ya menos decidido que antes, y cuando el rubio le paseo la mano por su entrepierna entró en pánico. Dejo de besarlo y con pasos torpes se alejo recargándose en el refrigerador. Solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos y Liam negó.

–Mierda– dijo alejándose un poco más hacia la puerta–Voy al baño.

Niall seguía sentado en la barra tratando de regular su respiración y controlarse, su erección estaba más que despierta. Se bajó con cuidado y se puso frente al fregadero y se echó agua en la cara, tranquilizándose un poco. Escucho la bocina del carro que los esperaba y dando un suspiro, camino hacia el baño.

La puerta estaba abierta y vio a Liam de pie, pasándose la toalla por su cabeza. 

–Tenemos que irnos– le murmuro.

Niall esperó a que Liam le contestara, quería ver como reaccionaba.

–Claro– le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, paso por su lado y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza– ¿Se nos salió de las manos no?– le dijo pasando por la sala y tomando su chamarra.

–No lo suficiente– dijo Niall.

Liam arrugó el ceño– Oye...

–Está bien, sin presiones– Aunque Niall estaba cada vez menos convencido de aquello.

Liam le dejo pasar y vio como subía al coche, antes de cerrar la puerta le dio una mirada a la foto que estaba en el recibidor, era una de los cinco en un show, y tomo la decisión de pedir ayuda. 

Quería ir más lejos con Niall, pero no sabía cómo diablos hacerlo. Paso sus ojos sobre la imagen deteniéndose en el rostro de Zayn y negó, no podía hablar de eso con él, ni con Louis y sin dudar, lo supo, era Harry con el que tenía que hablar, después de todo, ya se había acostado con Nick.

Cerró la puerta y se trepo en la parte trasera del coche, Niall se quedó del otro lado con la frente apoyada en la fría ventana, Liam se quedó del otro lado, luego de unos segundos de haber avanzado sintió la mano del otro chico sobre la suya, y sin voltear la estrecho con la suya.

**  
H/R24: Ni Liam ni Niall tenían en ese entonces licencia para conducir.

***  
Capitulo 12

–Señor Payne, un gusto verlo en mi casa– dijo Harry abriéndole la puerta.

Liam le sonrío y entró dando un saltito a la casa de Harry.

–¿Porque tardaste tanto en abrir?

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo guio por la casa– Hablaba por teléfono.

Liam vio la gran sala y le gustó mucho.   
Aunque últimamente su casa había vuelto a tener la misma vibra que cuando Danielle estaba, no, se corrigió, era una vibra diferente, más grande y abrumadora, era la vibra de Niall.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar?–escuchó que le preguntaba Harry.

Liam asintió–Lo más fuerte que tengas.

Harry se sorprendió y arrugó el ceño–¿Por qué esas ganas de beber?

–Necesito tomar valor para preguntarte cosas.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, Liam escuchó el movimiento de Harry mientras se paseaba por la casa, vio un cuarto lleno de los discos que habían ganado y fotos que se habían tomado durante el tour.

–Me gusta esa foto– dijo Harry entrando y señalando la foto que se encontraba al lado de Liam.

Liam volteo la mirada y sonrió– De cuando cantamos Torn.

–La última presentación– Harry le tendió un vaso– todo era más tranquilo.

–¿Ahora también no?– dijo Liam dándose la vuelta.

Harry le sonrío de lado y bebió un poco– Supongo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Liam se dio la vuelta de nuevo y fijo su vista en una foto más–¿Acabas de colgar está no?

Harry le dio una mirada – sí, me gusta cómo se ven tus piernas y las de Zayn y Louis.

Liam se acercó y froto la parte donde se encontraba Niall y sonrió de lado. 

–¿Qué quieres Liam?–Harry le preguntó.

Liam con cautela se dio la vuelta.

–Necesito hablar– se apoyó en una silla– necesito saber.

–Vamos a la sala.

Se sentaron en un sillón viéndose de frente.

–¿Y bien?.

–¿Cómo fue que te acostaste con Nick?– preguntó rápidamente Liam

Harry casi se atraganto con la bebida y lo observo con confusión. No entendía a que venía esa pregunta, sinceramente creía que venía a hablar algo de Louis o de Niall. Abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba el asunto. 

Niall.

–¿Quieres coger con Niall?– le murmuro.

Liam se supo muy rojo y se empezó a sobar las manos– Bueno, creo que… quiero ver qué pasa, pero no entiendo muy bien cómo, no sé si estoy listo, si él está listo, yo creo que solo quiero conectarme con él…

Harry levantó una mano– Por dios, si quieres coger con Niall.

Liam le sonrió de lado y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

–Solo quiero ver qué pasa, enserio.

Harry estaba muy divertido y dejó el vaso sobre el suelo y subió las rodillas al sillón– ¿Por qué?

–¿Prometes no burlarte?

Harry puso una manos sobre su pecho– Lo juro.

–Hace días estábamos besándonos, mucho– le dijo– bueno, a quien engaño, estábamos muy calientes, pero no supe como continuar, me dio miedo.

Harry arrugó el ceño– Está bien tener miedo.

–Por eso vine Harry, no sé a quién preguntarle, ¿Qué mierda debo de hacer?

Harry se soltó las rodillas y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón– Creo que todo será más sencillo para ti y para Niall, ustedes se aman.

Liam dio un respingo y Harry arrugó el ceño –¿Qué pasa?

–Nada

–Liam…

–Creo que amar es una palabra muy poderosa.

Harry ladeo al cabeza–¿No lo amas?

–Lo quiero mucho, y lo amo como un amigo, pero no sé si siento esa clase de amor por él.

–Lo estas usando.

–No– dijo Liam rápidamente– eso no, lo hable con él, en verdad lo estamos intentando, pero no esperes que lo quiera de esa manera en unas semanas. Es un proceso Harry, ¿Tú te has enamorado en semanas?– le preguntó.

–Si

Liam arrugó el ceño–¿De quién?

Harry suspiro y puso su cabeza sobre el brazo– Tal vez lo descubras luego de que platiquemos.

–¿Nick?–dijo Liam rápidamente.

–Tú y Louis tienen una obsesión por Nick, mi mundo no gira a su alrededor.

Liam se encogió de hombros– ¿Entonces?

–¿Qué quieres saber específicamente?, Aunque no esperes que te diga mucho, solo me acosté con él una vez.

–¿Cómo te sentiste?

Harry se removió– Bien, no fue esa clase de conexión como con otras de mis novias, porque no sentía por el algo más que cariño de amigos, pero técnicamente fue muy bueno.

–¿Qué hizo?–dijo Liam

–¿Quieres los sucios detalles?– rio divertido Harry.

Liam hizo una mueca y negó–Dios, no. 

–Está bien– Harry tomo su vaso y le dio un trago– voy a contarte todo y tus preguntas que vengan al final–Liam asintió– Bueno, primero creo que fue más fácil porque estábamos borrachos, no mucho, pero el alcohol hace que te desinhibas, así que fue más sencillo, porque cuando lo bese y   
empecé a tocarlo él no me detuvo– arrugó el ceño– nunca le he preguntado si me detendría ahora.

–No lo creo– dijo Liam.

–¿Por?

–Harry– le dijo– No seré experto en relaciones entre hombres, pero desde que Nick te conoció te traía ganas, supongo que el ser amigos solo hizo más agradable la situación.

–Como sea, no sentí miedo, porque sabía que Nick no haría nada que yo no quisiera, así que todo fluyo. La verdad es que ayudo que él ya hubiera tenido otras experiencias, porque sabía qué hacer, como relajarme– se mordió el labio– hizo su trabajo, por así decirlo. Solo me deje llevar.

–¿Pero cómo lo hizo?– Liam se acercó más.

Harry le sonrío– dijiste que no querías detalles sucios, pero si tú lo pides, el me preparo antes, me masturbo un rato y beso mi cuerpo, luego se lamio dos dedos y me…

–Basta– dio un gritito Liam– olvídalo.

–Para fines prácticos solo consigue que Niall esté bien lubricado, porque si no será más difícil– vio a Liam– Claro en caso de que Niall sea el que valla abajo, si tú quieres ir en ese lugar, pues que te relaje a ti.

Liam hizo una mueca– No creo poder hacerlo, dejar que Niall me…– se detuvo.

–Mira Liam, tienes que aprender a decir las cosas como son, van a coger y punto, no es nada malo– suspiro– sobre lo otro, creo que tienes que hablar con Niall sobre qué lugar va a tener cada uno la primera vez, va a ser más sencillo, porque ya saben lo que les espera, y no están solo experimentando.

Liam asintió– ¿Y qué se siente?

Harry arrugó el ceño– Te dije que es bueno.

–No, digo, el sentimiento ¿Cuál es?

Harry se quedó un momento callado y luego cerrando los ojos le contesto:–Es perfecto, sientes que esa persona y tu están conectados de una manera que jamás creías, y no quieres que esa sensación se valla nunca, solo quieres que perdure, que venza las barreras del tiempo y puedas   
conectarte con él por siempre– suspiro–Sin restricciones.

Liam arrugó el ceño–Para no estar enamorado de Nick sentiste muchas cosas.

–No pensaba en Nick– dijo Harry sin pensar, y abrió mucho los ojos viendo a Liam.

–¿Qué?

Harry se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina, Liam lo siguió al instante y lo vio de pie frente al fregadero.

–Harry…–le llamó–¿Qué pasa?

Harry empezó a moverse de un pie al otro y se mordía el labio incómodo.

–¿Prometes no decir nada?– le dijo.

Liam se acercó– Harry vine aquí a preguntar como tener sexo con Niall, créeme no quiero que nada de lo que diga salga de aquí.

Harry sonrió un poco.

–Cuando estaba con Nick– le dijo– no pensé en él, no pensé que era el quien me besaba, quien me acariciaba y quien me llenaba con todo su ser– suspiro.

–¿Entonces?

–Ese día había peleado con Louis, por unas fotos, yo solo lo había abrazado un poco, pero Eleanor hizo un berrinche y Louis me pidió que me relajara un poco a su lado, que no estuviera encima de él.

Liam no dijo nada, pero intuyó lo que Harry quería decir.

–Cuando Nick comenzó a tocarme, solo pude pensar en que quería que esas manos y esos labios fueran de otra persona–susurro– quería que fuera Louis, mis gemidos eran para Louis, porque en mis fantasías él estaba encima de mí, me corrí pensando en él.

Liam le dio un apretón–¿Desde cuándo?

–Qué cosa– dijo Harry viéndolo de lado.

–¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por Louis?

–Supongo que desde hace tiempo, pero todo exploto cuando pensé en el mientras estaba con Nick.

–¿Quieres acostarte con Louis?–preguntó Liam

Harry soltó una carcajada– Ojala solo fuera eso, porque entonces no habría problemas, solo serían mis estúpidas hormonas, pero no me engaño Liam. Sé que si llegó a acostarme con Louis voy a querer que se quede en mi cama, que me abrace, que me bese siempre. 

Liam suspiro y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Harry se encogió de hombros– No puedo hacer mucho, Louis esta embobado con Eleanor.

–Está enamorado– le dijo Liam

–Está en esa relación por que le es sencillo– dijo Harry– Eleanor es la novia perfecta a los ojos de todos, tan linda que no puede ser real.

Liam se mordió el labio y pensó si contarle a Harry lo que sabía, después de todo Harry le estaba ayudando, y él no era realmente un gran amigo de Eleanor, solo convivía con ella porque Danielle era su amiga, pero siempre le pareció un poco sosa. 

–Ellos no están bien– le dijo– pelean muy seguido, por ti más que otra cosa.

Harry agrando los ojos. –¿Por mí?

–Eleanor esta celosa de ti.

Harry se quedó un momento callado– ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con Louis? Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Liam se alejó y se recargo en la barra– Hace meses te diría que estás loco, pero después de lo que he estado viviendo, te puedo decir que si de verdad lo intentas, todo puede pasar. A demás Louis no es tan indiferente a ti, y Eleanor ya nos ha cansado un poco a todos ¿no?

Harry le dio una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazo.

–Gracias Liam.

Liam le abrazó más fuerte– Dios, nunca pensé hablar contigo de sexo homosexual y alentarte a separar a Louis de Eleanor.

Harry se separó y ladeo la cabeza– Yo nunca pensé que fueras a coger con Niall.

Liam le dio un zape en la cabeza– Calla, vine a pedirte ayuda y terminaste con más ideas que yo. 

–Todo va a ir bien Liam– le murmuro– Niall es fuerte, a pesar de todo, y sé que a pesar de que no lo amas de la manera en que el si te ama a ti, va a suceder, Niall puede sostenerte en el camino, mientras aclaras las ideas. Zayn a veces no le da el mérito debido, y a veces ni Niall sabe de lo que es capaz, pero él puede. 

–Eso espero.

Harry le sonrío– ¿Te imaginas?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Si consigo que Louis me note, va a ser perfecto.

Liam no estaba completamente seguro de aquello, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar las fans, sus familias, ni siquiera sabía si quería hacer público cualquier asunto. Por dios nisiquiera sabía cuál era su relación con Niall.   
Pero al ver la sonrisa de Harry no quiso bajarlo de su nube. Y pensó en ser optimista. 

Tal vez si pensaba positivo todo iría bien. Se lo merecían.

*

Louis toco la puerta varias veces antes de suspirar y escuchar los pasos de Eleanor.

–Hola amor– le dijo cuándo Eleanor abrió la puerta, quiso darle un beso, pero la chica movió la cabeza–¿Qué pasa?

–Estoy harta– fue todo lo que Eleanor le dijo antes de dejarlo pasar.

Louis rodo los ojos, quería pasar una noche tranquila, pero últimamente solo peleaba con Eleanor, y estaba harto de que Managemet solo quisiera una relación perfecta, Por dios, ¿Quién la tenía?

–¿Qué paso ahora?– le dijo Louis.

Eleanor le dio su laptop y se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados– Tus fans me odian, las detesto.

Louis arrugó el ceño– Deja de decir esas cosas.

–No me apoyas en nada– le gritó Eleanor– en nada.

–¿Nada?–se mortifico Louis– Eleanor no me jodas, he hecho lo que has querido durante meses.

–No me importa, no haces lo suficiente– empezó a sollozar– estoy harta de todo eso del Larry Stylinson.

–No empieces de nuevo– le dijo fastidiado, dejando la laptop sobre la mesa.

–No me ayudas. Parece que lo prefieres a él– Eleanor empezó a dar vueltas por la sala y Louis comenzó a marearse.

–Eleanor– dijo tratando de tranquilizarse– Cariño, he hecho lo que has querido, he borrado a las seguidoras que te decían cosas, las he bloqueado, les he contestado fuertemente, dije que era mierda todo lo del Larry– la detuvo por la mano– Todo lo que quisiste que pusiera lo hice. ¿Qué más quieres?

–Quiero que dejes de ver a Harry.

Louis arrugó el ceño –¿Te das cuenta de lo imposible que suena lo que me pides?– le dijo.

–No lo intentas con fuerza– dijo Eleanor.

–Cómo quieres que deje de verlo, por dios, es mi amigo, mi compañero de banda, eso jamás va a suceder, métetelo en la cabeza.

Eleanor lanzó un grito de frustración y Louis la soltó– ¿Por qué estas así?

–Estoy harta de estar contigo a medias, no me pones atención, siempre esta Harry entre nosotros, estoy cansada, no sé porque sigo contigo.

Louis oscureció la mirada y le gruño– No es una obligación ¿sabes? Puedes dejarlo cuando quieras.

Eleanor agrando los ojos– Eso es lo que quieres, que me haga a un lado, para que puedas largarte con el puto de Harry.

Louis se empezó a hiperventilar– No hables así de él.

La chica empezó a manotear y Louis tuvo que abrazarla para que se calmara– Basta Eleanor.

–Déjame– la chica gimió.

–Eleanor, si no estás contenta podemos hablarlo, pero deja de comportarte como una niña.

–No tienes los pantalones para aceptar nada Louis– le escupió con rencor– me cansa lo pasivo que eres.

Louis la soltó– Y a mí me cansa lo histérica que te has vuelto, te lo juro, a veces pienso que no quieres estar conmigo– le dio una mirada–¿Estas segura de que no te pagan?

Un fuerte golpe fue lo único que sintió en su mejilla derecha, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Eleanor desplomarse contra la pared llorando. Se había pasado, Louis sabía que la cosa que más le molestaba a Eleanor era que pusiera en duda era el amor que le tenía, como lo hacían millones de personas alrededor del mundo.

–Lo siento– le dijo poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella– Eleanor, lo siento.

La chica lloro más fuerte y dejo que Louis la abrazara–¿Qué quieres que haga?– le susurró al oído y cuando le quito uno de los rizos de la cara no pudo evitar pensar en Harry.

–Apóyame a mí.

Louis asintió–¿Cómo?

–Hay una chica– comenzó Eleanor– dijo cosas sobre el Larry.

Louis se puso de pie y se acercó a la laptop, busco en el Twitter de Eleanor y arrugó el ceño–no veo nada.

–En un DM– le dijo Eleanor.

Louis los abrió y leyó lo que Eleanor le había contestado a la chica. Vio el user name   
“@Stylesandsex” y luego lo que Eleanor contesto: “Why the Fuck I Follow You?”

–Eleanor no puedes contestarle así a las fans, no está bien.

–¿Y si está bien que me digan cosas?

–La chica no te dijo nada– le murmuro.

Eleanor se puso de pie y se sentó en la mesa viéndolo a los ojos– Me vas a apoyar o no.

Louis la vio por unos momentos y asintió nada convencido– ¿Qué quieres?

–Bloquéala.

Louis tomo su celular, busco a la chica y con un sentimiento de ser una marioneta la bloqueo.

–¿Feliz?

Eleanor ensancho una sonrisa– Mucho– le beso los labios y lo atrajo.

Louis no tenía ganas de aquello, pero se dejó llevar por la chica, y le rodeo la cintura, Eleanor había aprisionado sus caderas sobre la cintura de Louis cuando el celular del chico empezó a sonar.

–No contestes– le murmuro Eleanor sobre sus labios.

–Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

Eleanor algo fastidiada se recostó sobre la mesa, pero aún tenía las piernas sobre las caderas de Louis.

–¿Hola?– dijo Louis.

–Ven a mi casa– escucho una voz gruesa.

Louis arrugó el ceño– ¿Harry?

Eleanor rodo los ojos y soltó a Louis.

–Por favor– le dijo el rizado alargando la voz.

–¿Estas borracho?– le preguntó.

–Un poco– lo escucho suspirar– necesito hablar contigo.

Louis arrugó el ceño–¿Ahora?

–Es importante, te juro que si no lo fuera no te lo pediría.

Louis le dio una mirada a Eleanor antes de contestar– Voy para allá.

Eleanor agrando los ojos– Dime que no vas con él.

Louis se mordió el labio– Le pasa algo, tengo que ir.

–¿Y yo?– le espetó– yo tampoco estoy bien.

–Ya hice lo que quisiste– le dijo acomodándose la camisa.

–Eso no es suficiente– dijo bajándose de la mesa y siguiéndolo– Louis te vas a arrepentir si te vas.

–No me amenaces Eleanor– le dijo Louis, tomo el picaporte e iba a salir, luego se detuvo y le dio una mirada– Te quiero– se acercó y quiso besarla, pero Eleanor movió su rostro.

–Lárgate con él.

Lo empujo por la espalda y Louis escucho cuando cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casa.   
Rodo los ojos y sumamente cansado se subió a su coche.

–Ojala que Harry en verdad tenga algo importante que decirme– dijo para sí mismo.

Arranco el coche y se dirigió a la casa del rizado. 

*

Cuando Harry le llamó a Louis, ya estaba medianamente ebrio, y no quería estarlo, porque entonces Louis creería que todo era un juego, y no lo era.

Se metió al baño y se mojó la cara con mucha agua, varias veces, estuvo frente al espejo y   
estúpidamente intento practicar lo que iba a decir.

–Louis, te quiero– Harry murmuro y luego negó con la cabeza.

Louis sabía que lo quería, el problema es que no era esa clase de cariño. Se froto los ojos e intento de nuevo.

–Louis, te deseo– dijo más firme.

Pero volvió a negar con la cabeza, eso hacia parecer que solo lo quería por el físico.   
Bueno, eso era un punto extra, pero no era lo único que influía.

Se vio de nuevo en el espejo y noto su vestimenta, estaba normal, mezclilla y algodón, se olfateo las axilas y noto los bóxer que traía, estaba pensando en su aliento cuando se preguntó porque mierda   
lo estaba haciendo. No es que fuera a tener relaciones con Louis, la verdad es que si Louis no salía corriendo y lo escuchaba hasta el final, sería un gran avance. 

Salió del baño y se tomó otro trago, solo eso lo tranquilizaba, miro el reloj y vio la hora. 9:15, había llamado a Louis hacia media hora, seguramente estaba a punto de llegar. Pero Louis se tardó. 

Y él bebió más. 

Estaba acostado en un sillón, una hora después, con el cabello desparramado y con el celular en la mano, tratando de llamarlo de nuevo, cuando el timbre sonó y el dio un saltito por el susto que le había causado.

–¿Por qué estas bebiendo?– fue lo primero que Louis le dijo a Harry entrando a su casa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo guio a la sala.

–¿Por qué te tardaste?– murmuro Harry recargado en la pared, para no perder el equilibrio.

–Tuve un problema con el carro– le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

–Mentiroso– dijo Harry al instante.

–¿Disculpa?– se extrañó Louis.

–Estabas con Eleanor, seguramente estabas cogiendo con ella, y por eso llegaste tarde– Harry escupió con desprecio y segundos después se lamentó de haberlo dicho, no era esa la forma con la que quería empezar la conversación.

Louis se recargo cansado y sin quitar los ojos de Harry le susurro:– Ella no quiere verme en este momento.

Harry arrugo el ceño y se acercó–¿Está todo bien?– dijo tratando de aligerar la conversación.

–No creo que en verdad te importe, pero no, nada está bien.

Louis se veía fastidiado y Harry no creía que justo en ese momento reaccionara de forma tranquila a lo que Harry quería decirle. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle algo de beber.

–¿Vodka?– le dijo sentándose a su lado y dándole la botella.

Louis le dio una mirada y se enderezo–No voy a poder manejar.

–No te estoy corriendo, quédate a dormir.

Harry esperó unos segundos antes de que Louis tomara la botella y le diera un trago directo de ella. 

Vio su rostro de disgusto cuando toco el líquido y luego de ligereza al dejar la botella.   
Y Harry tuvo un plan. No iba a ponerlo borracho, solo necesitaba relajarlo. Era sencillo. 

Y lo fue, Louis estaba riéndose apenas media hora después, estaban tirados en el sillón recordando el fin de semana que pasaron en el búngalo del padrastro de Harry.

–Yo solo puedo recordar el cabello de todos– dijo Louis– era un desastre.

Harry se acomodó– El tuyo sigue siendo un desastre– dijo y le removió el cabello.

Louis hizo un mohín y le sonrió– Claro, rizos perfectos.

Harry le saco la lengua y se recargo más en el sofá. Y Louis hizo lo mismo, y no pudo evitar buscar su mirada, y encontrarse con ella. Louis le sonrío un poco y se acercó más.

–¿Estas bien? ¿Cierto?– le dijo Louis.

Harry se extrañó por la pregunta–¿Por?

–Me llamaste, y dijiste que me necesitabas.

Harry se puso alerta y se mordió el labio.

–Claro.

–¿Era una mentira?– Louis cerró los ojos.

–No.

–No importa sabes, me alegró salir de casa de Eleanor– suspiro.

–¿Por qué?– Harry subió los pies al sofá y se sentó de lado, para ver a Louis.

Vio cómo se encogía de hombros– Todo está muy tenso, Eleanor no es la misma, me reclama todo.

Harry vio una oportunidad para empezar a decirle a Louis, lo que quería hablar.

–¿Eres feliz con ella?– le preguntó.

–No como antes– le contesto al instante Louis.

Louis abrió los ojos y vio a Harry muy cerca de él, le sonrió de lado y se acomodó para verlo de frente. Y vio los ojos de Harry, vio su mirada fija en la suya y tuvo un sentimiento de temor y de incertidumbre. Se veía guapo, aunque siempre lo había sido, pero su cabello enmarañado lo hacía ver sumamente infantil. Le pasó una mano y vio a Harry estremecerse.

–¿Puedo intentar algo?– le dijo el rizado.

Louis arrugó el ceño–¿Qué cosa?

–Quiero probar algo, necesito hacerlo, pero júrame que no vas a enfadarte.

Louis se removió – ¿Enfadarme?

–Solo quiero saber…

Louis en el fondo sabía de lo que se trataba, porque Harry se había acercado mucho a él, y sus manos y hombros se rozaban, pero no se detuvo, necesitaba un poco de escape de todos sus problemas. 

–Hazlo.

Harry abrió los ojos y se acercó más, y con mucho cuidado volteo el rostro de Louis, le beso la frente y luego la nariz, Louis sonrió un poco cerrando los ojos, Harry se alejó para poder verlo bien, y luego con un pequeño movimiento, junto sus labios, un toque, pequeño, suave, una parte de Harry quería pensar que era una equivocación sus sentimientos, que solo era jodida lujuria, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Cuando se tocaron, Harry sintió las ganas inmensas de acercar todo su cuerpo, pero se contuvo, movió sus labios y espero a Louis.

Louis se mantuvo estático hasta segundos después, luego con delicadeza movió sus labios contra Harry rozándolos más fuertemente. Harry besaba hermoso, como él era, Louis no tuvo otro adjetivo para describirlo, porque cuando le permitió entrar en su boca, y enredar sus lenguas, sintió calidez, simplemente el más pequeño sabía lo que hacía, no tenía problemas en deslizar sus dientes suavemente sobre los labios de Louis, y jalarlos un poco. 

Harry tomo el cabello de Louis y lo masajeo un poco, y Louis lanzó un gemido. Se envalentono y se acercó más, tocando sus pechos. Louis no lo detuvo y lo beso más profundo, ambos sabían a vodka, era un sabor permanente y fuerte. Harry sintió las manos de Louis sobre su cabello, un   
pequeño tiro, y luego sintió como su lengua era expulsada y sus labios abandonados.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Louis respirando con dificultad y negando con la cabeza– No está bien– le escuchó murmurar poniéndose de pie.

Harry lo siguió al instante–¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo novia– Louis se alejó, recargándose en la pared.

Harry lanzó un gruñido– No eres feliz, ¿Qué importa?

Louis volvió a negar– Si importa.

Harry se acercó y a pesar de la mano del otro para detenerlo, pudo verlo muy de cerca– Déjate llevar.

Louis se mordió el labio y antes de que lo pensara, Harry lo tomo de las manos y lo beso de nuevo. 

Pero esta vez fue más fuerte, chocando sus bocas y sus cuerpos. Harry sintió a Louis alejarse, pero fue solo un momento antes de rendirse, dejo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Louis a cada lado y siguió besando muy fuerte y muy profundo.

Louis tenía sus manos aferradas a la cintura de Harry, y el rizado le dio una patadita a las piernas de Louis, para que las abriera, lo hizo y Harry pudo estar en pleno contacto con el pecho de Louis, le gusto la sensación, y mordió el labio de Louis antes de abandonarlo y pasar a su cuello, dejo unos   
suaves besos y luego unas lamidas que hicieron a Louis estremecerse.

Harry sonrió y bajo sus manos a las caderas de Louis, sobando suavemente para que se relajara por completo.

–Está bien, ¿Lo ves?– le dijo en el oído antes de besarle el lóbulo y quedarse un buen tiempo ahí mordiendo suavemente.

Sintió las manos de Louis aferrarse a su camisa y viajar más debajo de su cuerpo, por su trasero, y Harry recordó el perfecto trasero de Louis y quiso hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un apretón y haciendo un movimiento hacia delante sus entrepiernas se rozaron, y se sorprendió de lo caliente que se había puesto.

Dejo de aprisionar a Louis, y cambio de lugar, el quedo pegado a la pared y sintió a Louis suspirar y besarlo más suave, en los ojos y las mejillas. Y de pronto estaba siendo elevado, y quedo a horcadas, con sus piernas enroscadas en las caderas de Louis, abrió los ojos y vio a Louis aferrado a su cuello y el hizo lo mismo. La verdad era algo incómodo, porque Louis era más bajito   
que él, pero el estarse rozando de esa manera lo compensaba.

Era grandioso, podía sentir la respiración de Louis en su cuello, y ni siquiera se estaban besando, solo frotándose, y se sentía tan bien. 

–¿Vamos a hacerlo Louis?– le dijo en broma, y de pronto sintió sus piernas caer al piso.

Louis se alejó y lo vio fijamente, luego se recargo a su lado y se deslizó por la pared, enterrando las manos en su cabeza y estas en sus rodillas. Harry que estaba de pie, se deslizo a su lado y espero a que Louis dijera algo, pero no dijo nada, solo se escuchaba su agitada respiración. 

Espero por al menos 20 minutos, y nada.

–Te llamé porque quería decirte lo mucho que significas para mí– dijo de pronto– te amo, no puedo evitarlo, y si pudiera no lo haría, no estoy haciendo algo malo, quería decírtelo, no solo siento una amistad por ti, hay algo más. Algo que me abruma, me llena y no puedo controlar– le dio una mirada   
al cabello de Louis– Dime algo Louis.

–No voy a dejar a Eleanor.

Harry sintió una flecha en su estomagó y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero cuando Louis levantó la mirada vio lágrimas en las mejillas de Louis, y se contuvo.

–Pero tampoco te quiero dejar a ti– le dijo.

Harry sintió un poco de esperanza– ¿Cómo?

–No sé qué quieres de mi Harry.

Harry medito un poco, ¿Qué quería de Louis?, Todo, pero sabía que no podía dárselo, no al menos ahora.

–Quiero que solo me quieras a mí– suspiro–pero sé que no es posible, no en este momento, así que quiero lo que me puedas ofrecer.

Louis se limpió las lágrimas y arrugó el ceño–¿Ofrecer?.

Harry se mordió el labio y empezó a desesperarse.

–No me quieres dejar, pero tampoco a Eleanor, ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

Louis abrió la boca y quiso hablar, luego se detuvo y respiro profundamente.–No lo sé, solo sé que quiero sentirte de nuevo junto a mí.

Harry se preguntó si Louis no sentiría solo calentura por él, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le importaría, si esa era la única forma de estar junto a él.

–Quédate a mi lado– le dijo.

–No voy a dejar a Eleanor– repitió Louis– La amo.

Harry ahora si dejo caer una lagrima pero se recompuso al instante.

–Si la amaras como dices, no habrías dejado que te besara.

Louis se removió incomodo– Yo no…

–Está bien– le dijo Harry– la amas, pero también sientes algo por mí ¿No?

Louis asintió sin pensarlo y luego arrugó el ceño– Te quiero mucho, muchísimo.

Harry suspiro y tomo una decisión.

–Vamos a intentarlo, los dos.

–Mi novia es Eleanor.

–Sé que ella es tu novia– se exaspero Harry– lo sé, pero en verdad si la quisieras como dices no estrías aquí, sigue mintiéndote Louis, yo se la verdad.

–¿Cuál es?– lo retó Louis.

–Que me amas, pero sientes algo por Eleanor, por todo el cariño que te ha dado, y no sabes como terminar con esa relación, por dios, siempre estas enfadado, y siempre me celas, enserio Louis, no te engañes a ti mismo.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

–Eleanor es perfecta para mí.

–Tan perfecta que da miedo– le dijo Harry.

Louis se golpeó la cabeza en la pared cuando se recargo y se quedó callado–¿Qué quieres?

–Dame una oportunidad, solo una, de hacerte feliz– tomo aire– si quieres no dejes a Eleanor, sigue con ella.

–¿Engañarla?– le dijo.

–De todas maneras piensa que tenemos algo, ¿Qué más da?– Harry se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quién te dijo eso?– Louis se cruzó de piernas–¿Liam?

Harry movió su mano para restarle importancia.

–Velo de esta manera, te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, y tú sigues con ella, sino funciona, simplemente lo dejas, yo soy el único que sale perdiendo.

–Eso es muy egoísta de mi parte– murmuro Louis.

–No me importa, porque aunque estés con Eleanor, no eres de su propiedad, no le pertenecemos a las personas por siempre Lou– sonrió– Es mi decisión.

Louis puso una mano sobre el piso y movió sus dedos– ¿Estas bien con eso?.

Harry sonrió – Es más de lo que tenía antes. Solo quiero que me ames como según tú la amas a ella.

–No voy a iniciar algo contigo tratando de imitar lo que siento por ella.

Se quedaron callados un momento luego Louis le murmuro.

–¿No es porque estas borracho verdad?

Harry negó.

–¿Y tú?– le dijo– ¿no me estás diciendo que si, por que estas borracho?.

Louis lo medito– supongo que solo me dio el valor– le dijo.

Harry se acercó y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis– Gracias.

Louis puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Harry.

–No quiero que digas nada en contra de Eleanor– le murmuro.

–No voy a decir nada de ella– le dijo con los ojos cerrados– tu solo vas a darte cuenta de lo mucho que te voy a hacer feliz, más que ella, más que nadie, voy a jugar limpio Louis y vas a venir a quedarte con migo para siempre, por sobre cualquier persona, estoy seguro. No hay nadie tan perfecto para ti, como yo.

Louis sonrió, le gustó eso, y recordó una ocasión en que Eleanor había dicho que ella era perfecta para Louis. En este momento, con su mano meciendo los rizos de Harry, Louis no pudo decidir a quien le creía, y quien quería que tuviera la razón.

Le dio un beso en la sien a Harry y este se aferró a la cintura de Louis, ambos con los ojos cerrados sonrieron, pero Harry no vio a Louis arrugar el ceño.   
Estaba recordando lo que Harry había dicho, si el en verdad amara a Eleanor como dice, no hubiera aceptado a Harry, pero el simplemente creía que su amigo era tan abrumador, que no había podido negarse.

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Niall abrió los ojos cuando escucho la ducha de baño, arrugo el ceño y se enderezo sobre la cama. 

Estaba en el cuarto de Liam, se había quedado a pasar la noche después de estar todo el día ensayando. Se durmieron rápidamente, Liam solo se había quitado la playera y Niall se recostó solo con su bóxer puesto. Cuando estuvieron en la cama se habían acurrucado, buscando el calor del   
otro. Y Niall no podía evitar fantasear con Liam y él en una cama, pero como siempre se detenía, no debía presionar a Liam.

Paso una mano por su cabello y lo meció, tratando de despejarse, bostezo profundamente y estirándose, bajo de la cama. Se encamino a la puerta, pero el enorme espejo que Liam tenía en la   
pared se le atravesó y se paró de frente.

No le gustaba lo que veía, ni sus piernas, sus brazos y menos su estómago, trato de sonreír y los aparatos aparecieron, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Los abrió y pudo ver lo único realmente bello en él, sus ojos. Por eso no entendía completamente el por qué Liam estaba intentándolo, tal vez no quería estar con él de forma más íntima porque no le gustaba. Bufó tratando   
de despejar su mente, escucho la puerta del baño abriéndose, pero no dejo de verse en el espejo. 

–¿Qué haces?– Liam se estaba secando el cabello y solo llevaba un bóxer limpio puesto.

Niall se mordió el labio– ¿Te gustó?– le dijo bajito.

Liam se acercó y Niall pudo ver su reflejo detrás de él– Por supuesto– le murmuro– ¿Qué pasa?

Liam abrazó su cintura y agachando un poco la cabeza, lo acomodó en su hombro, recargándose.

–No soy tan atractivo como tú– le murmuro viéndolo a los ojos.

–Niall…

–¿Es por eso que no quieres tener relaciones conmigo?– le soltó– ¿Solo sirvo para quitarte la calentura por encima de la ropa?

Liam se sonrojó y suspirando entrelazó su mano con la de Niall– De hecho quiero hablar contigo.

Lo volteo y lo guio hacia la cama donde se sentó cruzando sus piernas, el rubio se puso de frente imitando su posición.

Liam se froto las manos– He estado investigando.

–¿Sobre qué?– le preguntó.

–Incluso le pregunte a Harry…

–Liam…

–Leí historias y vi una serie de televisión.

–Liam–Niall detuvo el movimiento de sus manos– ¿De qué hablas?

El castaño respiro hondo y contestó –Sexo.

Niall abrió los ojos, luego incomodo se removió, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su miembro.

–¿Sexo?– repitió.

Liam asintió y le sonrió de lado.

–¿Y qué encontraste?– le dijo

–Muchas cosas–susurro Liam– se en teoría lo que debe hacerse, y como hacerlo menos doloroso.

Niall gruño–¿Menos?

–La primera vez duele–continuo Liam– pero creo que se cómo hacerlo… hay una serie de   
televisión…

Niall se extrañó–¿Viste una serie gay?

Liam se sonrojo– Te sorprenderás de lo productivo que es, solo vi una, te pareces a uno de los protagonistas y leí una historia, ¿la recuerdas? Room 317, el punto es que supe investigar, y se algunas cosas… tenemos que platicar sobre…

–¿Viste una serie gay?– repitió Niall divertido.

–No te concentras, ponme atención.

–Créeme tienes mi atención desde que la palabra sexo salió de tu boca– le sonrió el rubio.

Liam rodo los ojos–El punto es que tenemos que hablar de varias cosas, si es que queremos dar ese paso.

El rubio se acomodó en la cama y asintió–¿Qué hay que hablar?

–Bueno, creo que sería interesante que vieras antes algún video que yo vi, para que tengas una idea realmente clara.

Se bajó de la cama y abrio la computadora que estaba sobre la mesa.

–¿Dijiste algo de Room 317?– murmuro Niall mientras lo observaba.

Liam asintió, mientras conectaba la laptop– ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo leí una parte de la historia?.

–Chipi

–Bueno, la busque de nuevo y leí las partes interesantes, donde tenían intimidad y…

–¿No dijiste que era Larry?.

Liam arrugó el ceño mientras tecleaba en la laptop– Si, no puedes creer lo traumático que fue leer eso– se estremeció.

Niall ahogo una carcajada y sonrío– Bueno, ¿encontraste algo sobre nosotros?

–Pues somos muy felices en las historias que hacen las fans.

–Espero que eso se traiga a la realidad– le dijo Niall moviendo sus piernas.

>> Advertida/o.

El castaño no le dijo nada, solo le dio la espalda y siguió buscando el video. Niall estaba viendo sus perfectas piernas cuando Liam le hablo de nuevo:

–Te mueres

–¿Disculpa?– le preguntó extrañado.

–En Room 317, te mueres, fue raro leer eso.

–¿Cómo muero?

–Cáncer.

Liam le dio una mirada y Niall se volteo quedando recostado–Que feo que me maten, siempre me hacen algo, a mí, o a Harry, supongo que piensan que somos los que más sufrimos.

–¿Por qué?– dijo Liam caminando hacia la cama, con la laptop en sus manos.

–Por Eleanor y Danielle– contesto secamente.

Liam tuvo el impulso de preguntar algo más, pero se contuvo.

>

–Ven– le llamó.

Niall volvió a sentarse y Liam pudo ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

–La serie que vi, se llama Queer As Folk– le dijo.

–La conozco– murmuro Niall– Amy estaba obsesionada con esa serie.

–Bueno, ve el video– le tendió la laptop y se acercó un poco más.

Niall se acomodó mejor y cuando pulso play lo primero que vio fue a un rubio y un castaño besándose en el centro de un loft, sonrío.   
Luego las cosas se ponían más intensas, y Niall vio aproximadamente 4 minutos de diferentes escenas de esos dos teniendo relaciones, le parecía sencillo, y el video no había hecho otra cosa que ponerlo caliente.

–Te pareces al castaño– dijo Niall cuando el video termino.

–A Brian– Liam lo estaba viendo fijamente– Y tú al rubio, a Justin.

Niall sonrió maliciosamente– ¿Y por qué vi este video?

–Bueno, tenemos que decidir quién va a ir debajo y como lo vamos a hacer.

Al rubio se le seco la boca, iba enserio, Liam realmente estaba hablando de llevar las cosas más lejos.

–Creo que voy abajo ¿no?– le dijo tanteando la cama– Yo no sé de posiciones, el que investigo fuiste tú, así que tú decide eso.

Liam asintió. Luego los dos se quedaron callados y Niall pudo sentir un poco de incomodidad ¿Qué se supone que pasaría después?.

El castaño se puso de pie y tomo la laptop para dejarla sobre el tocador, luego viendo de reojo a Niall le sonrió.

–¿Y bien semental?–el rubio se recostó sobre la cama– ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Liam rodo los ojos y con pasos lentos se trepo en la cama al lado de Niall– Que gracioso.

–Lo siento– le dijo el otro chico acercándose para juntar sus rostros–¿Estás seguro?

–¿Tu?– Liam le acaricio el cabello.

–Segurísimo

El castaño le dio una última mirada antes de besarlo, se acercaron más y pronto estuvieron en pleno contacto, como solo llevaban puestos su bóxer no fue difícil estremecerse ante la sensación   
de cercanía del otro y Niall sonrío durante el beso, acaricio la cabeza de Liam, sintiendo raspar sus dedos y sonrío aún más. Puso cada mano encima de la cabeza de Niall y en un movimiento se trepo encima de él quedando de frente, viéndose fijamente. 

–Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos– le murmuro dándole un beso en la mejilla– tan azules.

El otro chico sonrío y levantando un poco su cabeza le dio un beso en la nariz– Me gusta tu nariz. 

Liam soltó una risita– Claro, mi sensual nariz.

–Es perfecta– Niall no dejaba de verlo a los ojos y pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Liam, siguiendo su respiración y acariciando cada espacio que podía alcanzar.

Acorto la distancia entre los dos y sus pechos quedaron en pleno contacto, Liam podía sentir la respiración de Niall un poco más agitada que la suya, y se preguntó si era por la anticipación sobrelo que iba a pasar, o por nervios, le dio un beso en la oreja, para luego darle un suave mordisco en   
el mismo lugar y lo sintió removerse debajo de él, le gusto esa sensación, sentirlo moverse de esa manera, y con una sonrisa se dedicó un tiempo extenso a lamer, besar y morder por debajo de la oreja, después de todo, tenía que relajar a Niall o eso no iba a funcionar. Mientras se dedicaba a   
hacer eso, sus manos se pasearon por el pecho del rubio, tocando suavemente y apretando en lugares donde sabía que Niall tendría una reacción más intensa. Llego al pliegue de los bóxer y dudo un momento en que hacer, decidió esperar un poco más y sus manos se dirigieron a los muslos de rubio y trazo círculos pequeños.

Logró que Niall abriera las piernas y él pudo acomodarse mejor, siguió besando y ahora había comenzado a chupar con más fuerza, lo que había causado que el rubio lanzará pequeños jadeos,Liam pudo verlo de reojo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose los labios. Sonrió y   
mordió con más fuerza.

–¡Liam!–jadeo– Dios, tu solo…– se detuvo– mierda, haz algo más…

–¿No te gusta lo que hago?

–Claro– dijo controlándose un poco– pero, no quiero acabar tan rápido.

Liam arrugó el ceño y no comprendió hasta que Niall movió sus piernas y el quedo en contacto con su miembro, y pudo sentir la dureza del rubio. La verdad se sorprendió, pero pronto descubrió que necesitaba sentir eso, y que el mismo estaba en la misma situación.

–Que desesperado– le dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó y beso su pecho, dejando rastros de ellos, bajo hasta el ombligo y antes de pensárselo dos veces tomo las orillas del bóxer y los bajo suavemente, sintió a Niall levantar las caderas para darle más facilidad y luego de un momento, el rubio estaba completamente desnudo, encima de su   
cama.

–Joder Niall– le murmuro sobre sus labios.

Niall sonrió y tomo su rostro para besarlo más profundamente, acariciando sus labios y saboreando su lengua, Liam le regresaba el beso con la misma intensidad y cuando el rubio empezó a morder sus labios, él hizo lo mismo, era prácticamente un competencia por ver quién era el que más mordía y el que tenía el control, la verdad era que él iba ganando, pero luego Niall hizo un movimiento que lo dejo desarmado.

Sintió las piernas del menor enredarse en sus caderas y juntar sus erecciones, Liam dio un   
respingo, y Niall pudo capturar su labio menor y morderlo a sus anchas, cuando se cansó le sonrío a Liam.

–Creo que estas muy vestido– le dijo, desenredando sus piernas de la cintura de Liam.

El mayor no lo pensó dos veces y con mucha agilidad bajo sus bóxer y los aventó al piso, se trepó sobre Niall y el rubio abrió los ojos.

–Dios Liam– le dijo– Sabía que estabas bien dotado, pero esto…

Liam se encogió de hombros y le removió el cabello–¿Estás listo?

Niall asintió y Liam regreso a besarlo, pero ahora su cuello y movió sus manos hasta encontrarse con la erección de Niall, haciendo un espacio entre ellos dos y dándole suaves caricias, apenas y   
rozaba al rubio con sus dedos, el otro chico estaba gimiendo bajito y restregando sus caderas en la mano de Liam, acercándose lo más que podía y cuando Liam tomo su erección por completo moviendo su mano, se arqueo ante el mayor y Liam pudo besar el pecho y morder todo lo que quería.

El pobre de Niall no podía abrir los ojos, y la verdad era que Liam no estaba haciendo nada extraordinario, solo estaba acariciándolo cada vez más rápido y besándolo, pero Niall estaba moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo y arqueando la espalda una y otra vez.

–¿Esta bien?– le murmuro sobre el oído.

Niall que había tenido los ojos cerrados asintió– Sí..– suspiro– es solo que… siento tu jodida erección en mi pierna– lo observo–¿Puedes…?

Liam le sonrío– Que impaciente.

Luego dándole otro beso pero en la frente, se estiro sobre la cabeza de Niall y del buró abrió un cajón y saco un botecito azul.

–Date la vuelta cariño– le dijo

Niall negó con la cabeza– Quiero verte.

–Niall, no creo que eso sea recomendable– le murmuro abriendo el bote– tus piernas tienen que acomodarse un poco más arriba y con tu rodilla lesionada…

Niall rodo los ojos– Pero quiero verte…

–Voy a acercar mi cara a la tuya, todo el tiempo– le sonrió.

El rubio de mala gana asintió, y Liam se quitó de encima para que pudiera voltearse, por eso Niall no vio la mirada de Liam cuando quedo de espaldas a él, lo observo por completo y sintió una punzada en su mimbro que solo hizo que se agrandara un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

Se acomodó de nuevo encima de él y vació un poco de líquido en su mano, luego dando un suspiro se acercó a besar el cuello de Niall, y mordió su nuca suavemente, el rubio se estremeció y levanto un poco su trasero y Liam lanzó un jadeo. Continúo besando su espalda y acomodo mejor a Niall,   
luego le murmuro sobre su oído.

–Vamos a ir de poco a poco, si te sientes incomodo, dímelo.

Vio al chico asentir y dando un último suspiro acaricio el trasero de Niall y antes de pensárselo dos veces empezó a acariciar la entrada del rubio, sintió a Niall ponerse más rígido al instante y le siguió dando besos donde podía tratando de relajarlo, cuando de nuevo Niall comenzó a moverse para   
tener contacto con él metió uno de sus dedos y sintió el abrumador calor que emanaba. Cerro los ojos y dejo que Niall se acostumbrara a la sensación, cuando sintió que todo estaba bien introdujo otro de sus dedos.

–Mierda– dijo Niall.

Liam se acercó lo más que pudo, y vio a Niall con los ojos cerrados, le beso la mejilla y con su otra mano movió su rostro para que quedara de lado.

–Abre los ojos– le dijo

El rubio los abrió y Liam le sonrío, acerco su rostro y continúo besándolo en los labios, intentando que se olvidara por un momento de la sensación de tenerlo en su trasero. Niall respiraba con dificultad y estaba muy tenso, más que en otro momento y Liam se tensó también.

–Lo intento– dijo Niall– solo dame un momento.

Liam se contuvo a decirle que si no aguantaba dos dedos, iba a ser muy difícil que aguantara su miembro dentro de él, pero en vez de eso trazo círculos en sus caderas y con la punta de su lengua recorrió todo la espalda, dejando rastros de saliva.

–Voy a meter otro dedo más Niall– le susurro bajito.

Niall asintió y Liam dejo que tres de sus dedos estuvieran dentro del chico, cuando estuvieron ahí, empezó a moverlos, primero sacándolos un poco y metiéndolos de nuevo, creando un ritmo que Niall podría aguantar.   
Se acoplaron rápidamente y de nuevo Niall estaba moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de tener más contacto, Liam movía los dedos lo mejor que podía y como había leído, comenzó a dejar más tiempo dentro sus dedos y a hacer un movimiento de abrir y cerrar, y cuando pudo hacer todo aquello sin dificultad se acercó a la cara de Niall.

–Voy a hacerlo ¿Esta bien?

Niall asintió.

Liam le dio una última mirada y vio a Niall completamente indefenso con sus perfectas nalgas levantadas respirando con dificultad y con sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas, dándose valor, tomo un poco líquido y se lo paso por la erección, no supo si era por la sensación del lubricante sobre su miembro caliente o ver a Niall de aquella manera tirado en su cama, pero de pronto sintió   
una urgencia enorme de enterrarse en el rubio y no detenerse hasta que estuviera totalmente descargado, como lo hacía con Danielle. Arrugó el ceño, no , ese no era el momento para pensar en ella, no iba a cometer la equivocación de traer en ese momento a Danielle en su pensamiento,   
sacudió su cabeza y se acomodó tomando las cadera de Niall, levantándolas un poco más. 

Lo sintió temblar y se acercó poniendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Niall, empujo un poco y sintió a Niall tensarse.

–Tranquilo– le murmuro.

Niall se forzó a tranquilizarse y Liam empujo un poco más, esperaba unos momentos y luego se adentraba un poco y la verdad era que no veía que aquello pudiera suceder, Niall estaba muy agitado e incluso Liam pudo ver pequeñas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, el hacía lo que podía e intentaba acariciarlo y besarlo, pero el rubio no parecía poder tranquilizarse.

–Niall, tal vez sería mejor intentarlo después– le murmuro empezando a salir del rubio.

Pero Niall se levantó un poco y con una de sus manos detuvo a Liam– ¿Me va a doler menos mañana?– le preguntó.

Liam negó.

–Entonces hazlo.

Y antes de que Liam comprendiera Niall se empujó hacia arriba y el miembro del castaño entro casi al completo, causando que el rubio lanzará un quejido muy fuerte, puso sus manos sobre la cama obligándose a tranquilizarse.

–Niall– Liam lo atrajo un poco más y le mordió el cuello, acariciando su pecho y lamiendo donde su lengua alcanzaba– Tranquilo, se pone mejor, lo juro.

El rubio asintió, pero Liam no veía una mejora y después de unos minutos en lo que no se movía por temor a lastimarlo Niall empezó a desesperase.

–Liam haz algo– le dijo enojado– tu eres el que sabe cómo hacerlo– arrugó el ceño– no puede seguir doliéndome, mierda Liam…

Liam lo pensó un momento y luego tomo las caderas de Niall y con mucha rapidez lo dejo   
acostados de lado, tomo una de las piernas del rubio y la paso por detrás de una de las suyas, y Niall lanzó un grito.

–¡AH!– Niall respiro con dificultad y se aferró más a la sabana– Eso estuvo bien…

Liam sonrió y empezó a empujar con un ritmo lento, que hacía que Niall lanzará gemidos cada vez más fuertes. 

–Esto está bueno– el rubio se restregó con Liam una y otra vez, lanzando grititos y gemidos cada vez más prolongados y cuando Liam se movió un poco más adentro, sintió como tocaba algo dentro de él, que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y sus piernas empezaron a entumirse– Hazlo de   
nuevo.

Liam se empujó de nuevo, penetrándolo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y más profundo.

–Si…–otro empuje– Más rápido– Liam le mordió la oreja.

El castaño acerco su mano al miembro de Niall y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, y Niall no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo porque la sensación de la mano de Liam acariciándolo y de las constantes penetraciones de Liam lo hacían difícil respirar y estaba completamente sudado. 

Liam era bueno, después del dolor inicial Niall solo había tenido placer, cada vez que el castaño se empujaba dentro de él, Niall podía sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse y esperando la siguiente estocada, que el trajera más placer. Era una sensación abrumadora, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, esperando por más, no podía ni pensar en respirar mejor cuando Liam estaba de nuevo sobre el empujándolo y haciendo que perdiera la razón. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera experimentado esto desde antes?. Supuso que el que fuera Liam lo hacía mil veces mejor.

Volvió a poner a Niall debajo de él y con más fuerza lo penetro de nuevo, Niall lanzó el último gritito y se desplomo sobre la cama. Respirando con mucha dificultad, le faltaba el aire, y el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado, podía sentir su miembro encerrado entre su cuerpo y la cama, lo   
que causaba un placentero dolor, estaba pegajoso, y cuando Liam salió detrás de él, sintió un poco de abandono. Pero Liam le trazó con los dedos caricias, esperando a que se recuperara.

–¿Te gusto?– le murmuro

Niall como un tonto asintió con demasiada fuerza y Liam soltó una risita. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, solo escuchando sus respiraciones.

–Hubiera sido más sencillo si no tuvieras un pene de ese tamaño.

Liam rodo los ojos– ¿Lo siento?

El rubio se carcajeo– nunca había escuchado que alguien se disculpara por eso, a mí no me importa, es perfecto, solo que soy un niño.

–¿Y?– Liam se puso sobre uno de sus brazos para poder verlo a los ojos.

–Pues que no estoy creado para que eso entre por ahí.

Liam asintió y el rubio se dio cuenta de que no había terminado–¿Liam?– le llamó–No acabaste…

Liam le dio una mirada y asintió mordiéndose el labio– La verdad es que solo pude entrar en ti a la mitad– le murmuro.

–¿Te han hecho una mamada?– dijo de pronto Niall.

Liam negó al instante.

–¿No?– se extrañó Niall– pensé que Danielle…

Liam llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios de Niall, haciendo el ademan de callarlo–No hablemos de ella.

El rubio asintió, y antes de que Liam se diera cuenta estaba trepado sobre el a horcadas y   
sonriéndole.

–Siempre he tendió la idea de chuparte el cuello– le dijo viéndolo– bueno, específicamente tu perfecto lunar.

–Pues hazlo.

El rubio no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y chupo con demasiada fuerza el cuello de Liam, se entretuvo ahí tanto tiempo y lo estaba disfrutando tanto que había olvidado el miembro sin atender de Liam, hasta que lo pudo sentir apretándose debajo de su pierna.

–Ya voy– le murmuro y Liam sonrió.

–¿Crees que entre por completo en mi boca?– le dijo antes de acomodarse y tomar su miembro, le dio una mirada y empezó a besar la punta, con tanta delicadeza que Liam estaba seguro de que Niall estaba pensando en una de esas paletas que tanto le gustaba comerse.

Y no supo que le sorprendió más, si la sensación de tener una boca sobre su miembro o lo caliente que parecía Niall estando encima de él, tenía una visión perfecta del rubio metiendo su miembro   
dentro de su boca una y otra vez, podía ver a Niall con los ojos cerrados realmente disfrutando, y se pregunto si el hecho de parecer tan bueno haciéndolo, tenía que ver con que ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Enredo sus manos en la cabellera de Niall y se empujó un poco más dentro de su boca, era jodidamente bueno, cada sensación, cada movimiento que el rubio hacía, cada caricia, cada lamida, y aunque con un poco de dificultad, Niall había podido meter todo el miembro en su boca y había seguido realizado los mismos movimientos.

Comenzó a chupar y Liam supo que no iba a durar mucho, más allá de lo perfecto que era Niall, la imagen de verlo desnudo chupándolo, era tan intima y caliente que dando un gruñido sintió el espasmo venir, se empujó un poco más adentro tomando   
la cabeza del rubio para que no se alejara, quería sentirse por completo dentro de él, prácticamente le estaba penetrando la boca con más fuerza de la que se esperaba, pero el otro chico no puso resistencia, lanzo un gruñido fuerte teniendo su orgasmo, tan intenso que sus ojos se cerraron por   
el placer e incluso rasguño un poco el cuero cabello de Niall por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, lo soltó luego de unos minutos respirando con dificultad, para darle la libertad de alejarse, pero Niall se tragó todo lo que Liam tenía para darle e incluso con los ojos cargados de deseo se   
relamió los labios con la lengua.

Se bajó del cuerpo del castaño y se recargo en la cabecera, viéndolo de reojo, Liam después de unos segundos se puso en la misma posición.

–¿Por qué eres tan bueno?– le susurro

Niall no comprendía lo que Liam quería decir, así que siguió guardando silencio.

–¿Lo habías hecho antes?–Liam dijo con un poco de enfado.

–Eso no importa Liam– volteo la mirada.

Liam le tomo uno de sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

–Sí importa, no quiero que nadie vuelva a verte como te vi hoy.

–¿Estas celoso?– Niall sonrío.

–Eres mío– fue lo único que dijo Liam antes de soltarlo.

El rubio se acercó y se recostó en su pecho.

–No te preocupes, no tengo planes de estar con alguien más. Me gusta esto de tenerte dentro de mí, creo que voy a durar mucho tiempo en esta perfecta situación– le dio una mirada– además creo que eres mejor que la comida, sabes muchísimo mejor.

Liam dejo que Niall se recostará más y sonrío de lado. Eso estaba bien por ahora, él había disfrutado toda la sensación, y Niall parecía contento, él podía manejarlo bien mientras se quedaran las cosas como estaban, sin presiones.

–¿Sin presiones Niall?– preguntó.

Niall no contestó al instante, pensando en si solamente quería eso de Liam, sabía perfectamente que el buscaba algo más, pero también sabía que Liam no podía ofrecerle nada sólido.

–Sin presiones– murmuro.

–¿Quieres dormir un poco más?– Liam comenzó a acariciar su cabello, haciendo que Niall comenzará a caer en un estado de letargo.

–Por favor– bostezo– No voy a poder caminar bien– dijo.

Liam se rio y Niall sintió el movimiento de su pecho.–Perdón.

–Lo volvería a repetir– besó el pecho del mayor y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido. Liam no tardo en seguirlo.

*

Zayn bostezó una vez más, estaba sumamente cansado y quería irse a casa de Perrie, meterse en su cama y dormir. 

Escucho las risas de Niall a lo lejos y lo busco con la mirada, estaba con Liam, platicando de quien sabe que cosa, demasiado juntos como para no levantar miradas cuando pasaban por su lado. Se dio media vuelta y tomo su celular.

Liam vio a Zayn salir de su vista, iba a seguirlo pero Niall lo detuvo con la mano. 

–¿Que decías?– preguntó el castaño.

–Que recuerdes pasar con Louis, dijo que tenía algo que decirte.

Liam asintió recordando lo que el juez de X–Factor le había dicho horas antes.

Seguían en el Backstage del programa, acababan de salir de la entrevista con Caroline y Olly, y estaban esperando por los coches, habían pensado en irse a un bar a festejar quien sabe qué cosa, pero al menos ellos dos estaban muy cansados.

–Voy a buscarlo– le murmuro– ¿Me esperas?

–Siempre– dijo el rubio y le dio un apretón en la mano, luego viendo a Liam alejarse se subió a una de las bocinas y se sentó observando a las personas que pasaban. La mayoría de ellas eran bailarinas y Niall tenía esa punzada de incertidumbre, porque sabía que Danielle andaba por ahí.

Y parecía que la había invocado por que cuando volteo la mirada vio a la morena viéndolo de reojo recargada en una pared.   
Niall no supo que hacer, luego le hizo un ademan con la mano saludándola, sinceramente no sabía si ella le iba a contestar, la forma en que habían terminado su última conversación no fue necesariamente cordial.

Vio a Danielle acercarse viendo hacia donde Liam acababa de desaparecer.

–Se ve feliz– le dijo recargándose a un lado de Niall.

–Es feliz Danielle– le contesto el rubio.

La morena jugo con uno de sus rizos y suspiro– Me da gusto, enserio.

Pero Niall se alarmo, el tono de su voz no era de felicidad, no le creyó ni un poquito lo que acababa de decir. Se quedaron callados solo escuchando las risas de las bailarinas e incluso a lo lejos vieron a Louis y Harry recargados en una pared platicando, vio a Danielle arrugando el ceño en su   
dirección.

–¿Y quién lo hace tan feliz Niall?– levantó una ceja.

El rubio se tensó– Personas que lo quieren de verdad.

Danielle sonrió de lado– Tu eres una de ellas ¿no?

–Yo lo quiero mucho.

–Claro, ahí ibas a estar tú para ayudarlo.

Niall no entendía lo que Danielle quería decir, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ella sabía lo que pasaba entre él y Liam, eran demasiadas insinuaciones.

–¿Es el novio perfecto no?– dijo de pronto la chica.

Niall arrugó el ceño– No decías que no era tan perfecto.

–Puedo cambiar de opinión.

Niall iba a contestarle, pero vio a Liam acercarse, iba con la cabeza agachada por eso no vio a Danielle hasta que estuvo frente a ella. El rubio arrugó el ceño, no le gusto para nada la reacción de Liam, se había quedado viéndola fijamente, luego había sonreído de una forma tan particular que   
hizo a Niall lanzar un gemido en su mente.

–Danielle– dijo el castaño acercándose más.

–Hola Liam– le dijo la chica con una voz más pausada que la que había usado con Niall.

El rubio la reconocía, había escuchado esa voz durante más de un año, era la voz de la Danielle enamorada, y Niall empezó a sentir un poco de pánico.

–¿Cómo estás?– escucho que Liam le preguntaba.

–Bien, ya sabes trabajando duro.

Liam asintió– Mis hermanas te vieron en un video…

Danielle asintió– Lo sé, una de ellas me mando un Tweet.

El castaño le sonrió y empezó a parecer tan nervios que Niall rodo los ojos. Estúpido.

–¿Y tú que has estado haciendo?–Danielle preguntó.

Niall tuvo que contenerse mucho para no lanzar un bufido ¿Era enserio?, como si no supiera, todo lo que hacían, salía en la televisión. 

–Los cinco hemos estado ensayando para el Madison Square Garden– contesto Niall.

Por fin Liam pareció recordar que el rubio estaba ahí, porque le dio una mirada y le sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo. 

Danielle abrió mucho los ojos–Dios Niall, gracias por recordármelo– le dijo.

–¿Qué cosa?– el rubio se bajó de donde estaba y se interpuso entre Liam y la chica.

–Hace unos días Modest me llamó– dijo Danielle– me preguntaron qué pasaba con mi boleto para ese concierto.

Niall gimió un poco más, había olvidado por completo que Danielle, Eleanor y Perrie ya tenían su entrada para el MSG desde hace meses. Observo a Liam y se dio cuenta claramente de que él no lo había olvidado. 

–¿Y?– Liam preguntó.

Danielle se mordió el labio y suspiro– ¿No tienes problema con eso?

Liam suspiro y se acercó un poco más, Niall tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás– Dani, tu boleto esta desde hace meses, es tu lugar, eres mi amiga ¿no?–Danielle asintió– Si quieres ir, solo acéptalo, voy a estar contento de que me acompañes– luego vio a Niall y se percató de su mirada de enojo–Vamos a estar contentos de que vallas.

Danielle dudo un momento, mirando de reojo a Niall pero luego asintió.

–La verdad es que si quiero ir.

Liam sonrió– Listo, pues vas, lo único que hay que hacer es confirmarlo todo con Modest.

–Claro– Danielle se veía demasiado contenta y Niall no pudo evitar que Liam pareciera igual.

–Aunque deberían de tener en claro la forma en la que se van a comportar– dijo Niall con algo de rencor– eso de llevar a la ex – novia va a dar pie a malas interpretaciones.

Liam dio un respingo y Danielle le lanzó una mirada de rencor, luego se recompuso y viendo a Niall le dijo al castaño:

–Deberíamos de ir a hablar con Will– se detuvo– ambos.

Niall vio hacia donde se dirigían las intenciones de Danielle, iba a decir otra cosa pero Liam se le adelanto.

–Claro, ¿Cuándo puedes?

¡NO!, Niall estaba gritando en su cabeza, no podía permitir que estuvieran a solas. 

–¿Qué tal si me llamas mañana y checamos eso?–Danielle le dijo.

Y Liam y Niall lo notaron, la chica estaba coqueteando, había planeado todo para que esa fuera la conclusión del problema, verse a solas.

Liam amplio la sonrisa, olvidándose de Niall– Claro.

Danielle les dio una última mirada, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry, Louis no estaba con él.

–Adiós Niall– le grito.

El rubio tuvo el impulso de ir a cortarle la cabeza. Volteo la mirada y vio a Liam sonreír como un tonto y sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

–Para de sonreír, se te va a quedar así el rostro– le dijo con dolor.

Liam parpadeo varias veces y lo observo.

–Niall…

–Solo deja de hacer eso en mi cara, por favor.

El castaño arrugó el ceño–¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

–Estás pensando en volver con ella, por dios tu rostro es tan…

–No voy a volver con ella– murmuro– Danielle no quiere hacerlo.

–Claro y tu si– Niall empezó a caminar.

–Niall, espérame.

El rubio se detuvo y se volteo– ¿Vas a regresar con ella?

Liam se mordió el labio y después de pensarlo le contesto:–No.

Niall creyó ese no tanto como que a él no le gustaba comer, pero no dijo nada, si se tenía que aferrar a Liam lo iba a hacer. Espero a que lo alcanzará y le tomo la mano por un momento, luego dando una mirada a su alrededor vio que no había nadie, le planto un pequeño beso en el cuello, que hizo   
estremecer a Liam.

–No me hagas esto Liam– fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir hacia el estacionamiento.

Liam lo observo un momento y de pronto se sintió demasiado cansado.

*

–¿Y porque yo?– volvió a preguntar Louis.

–Yo cocine la semana pasada– murmuro Harry divertido.

Estaban recargados en una de las paredes, esperando a ver que iban a hacer, Harry acababa de volver de platicar con Caroline y eso no tenía muy contento a Louis.

–No te lo mereces– le dijo Louis.

–¿Por?

–Esa mirada que le diste a Caroline…

–¿Cuál mirada?– dijo divertido Harry– Es mi amiga.

–Te acostabas con ella.

Harry abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–Lo hice, hace meses, ya se terminó– le dijo– no tienes por qué ponerte de esa manera, yo no te digo nada de tus acostones con Eleanor.

Louis dio un respingo– No sé de qué hablas.

Harry arrugó el ceño–¿Disculpa?

–No he tendió relaciones con Eleanor desde que estoy contigo.

Harry se movió y se puso frente a él–¿Qué?

Louis se encogió de hombros– No voy a engañarla de esa manera, no se lo merece, y tú tampoco.

–Entonces dices que desde que estás conmigo, no has tendió relaciones con ella.

Louis asintió.

–Dios, por eso estas de ese humor, necesitas des estresarte– le sonrió Harry– podrías pasarte por mi casa esta noche.

–No voy a acostarme contigo tampoco.

Harry bufó, esa era la única condición, no iban a tener relaciones mientras Louis no se decidiera sobre lo que iba a hacer, y era tan jodidamente complicado para él, porque cuando se besaban era una tortura no poder desnudarlo y besarle todo el cuerpo, quería sentirlo dentro, pero Louis siempre se detenía.

–Voy a salir con Caroline y Olly– le dijo de pronto.

Louis frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Caroline?

–Si

–Oye…– dijo Louis, pero no continúo porque su celular empezó a sonar. Le dio una mirada al nombre de la llamada.

–Es Eleanor– dijo y Harry rodo los ojos.

–Contéstale, no queremos que se ponga de loca y crea que la estas engañando– Harry fingió pensarlo–Pero que digo, si eso es lo que estás haciendo.

–Basta Harry– dijo Louis y se alejó contestando su celular.

Harry se quedó viéndolo de lejos hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado y dio un respingo cuando Danielle le dio una mirada.

–Dios, me asustaste– le dijo.

–¿Qué pasa contigo y Louis?– dijo Danielle sin rodeos.

El rizado se puso rígido– ¿Te importa?

–No quiero que Eleanor salga lastimada– le contesto.

–¿Por qué iba a salir lastimada?– trató de buscar a Louis con la mirada.

–Porque tú estás empeñado en alejarla de Louis.– Danielle movió su mano– eres tan obvio, que me sorprende que Louis no se haya dado cuenta.

Harry sonrió sin pensarlo y cuando Danielle entrecerró los ojos supo que no había hecho bien en hacer eso.

–¿O ya se dio cuenta?– Danielle dijo un poco más fuerte.

–No sé de qué me hablas– le dijo dándose al vuelta.

Iba a empezar a caminar cuando Danielle lo detuvo– No te engañes Harry– le murmuro muy cerca desu oído y Harry sintió el aroma de su perfume. Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

–¿Qué no me engañe?

–No sé qué te traes con Louis– susurró– lo único que sé es que no vas a conseguir nada, él no va a dejar nunca a Eleanor, la adora.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle en la cara que Louis tenía algo con él, que lo estaba intentando.

–No te metas en problemas Harry– le murmuro– pareces un buen chico.

–¿Parezco?– repitió el rizado.

Danielle se acomodó mejor el cabello– Los cinco son tan diferentes a como los percibe la gente.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Harry estaba tratando de desviar la conversación.

–Los conozco muy bien, ser novia de Liam me hizo verlos como realmente son, se de lo que son capaces.

–¿De qué somos capaces Danielle?– le preguntó.

–Zayn parece tan descolocado– comenzó la chica– pero es el más centrado de los cinco, Liam es el chico perfecto mientras no hagas algo que a él no le gusta, Louis es divertido, pero tan inseguro que da lástima.

Harry apretó la mano.

–Y Niall y tu son los peores– dijo– Niall parece un niño tan lindo pero tienes que cuidarte de que no te enganche con la lástima que da, sabe cómo engatusar. Y tu Harry Styles, eres el peor. Eres un manipulador escondido en una linda cara, puedes hacer que cualquiera caiga a tus pies.

–Nos estudiaste muy bien– dijo Harry– ¿Estas segura de que estabas con Liam porque lo amabas?

–No dudes del amor que le tengo a Liam– le espetó con enojo.

–¿Le tienes?–preguntó extrañado Harry.

Danielle iba a contestarle justo cuando Louis llegó por detrás.

–Hola Danielle– le dijo.

–Hola– murmuro la chica.

Louis vio los puños cerrados de Harry y la mirada de Danielle y supo que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Hablando con Eli?– dijo la chica alejándose un poco.

Louis asintió.

–Es bueno que algunos de ustedes mantengan una relación estable con sus novias, cuídala Louis, no dejes que te separen de ella.

Les dio una última mirada y se alejó perdiéndose de vista.

–Lo sabe– fue lo primero que dijo Harry después de unos segundos.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Sabe que nos traemos algo tú y yo.

Louis se puso nervioso–Mierda, crees que le diga a Eli…

Harry lanzó un gruñido– No me importa, que valla y le cuente.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

Harry se acomodó las mangas del saco y vio de reojo a Caroline.

–Voy a estar en mi casa a las 3, por si quieres ir.

–Harry voy a estar con Eleanor esta noche.

–Tú sabes si quieres estar en mi casa esta noche– Harry le dijo.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso con Danielle?

–Te veo más tarde Louis– Harry se encamino y tomo la mano de Caroline para que se volteara.

La chica volteo y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que Harry negara, luego ambos vieron a Louis y se desaparecieron por la puerta.

El mayor se meció el cabello confundido, ¿Cómo mierda iba a llegar con Eleanor a las 11 de la noche y luego salir de su casa antes de las 3 para estar con Harry? Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, algo pasaba con Harry. Dio una mirada a su alrededor y no vio a nadie conocido, se encamino a la salida y vio a Zayn recargado hablando por teléfono. Se fue de largo, si llegaba pronto con Eleanor tal vez no se vería tan obvio cuando se fuera.

*

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Harry sintió a alguien en su cama, entreabrió los ojos pero no volteo, sintió unas manos pasarse por su cintura y aferrarse a él. Louis aspiro el aroma de Harry y le dio un beso en la oreja.

El chico se volteo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Louis, pero al instante se alejó.

–Vete a bañar– le murmuro con resentimiento.

–¿Qué?

–Hueles a Eleanor, lárgate a bañarte– le dijo de nuevo.

–Harry.

–¡HAZLO!– le grito y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Louis camino hasta el baño, sin entender que es lo que pasaba, y se entretuvo al menos 15 minutos. 

Era verdad todo su cuerpo olía a Eleanor, la chica estaba algo enferma y se había quedado con ella hasta que se durmió, hacia dos horas. Se terminó de bañar y se puso unos bóxer que estaban tirados y que eran de Harry. Salió del cuarto y volvió a treparse en la cama.

–No quiero que vuelvas a entrar en mi cama si tienes su olor encima– le dijo Harry cuando volvió a abrazarlo.

–¿Qué tienes?– le murmuro de nuevo.

–¿No soy un distractor, ni un accesorio?– le preguntó.

–Harry…

–Contéstame, solo hazlo, dime que en verdad lo estas intentando, que en verdad crees que tengo una oportunidad.

Louis contuvo el aliento y lo acercó aún más.

–Lo intento, y si tienes una oportunidad. Lo juro.

Harry un poco más tranquilo se volteo y le dio un beso en los labios, luego se enterró de nuevo en su cuello, quedándose dormido al instante.

Louis estuvo unos momentos después acariciando su cabello y se quedó dormido con solo un pensamiento: ¿Eleanor o Harry? Esta noche se había decidido por Harry, pero había estado con Eleanor. Ojala y pudiera tenerlos a los dos. Suspirando se acomodó pero no pudo quedarse dormido.

*

Niall sabía que algo andaba mal, lo sentía y era fácil de ver. Liam le estaba mintiendo sobre las cosas que hacía, porque después de estar juntos día y noche durante prácticamente un mes, el castaño   
simplemente había empezado a excusarse para no verse a solas. Él sabía que algunos de los pretextos eran de verdad, como tener cosas que hacer con su familia o incluso salir con Louis. 

Aunque salir con Louis era ver a Eleanor, y Niall estaba seguro de que la castaña le metía cosas en la cabeza sobre Danielle, después de todo eran amigas. 

Pero no se creía cuando Liam le decía que no iba a ir a algunos lugares y luego en los periódicos salían las fotos que los paparazzi le tomaban saliendo de los bares. Ni siquiera eso le importo tanto, después de todo siempre estaba con Andy, y como Zayn se lo recordaba siempre que lo veía cabizbajo. No eran nada. Liam y él no eran absolutamente nada, solo amigos. Y punto. 

Harry lo había animado a hablar con él, pedirle algo más formal, pero Niall no le había prestado mucho caso, después de todo Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo y las cosas con Louis estaban peor que antes. 

Lo había estado soportando, desde ese encuentro con Danielle, Liam estaba cambiado y él se podía dar una idea clara del porqué de su cambio. Sabía que se habían visto días después para checar lo del boleto de Danielle en el MSG, y cuando Liam había entrado al estudio de grabación ese día, su   
sonrisa le daba asco a Niall. Tenía dos meses sin ver esa sonrisa. Justo los dos meses que tenía Liam sin ser novio de Danielle. Los ojos le ardieron y mucho, le dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se obligó a guardarse todo y respirar. Fue la primera vez que se mintió a si mismo, diciéndose que todo estaba bien. 

Habían tenido sexo de nuevo, algunas veces, pero Liam era un poco más frio, solo tenían sexo y lo hacía tan fuerte y rápido, que parecía que sentía culpa, porque Niall lo veía gemir mucho y disfrutarlo, pero cuando todo se acababa, se mordia los labios nervioso.

Y no era que él lo iniciara, Liam a veces parecía tan hambriento de él, que se acostaban, y no hablaban de nada más.

Y Niall de nuevo se mentía diciendo que era por el trabajo. 

Pero cuando una mañana vio una foto de Liam saliendo de un bar y luego otra de Danielle saliendo del mismo lugar dejo de fingir. Supo cuál era la conclusión de aquello.   
Y no hubiera pasado nada, después de todo cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran encontrado por casualidad, por que   
Danielle frecuentaba muchos de los lugares a los que iba Liam. Sin embargo sabía que eso no había pasado. Liam le había dicho esa tarde que iba a salir con Andy. Niall había dicho que tenía ganas de ir, pero el castaño prácticamente le había dicho que no. Sí, la verdad es que había desconfiado, pero como siempre dejo que Liam decidiera. Y ahora veía porque, simplemente había quedado de   
verse con Danielle en ese lugar.

Por eso ya no veía a Liam con nostalgia y confusión cuando se iba rápidamente de alguna entrevista, sabía lo que pasaba, estaba huyendo de él. Y Niall hubiera preferido que le hablara de frente, podía aguantarlo, o eso creía.

–Niall, ¿vas a jugar o qué?– escuchó que lo llamaban. 

Volteo la mirada y vio los rizos de Harry sobre su cara.

–Lo siento– se levantó del sofá– necesito algo de comer.

Vio a Harry rodar los ojos y quitarle el control de las manos para dárselo a Louis.

El rubio les dio una mirada. Esa tarde era la última en la que podían relajarse y a pesar de toda la tensión decidieron pasarla juntos.   
Liam no estaba, para variar según él, tenía algo que atender. 

Estaban en casa de Harry, jugando videojuegos. Bueno Harry estaba jugando videojuegos, Zayn estaba tomando en un sillón viendo la frustración del de rizos, porque Niall no tenía cabeza para jugar pensando en el momento en que Liam llegara y Louis no era muy bueno jugando. 

Zayn vio a Niall caminar a la cocina y lo perdió de vista, tomo un trago de cerveza y sonrió cuando Louis rodo los ojos mientras Harry le explicaba algo.

–No Louis…– Harry le quito el control– Porque mierda me matas…

Louis se encogió de hombros– Yo no sé de esto, espera a Liam.

Harry negó muy concentrado en el juego– Claro, Liam es especialista en matar– bufó–mira como tiene a Niall…

Zayn arrugo el ceño y negó con la cabeza y Louis suspiro mirando con enfado a Harry mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

Harry estaba muy concentrado para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, hasta que paso el nivel del videojuego y les dio una mirada.

–Es la verdad– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Escucharon una puerta de carro cerrarse y Zayn se asomó por la ventana, moviendo la cortina.

–Es el carro de Danielle– Zayn arrugó el ceño– Vino a dejar a Liam.

Harry dio un bufido y se recargo junto a Louis, pero cuando vio que sus hombros se tocaron se alejó un poco.

–¡Esta abierto!– grito Harry cuando Liam toco la puerta. Escucharon sus pisadas y luego lo vieron entrar.

Se veía tranquilo, pero algo en su mirada hizo que Louis lo observara fijamente. Zayn y Harry lo notaron, pero luego el castaño solo asintió en dirección a Louis.

–Liam…– Louis hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Liam lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

–No– le dijo– ¿Dónde está Niall?

–En la cocina– contestó Zayn.

Liam asintió y dejando su abrigo se encamino, luego antes de perderse de vista les murmuro– Necesito hablar con él, no se metan.

Zayn lo vio darse al vuelta y entrar a la cocina, cuando volteo el rostro vio a Harry viendo en la dirección por la que se había ido Liam y a Louis muy concentrado de pronto en sus uñas.

–¿Qué le pasa?– preguntó Harry removiendo sus rizos.

–¿Louis?– Zayn se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a Louis.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros– Es cosa suya.

–¿Sabes que le pasa?– Zayn le preguntó.

Louis tardó un tiempo en contestar, claro que lo sabía. Eleanor se lo había estado insinuando durante una semana entera y justo la noche pasada Liam había estado en su casa, prácticamente pidiendo aprobación. Y Louis no había sabido que decirle, podía haber mentido y decirle que no lastimara a Niall o hacer lo que debía, decirle que no se engañara, que los dos sabía lo que en   
verdad quería hacer. Liam había llorado mucho, incluso contagio a Louis que terminó llorando a su lado, no precisamente por el problema de Liam, sino porque sabía que él tendría que hacer lo mismo en algún momento. 

–Si– dijo finalmente.

Harry se había volteado a verlo al instante–¿Qué tiene?

Louis vio los ojos verdes de Harry y le sonrió– No creo que deba decirles, además seguramente se van a…

–Dime– pidió Harry, luego se mordió el labio–¿Va a lastimar a Niall?

Zayn se cruzó de brazos y en ese silencio que se prolongó unos minutos pudieron escuchar a Liam hablar muy fuerte, pero no se entendía lo que decía y escucharon el acento irlandés de Niall. 

–¡No lo hagas!– escucharon a Niall gritar.

Harry tuvo el impulso de levantarse, pero Louis lo tomó por la mano– No, déjalos– luego tomo el control del juego y se lo dio– ¿Cómo era esa combinación de golpes?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y con un poco de tristeza en la mirada le explico lo que debía hacer. Zayn se recargó en una de las paredes que daba directamente al pasillo de la cocina y había posado la mirada en esa dirección. 

–¡Mentiroso!– volvieron a oír a Niall.

Zayn se empezó a poner muy nervioso y Harry tuvo el impulso de levantarse de nuevo, pero Louis otra vez lo detuvo.

–Dije que no– le murmuro.

Pero Harry se soltó de un manotazo– No me digas que hacer, Niall está mal y a menos que me digas que es lo que está pasando voy a ir y sacar a Liam de mi casa.

Louis suspiro y le tendió de nuevo el control– Sigue jugando– luego se quedó callado– Liam regresó con Danielle.

Harry abrió los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza, apretó con fuerza el control. Zayn cerró los ojos suspirando, sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así de mal.

–Liam es un hijo de puta– Harry empezó a mover sus pies.

Louis negó con la cabeza– Hizo lo que pudo.

–No hizo lo suficiente– dijo Harry más fuerte.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– le preguntó con el mismo tono de voz Louis– ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hizo?

–Porque si lo hubiera hecho, Niall no estaría sufriendo por su culpa.

Louis se rio sarcásticamente– Claro, si las cosas no salen como quieres no nos esforzamos lo suficiente…

–¿Nos?– Harry lo vio a la cara– ¿Estamos hablando de Liam o de ti?

Louis se enojó mucho y aventó el control al lado de Harry y se puso de pie. El rizado no volteo la cabeza, se quedó viendo la pantalla, con el control en sus manos y tratando de no llorar.

Zayn estaba viendo todo, la verdad era que sabía lo que pasaba entre los dos, no era un idiota. Y sabía cómo con la relación de Niall y Liam que las cosas no iban a acabar bien.

Louis se puso frente a una pared, dándole la espalda a Harry.

–Defiendes a Liam por que no estas intentándolo…

–Deja de decir que no lo intento– Louis murmuro entre dientes– quisiera que estuvieras en mi lugar…

-No se porque es tan dificil, estamos en esto desde hace meses, me celas, me quieres- Harry murmuro- Yo no entiendo porque te resulta así, los dos sabemos lo que sentímos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-Eso es lo que tu crees Harry, yo nunca dije algo así.

Harry cerro los ojos, suspirando con fuerza.

-No se que quieres de mí...

–Yo sé lo que quiero– Harry dejo el control– Tú y Liam al parecer no.

–Deja de fastidiarme la vida– le dijo Louis y golpeo la pared con el puño.

Zayn vio a Harry abrazar sus rodillas y meter su cara entre estas, estaba llorando. Iba a ir a sentarse a su lado cuando Niall volvió a gritar.

–¡¡QUÉ NO ME TOQUES!!

Harry casi golpeo a Zayn cuando corrió hacia la cocina, él lo siguió y pudo oír las pisadas de Louis a detrás de él.

*

Niall estaba frente al refrigerador cerrado, agudizando el oído. La voz de Liam había llegado hasta sus oídos y no supo que hacer, así que se quedó dónde estaba. Escucho la puerta abrirse.

–Niall…–Liam lo llamo.

–Dios Liam, que bueno que llegas– le dijo sin voltearse y abrió el refrigerador para sacar quien sabe que cosa.

–Niall, tenemos que hablar– su voz era un susurro.

–Claro, pero ahora tienes que ir con Harry, esta histérico, nadie le sigue el juego como tú en la consola….

–¿Puedes voltear?

–Lo siento, estoy buscando comida– fingió buscar algo.

–¿Por favor?

Niall negó– Podemos hablar en mi casa, hace mucho que no te quedas–dijo contendiéndose de lanzar un sollozo.

–No voy a ir a tu casa esta noche– Liam se acercó un poco, pudo sentir su presencia a su espalda y de pronto los labios le empezaron a temblar.

–¿Tienes que ir a tu casa?–Niall quiso alejarse, pero no encontró a donde correr–Bueno, quizás mañana…

–Ni…

–¿Sabes? he estado pensando en dejar de comer estas porquerías…

–Necesito que me escuches– dijo finalmente Liam.

–Luego, tenemos que regresar con…

–Regrese con Danielle.

Si Niall no hubiera estado pegado al refrigerador en ese momento, estaba seguro de que sus rodillas hubieran cedido y el habría caído al piso, patéticamente hubiera quedado arrodillado. Pero no lo hizo, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al mueble y pego su frente al frio congelador. 

Sintió a Liam tocarle el hombro y le dieron ganas de vomitar.

–¡No lo hagas!– le gritó. No había querido gritarle, pero su voz no le hacía caso.

Liam regresó la mano a su lado y se alejó un poco, tratando de darle espacio al rubio.

–Tenemos que hablar– dijo– siento mucho lo que te estoy haciendo…

–¿Desde cuándo?

–¿Perdón?–Liam se mordió el labio.

–¿Desde cuándo estás viéndote con ella?– Niall contuvo un poco la respiración, tratando de controlarse.

–Hace una semana– Liam no sabía mentir y Niall no era estúpido.

–¡Mentiroso!– el rubio se alejó y volteo todo su cuerpo hacia Liam– No me mientas, ya no.

–Perdóname– se aferró Liam.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Que desde que la había visto de nuevo en el Backstage de X–Factor se había vuelto a ver de nuevo, primero con el pretexto de aclarar lo de su boleto y luego una comida, una cena, llamadas y salidas que Andy organizaba. No podía decirle eso, cuando en ocasiones besaba al rubio y luego se iba con Danielle se sentía mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

Danielle era su novia ahora, y como Louis le había dicho la noche pasada, no podía seguir engañando a Niall ilusionándolo con algo que no iba a pasar. 

–Niall no quiero que dejes de quererme– Liam dijo lo primero que se le vio a la mente y lo único que en verdad le importaba.

–No te preocupes– le dijo el rubio– soy tan idiota que aunque me hayas hecho esto voy a seguir queriéndote igual.

Liam arrugó el ceño– Siento tanto hacerte sufrir, no te lo mereces.

–Me lo merezco Liam– Niall trató de no llorar nuevamente– necesito este tipo de golpes para entender cuál es mi lugar.

–No te merezco Niall– el castaño se acercó con paso decidido y lo acercó hasta abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello– Pobrecito…– le murmuro dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Niall con furia lo alejo y dejo caer lagrimas sobre sus mejillas– No te permito que me tengas lastima– Liam le jalo el brazo– y deja de tocarme.

–Necesitamos hablar– Liam que era más alto se interpuso para que el rubio no saliera.

–Lo vamos a hacer, pero ahora no quiero verte, dame un respiro– se pegó a la barra.

–Pero lo mejor es que hablemos ahora…– Liam se había acercado de nuevo y tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Niall.

–No me toques…– el rubio estaba conteniendo las lágrimas–si hablamos ahora voy a decir cosas que luego voy a desear no haberte dicho– Liam intento atraerlo de nuevo–¡¡Que no me toques!!

Niall lo empujó por el pecho pero Liam lo tenía aferrado de la camisa, los dos escucharon los pasos de gente corriendo y el rubio vio por detrás de la cabeza de Liam a Harry.

–Déjalo en paz Liam– Harry se encamino y lo alejo del rubio empujándolo.

Niall cansado se dejó caer recargado en el refrigerador, vio a Harry ponerse en cunclillas frente a él y limpiarle las lágrimas de la mejilla.

Liam los vio desde arriba y sintió una mano en el hombro.

–Dale un respiro– Zayn le dio un suave apretón y luego se arrodillo al lado de Niall.

Louis que estaba un poco más alejado no sabía qué hacer, obviamente todos ahí creían que Niall era el que más sufría, pero bastaba ver la mirada de Liam para saber que eso no era verdad. 

–Niall déjame hablar a solas contigo– Liam intentó acercarse pero se detuvo cuando Harry le dio una mirada de furia.

–¿Qué le vas a decir?– le espeto– que lo intentaste con fuerza, ¿pero qué te sobrepasa?– Harry estaba viendo a Louis a los ojos– No necesita tus excusas, no necesita saber que no vas a estar   
con él porque no es lo suficiente para ti, como para dejar a alguien más…

–Basta Harry– Zayn lo llamó y el rizado dejo de ver a Louis para posar sus ojos en Zayn.

Niall sollozo más fuerte.

–Lárgate de mi casa Liam– Harry ni siquiera le dio una mirada.

Liam gimió un poco pero asintió y antes de irse hizo el último intento, agachándose frente a Niall, Harry se hizo un poco hacia un lado.

–No dejes de pensar nunca que te quiero y que me duele mucho haberte lastimado.

Niall hundió su rostro en el cuello de Zayn.

–Vete– Harry se puso de pie y tomo a Liam del brazo y lo guio hasta donde Louis estaba– Vete tu también, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Louis lo observo antes de asentir y tomar a Liam por el brazo donde Harry tenía antes su mano.

–Vallan a consolarse ambos– les dijo Harry con resentimiento– Solo entre ustedes dos se entienden. 

Louis no hizo ni un poco el intento por hablar con Harry y con dignidad salió de la cocina   
empujando a Liam por la espalda.

–Vamos Liam– le dijo abriendo la puerta– ¿Te quedas en mi casa?

Liam asintió.

Harry había esperado hasta que el coche de Louis se había perdido de su vista, luego se sentó frente a Niall que seguía en la cocina.

–Puedes irte Zayn– le dijo Harry.

Zayn que estaba todavía con el rostro de Niall en su cuello negó.

–No lo voy a dejar solo contigo– le murmuro.

Niall estaba sollozando un poco más bajo, pero sus perfectos ojos azules estaban tan rojos que apenas y podía abrirlos y estaba temblando.

–No lo voy a lastimar– dijo un poco ofendido Harry.

–Sé que no lo vas a hacer– Zayn le tendió una mano para que se acercara y Harry la tomo quedando muy cerca de los dos– ¿Te das cuenta de que estas llorando?

Harry se sorprendió cuando subió una de sus manos a su mejilla y la encontró húmeda,   
últimamente eso le pasaba mucho, comenzaba a llorar sin darse cuenta.

–Tú y Niall están sintiendo lo mismo– Zayn le hizo un ademan para que se recargara a su lado y Harry no se dio cuenta de lo necesitado que estaba de un abrazo hasta que Zayn le pasó la mano por la cintura y él se aferró a la cintura del chico, quedando muy cerca del rostro de Niall. 

Pudo ver las lágrimas del rubio e intento limpiarlas, pero sus propias lágrimas le impedían ver a donde dirigir su mano, así que simplemente la dejo caer sobre el regazo de Niall y con la otra se aferró a la espalda de Zayn.

–Shh– Zayn les daba suaves caricias– Voy a quedarme aquí, hasta que se sientan un poco mejor.

Harry estaba seguro que eso no iba a ser pronto, no sabía por qué se sentía tan mal, pero aun así dejo que Zayn les murmurara a ambos palabras tiernas, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que los empezó a sentir muy cansados y se empezaron a cerrar.

Antes de quedarse dormido aferrado a la mano de Niall escucho a Zayn cantándoles al oído, era una canción que el chico conocía, su papa se la cantaba, era sobre un niño que no sabía dónde estaba su madre y sentía temor, hasta que su padre llegaba y lo tranquilizaba.

Harry pensó que en ese justo momento Zayn era su padre, el de él y el de Niall. Y ambos eran unos niños perdidos, escuchando a Zayn cantar el coro de nuevo, se quedó dormido, recordando esa triste canción de cuna.

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Harry se movió varias veces antes de por fin levantarse a abrir la puerta que estaba sonando desde hacía 5 minutos.

–Ya voy– dijo antes de tropezarse con la maletas que estaban en la puerta, se dio de frente contra la puerta y ahogo un gritito.

Niall se estaba frotando las manos cuando el rizado abrió la puerta y entro dando unos saltitos.

–Mierda, se me estaba congelando el trasero, ¿Porque no me habrías?

-Hablaba con Nick, quise preguntarle que piensa él que debo hacer, como manejar mi linda y "real" relación.

Harry se siguió sobando y camino hasta el baño a verse al espejo, escucho a Niall tirarse en el sillón cerca de la calefacción.

–¿Están listas tus maletas?– Niall se quitó la bufanda que traía encima.

–Listas y acomodadas, mi madre estuvo ayer aquí y las empaco por mí.

–¿Dónde está?– preguntó el rubio buscándola con la mirada.

–De compras, dijo que me marcaba cuando estuviera cerca del aeropuerto.

Niall asintió.

–¿Por qué estás aquí?– Harry se trajo una frazada del piso, donde la había dejado hace unas horas.

–¿Qué?– dijo Niall acomodándose a su lado.

Harry rodo los ojos– ¿No se supone que iban a pasar por mí hasta el final?

Niall se encogió de hombros– No me agrada mucho la idea de ir en la camioneta con Louis y Liam. 

Harry asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir Niall–¿Pero no habías hablado con Liam?

El rubio fingió no escuchar aquello. Si era verdad, habían hablado, o bueno Liam se había disculpado, pero él seguía sin saber que hacer realmente con lo que sentía. 

Porque en unos días no podía simplemente dar vuelta a la página y fingir que todo estaba bien. Seguía amando a Liam, y quería estar a su lado, pero era doloroso. Así que si podía, simplemente se alejaba de su lado. 

–Eso no quita que me sienta incomodo– Niall contestó por fin.

Harry se puso a jugar con su celular tarareando una canción, cuando una llamada entró y con el ceño arrugado contesto:

–¿Qué pasa Lou?– le dijo. 

Niall vio a Harry hablar con Louis y cerró los ojos. Aquello iba a ser difícil, hace unas semanas estaba tan entusiasmado por los conciertos en el MSG. Pero todo se había desmoronado, claro que estaba entusiasmado, pero no quería pasarse en su cuarto solo y no podía salir con ninguno de los chicos. 

Zayn llevaba a Perrie, Louis estaría con Eleanor y ni loco se atrevía a pasar un tiempo con Danielle y Liam, todavía no veía a la chica a la cara, pero estaba seguro que se encontraría con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. 

Y Harry, abrió los ojos viendo como el rizado dejaba su celular de lado, el pobre tenía sus problemas.

–Vienen para acá– dijo Harry– solo están esperando a Zayn.

–Ósea que nos queda al menos una hora.

Harry asintió un poco divertido y pateo a Niall, el rubio le regresó la sonrisa. 

Desde que Harry había corrido a Liam y Louis de su casa había pasado mucho tiempo con Niall. Esa día habían despertado al mismo tiempo, ambos recostados en el sillón, Zayn los estaba viendo de frente con una triste sonrisa. El moreno se había comportado como un gran amigo, y no los dejo   
solos hasta que podían levantar la mirada sin llorar, pero ambos sabían que Zayn no podía estar con ellos por siempre, y decidieron apoyarse entre ellos. No era tan difícil, Niall no estaba aferrándose a algo que no iba a pasar, solo que seguía completamente enamorado y el dolor no se detenía. 

Harry en cambio estaba nervioso por todo y sentía mucho miedo, aunque no sabía en específico de qué. Estaba en paz con Louis, esa noche cuando por fin Zayn se había ido con Niall a dejarlo a su casa, su timbre volvió a sonar y Louis estuvo parado en la sala de su casa, observándolo.

Eso hasta que Harry le había tendido la mano y se habían quedado dormidos en ese mismo sofá en el que ahora estaba. Harry no había pedido perdón, porque sería estar haciendo algo que no sentía y Louis solo le acaricio los rizos hasta la madrugada. No habían vuelto a hablar de eso, y Harry se preguntaba si no estaba solo huyendo de algo que tarde o temprano lo iba a alcanzar.

Luego habían tenido que pensar en otra cosa. 

Taylor. 

Modest estaba seguro de que una relación entre él y Taylor era la publicidad perfecta, además la chica se llevaba bien con Harry. Él estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo solo se tenían que ver tomados de la mano y saliendo a lugares, además estaba seguro de que sería un distractor perfecto para esos días que estarían en Los Ángeles. 

Louis iba a estar con Eleanor, y él se tendría que quedar solo, pero si aceptaba lo de Taylor la podía pasar bien. Y claro, la cara de Louis cuando él había dicho que sí, no tenía precio, le gustó ver celos en su mirada.

–¿Has pensado en salir en serio con Taylor?– Niall rompió el silencio.

Harry se encogió de hombros– Sería como estar huyendo de Louis.

Niall se acostó por completo en el sillón y Harry tuvo que pegarse más al respaldo– No me vallas a dejar solo.

–Claro que no– Harry negó con la cabeza y le hizo cosquillas en la pansa– Puedes venirte conmigo y con Taylor…

–Un mal tercio jamás– murmuro– Tu eres al que le gustan los tríos.

–Ja. Ja. Ja.– le dio un golpe Harry– no es por eso, siempre he tendió la fantasía de dos rubios en mi cama.

Niall soltó una carcajada y Harry le saco la lengua. 

–No vas a saber nunca lo que se siente– le dijo Niall y se sentó por fin– Pero no sabes lo mucho que te gustaría.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente– Nunca digas nunca Nialler.

El rubio le dio una mirada y rodo los ojos– Como sea, creo que de todas maneras tendríamos un problema.

–¿Cuál? 

–A mí me va eso de estar abajo y a ti también– le dijo– y a menos que Taylor tenga algo escondido en la bragas, no sé cómo funcionaría.

Harry contuvo por unos segundos la risa antes de dejarla salir, Niall se contagió de su risa y ambos se tardaron unos minutos en callarse. 

-¿Y que dice Nick?- Niall preguntó.

Harry cerro los ojos y se recargo en el hombro de Niall- Que la tratara como mi amiga, pero es complicado, no somos amigos y quieren fotos de enamorados. 

-¿Harry?

-¿Mmm?

-Sabes que puedes dejarlo, ¿Verdad?

Harry no abrió los ojos- ¿De verdad puedo?

El silencio era demasiado abrumador, así que Niall le abrazo por los hombros, y acaricio el brazo, Harry abrio los ojos y sonrió, luego le dio una pequeña mordida en el hombro a Niall y el rubio lanzo un gritito.

Solo se detuvieron cuando el claxon de la camioneta que pasaba por ellos empezó a llamarlos.

Se acomodó la ropa y Niall hizo lo mismo. 

Abrió la puerta y varias personas entraron a llevarse sus maletas y las de su madre. Le tendió la mano a Niall y cuando el rubio se acercó le paso un brazo por los hombros. 

Antes de pensarlo mucho le dio un beso en la sien y dejó que saliera. Pudo ver en la camioneta a Zayn sentado en una orilla y a Liam a su lado, se subió en la parte trasera junto a Louis que le sonrió con un poco de sueño y Niall lo siguió. Pensó en recargarse en el hombro de Louis, pero luego de pensarlo tomo la mano de Niall y empezó a jugar con ella antes de dejarle caer la cabeza en su hombro. 

Sintió la mirada de Liam por el retrovisor y la de Louis en su nuca, pero no le importo. Hoy en día Niall era la persona con la que se sentía mejor. Que se jodieran los demás.

*

Niall enserio no podía tener tan mala suerte, como era posible que siendo de Irlanda lo acompañara esa mala vibra, solo eso explicaba que estuviera en esa situación.

Estaba metido en el taxi con Danielle y con Liam. Se supone que Harry los iba a acompañar pero Taylor había aparecido en el hotel y habían decidido que era una buena oportunidad para que los vieran juntos, el primer día en New York.

A Niall no le gustaba ver a Harry en apuros, porque Louis estaba ahí, y se había enojado mucho, siendo grosero con Taylor, aunque ella no entendía del todo que pasaba. Al final Louis obligo a Harry a llevar a Lux, Lou y Tom con él. Y Niall hubiera preferido que Harry se largara solo y no pareciera una triste marioneta de Louis. Era complicado, quería mucho a Louis, pero no le gustaba como trataba a Harry. 

Así que ahí estaba metido en el jodido tráfico. Y era tan incómodo que incluso habría preferido pasarse entre las multitudes de fans.

–Creo que deberíamos de ir a comer– dijo Liam mirando de reojo a Niall.

–Acabamos de desayunar– Danielle estaba pegada a una de las ventanas.

–Danielle…

–Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

–No es lo que quiero– dijo Liam– solo que hay que hacer las cosas con calma, las fans no saben oficialmente que hemos regresado.

Niall quiso hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer y por el rostro de Danielle era muy obvio. El rubio se sorprendió por la actitud de la morena, la verdad es que esperaba que se riera en su cara, pero en cambio no había hablado con él, y cuando lo miraba tenía el tino de verlo de frente y con una mirada retadora. Y Niall agradecía tanto eso, no deseaba más miradas de lastima encima de él. 

Danielle bufó– Mira, la verdad es que estoy incomoda en este taxi contigo y Niall– le dio una mirada al rubio– Y sé que el también, vamos a salir de aquí tu y yo– señaló a Liam– Y dejemos que Niall se valla a donde quiera.

Niall casi se pegó en la ventana cuando asintió con tanta fuerza– Si, eso es perfecto.

Liam le dio una mirada– ¿Vas a estar bien?– miro por la ventana.

Había muchísima gente, y estaban frente un centro comercial, pero no los dejaban salir.

–¿Sabes que puedes quedarte atrapado?– Liam quiso acercarse pero Niall negó.

–Voy a estar bien.

Liam frunció los labios y asintió, luego le hizo un ademan a Danielle para que saliera, la chica se puso la capucha y salió del taxi.

–Si tienes algún problema…–Liam le dijo– ¿Sabes que puedes llamarme?

Niall suspiro y vio a Danielle fuera del taxi, escuchando las cosas que las fans le gritaban– Tu novia te espera.

Liam cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintiendo salió del taxi cerrando la puerta con un azoton. El rubio le dijo al taxista que siguiera.

Media hora después estaba aterrado, y casi hubiera preferido que Liam se quedara, hasta extraño a Danielle en el taxi, porque eso significaría que no estaba solo soportando aquel acoso.

Pensó en llamar a Liam, pero luego las chicas en la calle empezaron a gritar y de nuevo intento no pensar en nada, se puso sus audífonos y espero a que alguien viniera por él. Aunque realmente no se extrañaría si nadie fuera a sacarlo de ese lio. Si llamaba a Liam, tal vez Danielle venía y no quería dar lastima a nadie.

Veinte minutos después y luego de dejar un Tweet sobre lo mal que se sentía, pensó que tal vez así los fans lo dejarían salir, vio una mata de rizos a lo lejos, los reconocía. 

Harry estaba trepado en una plataforma con Taylor a su lado, pudo ver tambien a Lou su estilista y a Lux a su lado.

Las chicas que estaban encima del Taxi se despejaron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban, estaban rodeados de seguridad, así que realmente no corrían peligro. Niall vio a Harry levantar el pulgar.

Niall le sonrió y el taxi arrancó. Su celular sonó apenas unas cuadras después.

“Te veo en el hotel. Ahora tengo que correr para salvar a mi otra rubia. Harry”

Niall no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y se recostó un poco más aliviado en su asiento. 

*

Harry había dejado a Taylor en su hotel, la pasaba bien con ella, no era tan complicado como pensaba, la rubia era linda y femenina. 

Sorprendentemente estaba también algo fastidiada de sus managers y se divertían despotricando contra ellos.

Harry le había preguntado si cuando su "relación" se terminara también le escribiría una canción. 

Taylor le había dado un golpe tan suave que Harry se preguntó si realmente quizo golpearlo, le dijo que para escribirle una tenía que enamorarse primero. Harry le había sonreido, por que no supo como contestar aquello.

Luego de eso, se puso nervioso, no supo como reaccionar a nada de lo que Taylor hacía, por eso en los videos de las fans, parecían alejado y distante. Solo se veían juntos cuando el fotografo que habían contratado les tomaba las lindas fotos que estarían en internet y en los periodicos.

Así que ahí estaba, subiendo por el ascensor hacía el cuarto de Niall. No había sido difícil localizarlo y sacarlo de ese embrollo en el que estaba. 

–¿Cómo te sientes?– fue lo primero que le dijo cuándo el rubio le abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Niall se encogió de hombros– Mejor que antes.

Harry se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y tomo un refresco que Niall tenía en el buro.

–¿Cómo te fue a ti con Taylor?– le dijo.

–Bien, es una linda chica, me divierto con ella– dijo Harry, mintiendo un poco.

–Que Louis no te escuche.

El rizado se encogió de hombros y vio a Niall treparse en su cama y tomar el control del televisor, mientras él se dirigía al balcón. Ya estaba anocheciendo y se podían ver muchas de las luces de la ciudad y gracias a que el hotel en el que estaban tenía un amplio jardín podía salir y despejarse un poco. Los fans no alcanzaban a llegar tan lejos.

Se quedó recargado un tiempo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, volteando apenas un poco el rostro vio a Liam recargado en la puerta.

–¿Por qué no me llamaste?– Liam le dijo al rubio apenas en un susurro.

Niall dio un respingo y arrugó el ceño.

–Estabas con Danielle, no te quería interrumpir.

Liam apretó el puño y se acercó. Antes de que Niall pudiera alejarse ya estaba sentado en la cama a su lado.

–Niall quiero que entiendas que puedes seguir confiando en mí.

El rubio desvió la mirada y pudo ver a Harry con los brazos cruzados. Seguramente Liam no se había dado cuenta.

–Ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo, pero esa no fue la razón–mintió Niall– Harry ya había ido por mí.

Señaló hacia el balcón y Liam siguió esa dirección, cuando vio a Harry le hizo un ademan con la mano que el rizado apenas y contesto.

–¿Te ayudó?

Niall le sonrió– Claro, fue por mí.

Liam asintió y bajo un poco la mirada, luego dando un suspiro puso su mano sobre la de Niall y le dio unos suaves toques.

–¿Te asustaste mucho?

Niall pensó en mentirle, pero no había razón. La verdad era que se había asustado mucho, no soportaba los lugares encerrados y no entendía por qué los fans le habían hecho eso.

–Mucho– dijo por fin.

Liam le hizo un ademan para que se acercara y Niall no pudo negarse. Se acercó y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Liam, mientras el castaño le acariciaba la espalda. 

Harry sintió un poco de pena por Niall, viéndolos desde donde estaba podía ver claramente los ojos llorosos del rubio y sus manos a cada lado de Liam apretando con fuerza la sabana. 

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y vio a Liam alejarse de Niall.

–Es Danielle– le dijo viéndolo a los ojos– Quería ver como estabas y me adelante.

Niall se alejó lo más que pudo y desvió la mirada, acomodándose en la cabecera.

–Eleanor y Louis vienen con ella– le dijo ahora a Harry.

Harry no hizo en intento del hacer callar el bufido que salió de su boca y justo cuando entraban los tres por la puerta él se volteo, dándoles la espalda y recargándose en el barandal del balcón.

–Hey Niall– dijo Louis– nos asustaste.

El rubio se encogió de hombros– Estoy bien.

Louis le removió el cabello un poco–¿Harry te ayudo no?

–Él y Taylor.

Louis arrugó el ceño y si Eleanor no hubiera estado ahí seguramente estaría muy enfadado. Pero la chica estaba en ese cuarto, junto a Danielle. 

Ambas estaban en una orilla de la cama y Louis estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Danielle. Le había dicho a Liam que podía adelantarse para ver cómo estaba Niall, que ella iría al baño con Eleanor. Pero cuando Liam se perdió de vista en el ascensor simplemente se recargo en una pared. 

–¿Qué haces?– le había preguntado Louis.

Danielle solo se había encogido de hombros– Necesitan hablar a solas, no me importa.

Louis había visto a Eleanor arrugar el ceño, pero se quedó al lado de su amiga. Y Louis supo en ese momento que Danielle sabía lo que paso entre Liam y Niall. Pero que era lo suficientemente inteligente para no atosigar a Liam.

–Está en el balcón– dijo Niall y Louis lo busco al instante con la mirada.

Vio la silueta de Harry y se levantó justo en el momento en el que Eleanor le preguntaba a Niall si ya había comido algo. 

–¿No tienes frio?– le dijo apenas estuvo a su lado.

Harry negó.

–¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?– le dijo Louis tratando de entablar una conversación con él.

El rizado se volteo para verlo de frente y se cruzó de brazos– Quedarme con Niall, o tal vez salir con Taylor, mi madre quiere ir, pero Will dijo que era mejor una salida "romantica"- hizo el ademan con los dedos y le sonrio.

–Pareces muy entusiasmado– dijo Louis con algo de rencor.

Harry arrugó el ceño–¿Estas celoso?

Louis bufo un poco y se acomodó el cabello– ¿Tengo razones?

Harry se rio un poco y el peso que sentía se aligero. Le gustaba eso de que Louis estuviera celoso.

–Quien sabe– dijo juguetón.

Louis le acaricio los rizos y se los jaló un poco, Harry le sonrió de lado, pero cuando regresó la mirada a la habitación vio a Eleanor acercarse y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se venía.

–Hola Harry– le dijo la chica quedándose a un lado de Louis y pasando su mano por la cintura del chico. 

Harry hizo un ademan con la mano.

–Te vi en las fotos con Taylor– le murmuro– Hacen una bonita pareja.

Louis le paso una mano por la cintura y la acerco un poco– Sabes que no es real.

Eleanor se encogió de hombros– Quien sabe y nuestro Harry por fin sienta cabeza– dijo con voz catarina.

Harry rodo los ojos y negó– No soy TÚ Harry y no creo que eso pase, al menos no con Taylor.

Harry había visto a Louis fijamente al decir las últimas palabras y Eleanor lo noto.

–Ella si es para ti, no tiene ningún compromiso y es linda– le dijo un poco más fuerte.

Louis negó con la cabeza– Basta.

Eleanor se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisita a Harry que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños completamente apretados. 

–Eleanor– Louis escuchó como Danielle la llamaba– mira esto.

Eleanor le sostuvo la mirada a Harry cuando se acercó y beso a Louis en los labios. Harry vio a Louis contestarle y cerrar los ojos y él solo se quedó callado viendo a la chica alejarse hacia donde estaba Danielle mostrándole algo en su celular.

–¿Te das cuenta como me provoca?– le dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

Louis no contestó y se quedó a su lado, los dos callados se acercaron un poco más y Louis le acaricio la mano sobre el barandal. 

–¿Te das cuenta que es mi novia?– le murmuro Louis.

Harry se soltó del agarre y asintió– Claro que lo sé, lo que no entiendo es hasta cuándo.

Louis ni siquiera hizo el intentó de contestarle. Y Eleanor le llamó a lo lejos.

–Louis– le dijo– vamos a cenar a un restaurante.

Louis se dio la vuelta y vio a su novia tenderle la mano, Danielle y Liam estaban ya de pie y el chico le estaba diciendo algo a Niall, pero el rubio estaba negando algo fastidiado.

–Claro– le dijo– ¿Vienes Harry?

Harry entrecerró los ojos– No juegues conmigo, ni loco voy. Se supone que tengo que salir con Taylor.

Louis abrió la boca y negó. Y sin decirle nada más camino hasta donde Eleanor estaba.

–Pero Niall…– Liam le estaba diciendo.

–Estoy bien, necesito dormir, además Harry se queda conmigo.

Liam frunció los labios y asintió.

–¿Y Harry?– preguntó Danielle a Eleanor.

La castaña se encogió de hombros– Supongo que va a salir con Taylor, dime lo que quieras y será todo lo falso que creas, pero ojala y se enamoren.

Louis supo que su novia tenía razon, se dio la vuelta en ese instante y se dirigió al balcón de nuevo– Esperen, olvide algo.

Harry sintió la mano de Louis en su brazo y se movió rápidamente hacia donde Louis lo estaba moviendo. Quedaron en una orilla del balcón y desde la habitación no se veían.

–¿Qué te pasa?– le dijo Harry.

Louis tenía los ojos fijos en él y se acero a su oído– No vayas a enamórate de Taylor.

Harry iba a contestarle cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, y una mano en su cintura. Louis lo tenía firmemente agarrado y estaba aprisionado entre la pared y él. Sonriendo le evolvió el beso mordiendo sus labios, como sabía que a Louis le gustaba. Lo escuchó gemir y luego se separaron. 

Vio a Louis muy agitado y poso su frente en la suya. 

–¿Qué fue eso?–le dijo también agitado. Eso de pensar que Eleanor podía salir en cualquier momento al balcón le ponía mucho.  
http://es.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=21826849  
Louis solo negó y se alejó un poco, acomodándose la playera. 

–¿Louis?– le murmuro.

–Solo no te vayas a ir muy lejos con Taylor ¿Esta bien?

Harry sonrió de lado–¿Sabes que lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado?

–Me estoy volviendo un poco más valiente.

Harry sonrió tan ampliamente que sintió los músculos de su cara tensarse– Esperemos que pronto lo seas completamente.

Louis asintió– No te canses de esperarme.

Harry sonrió y bajo un poco la cabeza, para poder besarlo cerca de su ojo izquierdo, se inclinó más y le dio otro beso, pero ahora en la mejilla. Lo vio salir y escucho muchos pasos saliendo de la habitación, luego vio una cabellera rubia asomarse por la puerta del balcón y le sonrió.

–¿Cenamos?– le dijo a Niall.

–¿No tienes que ir con Taylor?– El rubio se acomodó mejor en el barandal.

Harry asintió– Si, pero tal vez tengas hambre.

–Voy a ir a cenar con ellos– le dijo.

–¿Qué?

Niall le sonrió un poco cansado– Te voy a decir algo, Danielle vino por que no quiere dejarme a solas con Liam, y por dios que vi mucha tensión entre ellos. Podrá haber vuelto pero no está todo bien.

–¿Y vas a aprovecharte de eso?– le dijo Harry.

El rubio se encogió de hombros– Solo voy a estar cerca para ver qué pasa.

Harry se acomodó a su lado y escucho a Niall respirar– ¿Soy patético verdad?– escucho que le rubio le decía.

–Claro que no, eres más valiente que todos nosotros– le contesto al instante– Y tienes el control suficiente, yo no voy a esa cena porque Eleanor me sacaría de mis casillas, y Danielle también.

–¿Danielle?– se extrañó Niall.

–Ella sabe que Louis y yo nos traemos algo– Niall abrió los ojos– así que simplemente dejo claro que piensa que somos unas mierdas de personas.

Niall se mordió el labio–Está preocupada por Eleanor– se detuvo– Es como tú con Liam, estas un poco enfadado con él por todo el rollo que se trae con migo, es igual para Danielle, Eleanor es su amiga. 

Harry sabía que Niall tenía razón pero no le dijo nada. Se quedaron callados un rato hasta que el celular de Harry comenzó a sonar.

–Claro, ya bajo– metió el aparato en su bolsillo– ¿Te dejamos en el restaurant?

Niall asintió– No solo acompáñame a la salida, ellos solo iban a cambiarse.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta esperando a que Niall se acomodara el tenis y se cambiara de playera. 

Salieron del cuarto y vio a Zayn en un rincón con Perrie. La rubia le sonrió y Harry por fin pudo regresar una sonrisa de verdad a la novia de uno de sus amigos.

-¿Niall?- Zayn llamó al rubio.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, lo del taxi ya paso.

Harry le dio una mirada a Zayn, y se dio cuenta de que realmente no preguntaba por la situación del taxi, si no todo en general. Y Niall no estaba bien.

Liam y Danielle estaban en el ascensor deteniéndolo para que entraran, Niall se movió rápidamente a su lado y juntos entraron. 

–¿Te nos unes Harry?– Danielle le había preguntado.

Harry sin verla negó– Voy con Taylor.

Zayn y Perrie entraron segundos después y luego Eleanor de la mano de Louis cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas que movían el ascensor. Danielle estaba acomodándole a Eleanor una parte de atrás de su blusa y Perrie las estaba viendo de reojo, tomada de la mano de Zayn.

–¿Podrías imaginar algo más incómodo?– le murmuro bajito Harry a Niall para que nadie lo escuchara.

Niall lanzó una risita– ¿Estar solo con Danielle y Liam en un taxi cuenta?

Harry soltó una carcajada y todos se le quedaron viendo– Claro, eso cuenta– le dio un apretón en el hombro y lo acercó a su lado y observo su cabello– tienes el color más rubio que Taylor.

Niall se encogió de hombros– Soy natural, no se si Taylor lo sea.

Harry suspiro y cuando llegaron al último piso, le dio un beso al rubio en la cabeza– Cuídate Nialler.

Niall asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano, luego lo vio salir hacia el estacionamiento y el rápidamente se pegó a Perrie.

–¿Cómo va todo con Little Mix?–Niall le dijo.

Perrie amplio la sonrisa y Niall supo que podía quedarse a su lado toda la noche y observar a Liam y Danielle, después de todo Zayn no se enojaría.

*

La fiesta era buena, la compañía era buena, su familia estaba ahí y eso era bueno, sus amigos también y era bueno. Aun así, algo no se sentía bien, porque tenía que fingir un poco la sonrisa cuando Ed le decía algo al oído o cuando Taylor lo tomaba por la cintura y lo empujaba a bailar.

Niall estaba un poco alejado, platicando con Gemma y Zayn estaba en la barra junto a Perrie que no dejaba de darle besos, por lo orgullosa que estaba.

Vio a Liam platicando con Andy y sonriendo de lado, y luego se encontró con las siluetas de Danielle y de Eleanor, y entendió porque no todo se sentía tan bien.

Busco a Louis con la mirada, y lo encontró a pocos metros de distancia, tomando algo de un vaso, estaba gesticulando mucho, seguramente ya estaba borracho.

-¿Vamos a poner algo de música?- escuchó que Ed le decía y asintiendo lo siguió.

Antes de subirse al escenario, tomo la mano de Taylor, después de todo ella no conocía realmente a nadie de ahí. 

Subieron al pequeño escenario de ese karaoke al que fueron para festejar el concierto, y Ed empezó a poner música que todos coreaban.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido después de eso, primero vio a Taylor bailando a su lado, junto a Niall, luego se volteo para que Ed le dijera algo, pero sintió un pequeño codazo y vio a Louis bailando como loco a su lado, lo observo por un momento, pero Louis pareció cansarse y se fue de ahí apenas unos momentos después.

Lo vio caminar hacía Eleanor y tomar otro trago, también vio a Liam y Zayn negar en dirección hacía Louis, y Niall se acercó por detrás.

-Está bebiendo mucho- le dijo

-Lo se…

Iba a ir a su lado, de verdad que iba a hacerlo, pero entonces Danielle tomo de la mano a Perrie y la subió al escenario, a su lado.

-Ahora quiero que Perrie nos deleite con su nuevo sencillo- dijo Danielle tomando el micrófono y dejándolo sobre la mano de Perrie- Vamos linda.

Perrie le sonrió de vuelta, aunque era una sonrisa un poco forzada, Zayn se acercó por detrás y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-No importa.

Ella asintió y Harry se bajó del escenario, buscando a Taylor con la mirada, la encontró cerca de una pequeña mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Perrie es muy famosa en UK?- Taylor le dijo observando a Perrie, mientras le decía algo a Ed.

Harry asintió-¿Estas celosa?

Taylor negó- Esto podría parecer publicidad para el grupo de Perrie.

Harry arrugó el ceño y regreso su mirada al escenario, Zayn tenía una mano sobre la cintura de Perrie.

-Podría si- dijo al final.

¨¨¨  
Niall observo de reojo a Gemma, ella parecía muy interesada en Louis y Eleanor, así que tomo un trago de cerveza y se encontró con la cabellera de Danielle, observo como la chica tomaba de la mano a Liam y lo guiaba al centro de la pista. 

Desvió la mirada cuando Liam le regresó la sonrisa a su novia. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a Gemma, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Se ven raros- dijo al final.

-¿Raros?

Gemma asintió- Como si estuvieran enojados o algo así.

El negó- Es el trabajo.

-Han trabajado de esta manera por casi un año, no creo que sea eso.

Niall desvió la mirada, Gemma siempre había sido igual de encantadora que Harry, pero muy intuitiva como Zayn, y no tenía ganas de ponerse a recordar lo difícil que era la situación en ese momento para todos.

-No lo sé Gemma…

Ella solo le dio otra mirada, y se dedicó a observar a Perrie, porque ya se disponía a cantar.

¨¨

-Este es el nuevo sencillo de Little Mix- sonrió Perrie, viendo hacia las personas del centro de la pista- DNA, y está dedicado para los compañeros de mi novio-sonrió a Zayn y esté le regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué solo a nosotros Perrie?-gritó Louis, que estaba recargado en una pared, tomado de la mano de Eleanor.

-Yo tengo una canción especial para Zayn, y esta es para ustedes.

Louis le sonrió y acercó un poco a Eleanor a su lado.

-Esto es para Niall- levantó la mirada y lo saludo, Niall le regresó el saludo y le guiño un ojo- Para Liam- el chico le dedico una sonrisa- Harry- el rizado se puso recto e hizo una reverencia a modo de juego- y para Louis- esté lanzo un grito de vítores, y la mayoría de las personas se rieron- por ser como son, y por estar al lado de Zayn y hacerlo muy feliz, casi tanto como yo lo hago- dijo jugando- y porque es importante seguir nuestros sueños y nuestros sentimientos, porque eso nos lleva a buenos lugares y ustedes son un ejemplo de eso.

Zayn le dio un beso en la mejilla y Perrie se aclaró la garganta para empezar a cantar. 

¨¨

Harry conocía la canción, Zayn la escuchaba muchas veces al día, y la letra de esa canción no era precisamente feliz, lo que le hizo pensar que Perrie quería decir algo más con esa canción, cuando la vio aclararse la garganta se preparó mentalmente. Conocía cada estrofa y no dejaba de impresionarle que algunas canciones dijeran exactamente lo que las personas sentían.

Taylor se acercó un poco, y él le paso un brazo por los hombros, tratando de solo escuchar la linda voz de Perrie.

->\- Perrie empezó a cantar y todos guardaron silencio.

Harry buscó con la mirada a Louis, y lo encontró un poco alejado de él, viendo de lado a Perrie, y él sabía que esa parte era para Louis, si pudiera dedicarle alguna canción justo en este momento, sería esa.

->

Louis besaba su cuello, y lo mordía, lo mordió la primera vez, cuando Harry solo quería abrazarlo y parecer una pareja normal, pero los labios de Louis en su cuello lo hacían perder la cabeza, justo lo que Louis quería y que no pensara en nada más.

->

Supo que Louis lo estaba mirando, y él mismo levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la de Louis, fija, caliente, abrumadora y dolida, y tremendamente mentirosa. Cerró los ojos, porque no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas.  
http://es.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1312750389  
->…

¨¨

Zayn observó a Harry desviar la mirada y esconderse un poco en el cuello de Taylor, y vio a Louis tomar la cintura de Eleanor, y trató de concentrarse en la voz de Perrie, y más aún cuando ella le tendió un micrófono, para que le ayudara en el coro.

->

Perrie le sonrió, dejando que la música sonara, y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios, Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego vio una rubia cabellera, moverse rápidamente y vio a Niall tomar la mano de Gemma y llevarla a la pista de baile, luego vio la cabellera de Danielle moverse también al centro, arrugó el ceño, porque vio a Harry y Taylor hacer lo mismo, y cuando Eleanor guio a Louis a través de la gente, para bailar, supo que algo iba a salir mal.

¨¨

->…

Niall a veces se sorprendía de la forma tan conectada que tenía con Liam, para buscarse con la mirada en el momento preciso, y cuando levantó la mirada, al escuchar esa parte de la canción, supo que Liam también le estaría mirando, y si, lo miraba, por encima de la cabeza de Danielle, mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura, lo miraba a él, y Niall por primera vez quiso que dejara de verlo, porque no se sentía correcto.

->…

Liam le dijo algo, lo vio mover sus labios, y el solo negó, y luego sintió las manos de Gemma colarse en su cuello.

-¿Qué se traen tu y Liam?- le dijo en un susurro-¿Mi hermano está teniendo algo con Louis?

->…

Niall la observo de frente, sin moverse mucho- Gemma, no creo que debas saber más de lo que intuyes.

Gemma le sonrió- Lo sé…- se mordió el labio-¿Va a estar bien?

El rubio no le contestó, porque sabía que la respuesta era no, y sabía que eso preocuparía a Gemma, así que solo la tomo por la espalda, para poder bailar más rápido.

¨¨  
->

Louis intento no ver a Harry, en verdad lo hacía, quería enfocarse en el suave toque de Eleanor, pero no podía, solo veía al Harry tomando la cintura de Taylor y sonriéndole al oído, y quería ir y quitársela de encima, decirle que era suyo, pero entonces Eleanor le susurraba cosas y el recordaba que no podía hacer eso.

Liam peino el cabello de Danielle, aunque por encima de su cabeza, veía a Niall, cada vez más cerca, bailando con Gemma.

¨¨  
->….

Liam y Louis reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, ambos tomaron a sus novias y las acercaron a su pecho, tratando de que ellas no notaran como miraban a Harry y Niall tan intensamente, tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de que en su corazón no solo estaban ellas.

->…

Harry desvió la cabeza, viendo a Louis observarlo fijamente, abrazado a Eleanor, diciéndole demasiadas cosas con la mirada, cerca de su lado sintió la fragancia de su hermana y luego una cabellera rubia se coló en su visión, vio a Niall observar a Liam fijamente, mientras Liam hacía lo mismo que Louis, abrazar a Danielle, pero Harry noto lo rojos que estaban los ojos de Liam, y sintió un vació en el pecho, parpadeando varias veces, tenía que controlar las ganas de llorar.

->…

Eleanor beso a Louis en la mejilla, y él quiso largarse de ahí, así que se alejó un poco de Taylor y le susurró al oído que tenía que ir al baño. Niall escuchó aquello y le dio una mirada. Y ojala y no lo hubiera hecho, porque sus ojos estaban más rojos que los de Liam, y sus labios temblaban, y él quería ir y abrazarlo, pero no era una buena idea, porque no podía consolarlo, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con su jodida vida, no podía darle consejos a Niall.

¨¨

Zayn vio como Harry corría lejos y a Niall acurrucarse en el cuello de Gemma, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, vio a Liam abrazar a Danielle con más fuerza y besarla, y vio a Eleanor, tomando la cara de Louis y dejándole un beso en la frente.

->

Canto la última parte, tomado de la mano de Perrie, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la tranquilidad con la que contaba, tomando en cuenta todo lo que estaban viviendo sus amigos.

-Esta fue Perrie Edwards- dijo Zayn- mi hermosa novia, a quien tanto amo.

Iba a decir otra cosa, pero Louis se alejó y dejo a Eleanor junto a Andy, mientras él se iba por el mismo camino que Harry. Intento seguirlo, pero entonces Ed le dijo que lo ayudará a poner algo de música.

-No te preocupes- escucho que Perrie le decía.

¨¨

-No quiero hablar con tigo-Harry le dijo a Louis, cuando lo soltó y lo dejo recargado en una pared, en un hueco que no se veía tanto.

-Quiero besarte- dijo Louis.

Harry le iba a decir que no, que lo dejara, que no estaba de ánimos, pero entonces los labios húmedos de Louis lo atraparon y el solo se quedó de pie.

No le gusto el beso, porque lo estaba lastimando, y porque no se sentía bien, las manos de Louis lo tomaron por las caderas y lo apretaron tan fuerte, que el soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Suéltame Louis.

-Eres mío- dijo el otro, sin alejarse mucho- no importa que te digan o que pienses, eres mío.

Luego lo volvió a besar, y él se retorció, Louis estaba borracho y era raro, y no era algo que él quería. Lo empujo un poco, pero el otro no lo soltó.

-Eleanor te está buscando- escuchó una voz gruesa.

Perrie estaba de pie, viéndolos de lado, las sombras le caían en su cara, y parecía muy tranquila.

Louis la observo por un instante, antes de alejarse y perderse por el camino, de regresó a la pista de baile.

Harry se dejó caer, aún recargado sobre la pared, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, levantando las rodillas.

-No voy a ir ahora Perrie- le dijo a la chica.

-Lo sé.

Sintió a Perrie sentarse frente a él, y cuando levantó la mirada, la vio en la misma posición que él, incluso si observaba bien, se veía su ropa interior por debajo del vestido negro que hoy llevaba.

-¿Quieres hablar?- dijo Perrie.

Harry lo medito por un momento, tal vez necesitaba una opinión un poco más neutral, una que no fuera la de Niall, que estaba en la misma situación.

-¿Crees que soy una mala persona Perrie?- le dijo, apoyando su mejilla en una de sus rodillas- ¿Sabes lo que estoy haciendo?

Perrie asintió- Creo que no hay malas personas, solo tomamos buenas o malas decisiones, y si es buena o mala, es algo que solo tú puedes saber.

Harry le sonrió de lado- Creo que eso fue como escuchar a Zayn

Ella le sonrió- Todo se pega Harry, creo también que las personas que te aman no te hacen daño y tu pareces muy dañado.

El arrugó el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran que Louis lo lastimaba- Tu lastimaste a Zayn mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió- Yo no amaba a Zayn cuando lo lastime, yo no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con él.

Su respuesta fue tan directa que Harry levantó la cabeza- ¿Sabes?, yo no quería que Zayn saliera contigo, ninguno de nosotros, queríamos que se alejara de ti.

Perrie soltó una pequeña sonrisa- Lo sé, sé que no me querían.

-Hoy Taylor me dijo que lo tuyo con Zayn parecía demasiada publicidad.

Vio a Perrie bajar un poco la mirada- Como yo lo veo, es un plus, yo amo a Zayn mucho, demasiado, y eso de la publicidad es solo algo que los managers quieren, no puedo controlarlo, así como tú no puedes controlar la relación falsa con Taylor.

Harry asintió- Perrie… ¿Qué piensas de mí y de Louis?

Ella lo pensó un momento, y luego jugo un poco por el borde de su vestido, y Harry vio sus enormes ojos posarse en los suyos.

-Cuando ustedes estaban en X-Factor, yo los adoraba, en serio, eran guapos, cantaban bien y parecían tan simpáticos y siempre creí que tu y Louis eran novios, eran adorables, créeme soy una de muchas personas que pensaban que estaban fuera del closet.

-¿Eran buenos tiempos verdad?

Perrie le sonrió- Lo que pienso, es que ustedes se quieren mucho, pero solo ustedes saben si es suficiente, pero no deben de lastimar a más personas en el camino.

Harry la observo, la vio acomodarse su lila cabello, y asintió- Crees que Eleanor es la víctima.

Ella se encogió de hombros- Eleanor no sabe nada, así que ella solo es ignorante, pero al final del día, el que está engañando a Eleanor es Louis, no tú, la única responsabilidad que tienes, es para con tigo mismo.

-A veces, Harry, no basta con querer a las personas ni sentirlo, porque hay demasiadas cosas en medio de los sentimientos. Discúlpame pero te ves hecho una mierda y Louis también, y solo me preguntó si son conscientes del daño que se hacen.

Harry quiso que dejara de hablar, porque le estaba diciendo lo mismo que él sabía que era lo correcto, pero que no quería hacer.

-El recuerdo es bueno, puede atesorarse Harry, mejor quedarse con los recuerdos agradables que con lágrimas.

-Eres buena para Zayn- dijo Harry- me alegro mucho de que estén juntos.

-Gracias.

-¿Perrie?

-¿mmm?

-Dime la verdad, solo dime si o no, y listo- ella asintió- ¿Crees que Louis va a dejar a Eleanor?

-No veo porque debe dejarla, tu le estas dando lo que quiere, sin renunciar a nada.

-¿Crees que deba dejar todo con Louis?

-Si

Harry cerró los ojos, y sintió a Perrie ponerse de pie, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la vio tenderle la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Harry, tal vez Louis no quiera esto que tienen ahora, supongo que lo que te duele, es que él no se deja amar completamente.

El chico se limpió el pantalón, y vio a Perrie hacer lo mismo- Creo que no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero… me gusta lo que dices, pero no puedo hacer las cosas que dices, ¿Entiendes? Se escucha bien, pero al hacerlo, me va a doler mucho.

-Claro que sí, somos personas, y podemos tropezarnos muchas veces, eso es lo bonito de la vida Harry, mira esto es solo mi punto de vista, y es solo lo que creo de las cosas que he visto y que Zayn me ha contado. Muchos podemos decirte que hacer, pero solo eres el que va a decidir. 

Ella sonrió y salió de la obscuridad, Harry la siguió y camino hasta encontrarse con Niall, que estaba todavía con Gemma.

-¿Gemma?- le dijo.

Ella lo observó- ¿Estas bien?

-No- dijo él- Quiero hablar con tigo, me pasa algo.

Niall los dejo solos y camino un poco, acercándose a Ed y poniendo música a su lado. Sintió a Liam observarlo y él le dio una sonrisa, pequeña y cansada.

*

Niall pensó que si Harry hubiera azotado más fuerte la puerta, seguramente se habría caído, al menos la manija. 

–¿Qué tienes?– le murmuro el rubio metiéndose otro pedazo de pollo a la boca y observando como Harry no se daba cuenta que estaba metido en su cuarto.

–Modest quiere que la relación con Taylor sea formal– dijo con rabia– eso tengo, quieren besos, caricias... yo no se que voy a hacer.

Niall despreocupado se volvió a envolver en el cobertor que traía en los hombros– No hagas dramas, di que no y punto.

Harry le señalo con el dedo– Lo dices tan fácil, estan obsesionados con toda la publicidad que tendríamos, como si necesitaramos más. Les dije que por mi, Taylor se veía mejor con Ed que con migo, pelirrojo y rubio es igual a niños perfectos, se veían mejor juntos la otra noche en el karaoke.

El rubio se encogió de hombros– Ellos son solo amigos.

-No quiero esto Niall- dijo Harry suspirando- se supone que estoy en el hotel de Taylor, que me quedo a dormir con ella y tenemos sexo, no quiero que crean eso... -cerro los ojos- tengo que estar en su hotel temprano, para fingir que salgo de ahí, quisiera que Louis estuviera conmigo, se enojo mucho la otra noche, no quería a Taylor ahí, la aventó mientras bailaba, y luego me hizo un drama enorme. 

-¿No estabas con Louis?

Harry se tiro en la cama boca abajo– Sí, pero no me tiene contento, digo yo sé que sería algo obvio que saliera conmigo en vez de estar con Eleanor, pero ella está de compras con Danielle– gimió– y estuvo durante todo el tiempo que estuve en su cuarto hablando con ella por teléfono.

Niall rodo los ojos y se dejó caer a su lado.

–Pensé que después de haberme besado ayer algo iba a cambiar.

Niall se rio sarcástico–Claro.

–¿Qué?– le pregunto Harry.

Niall pensó un momento en cómo decírselo y luego le contesto– Creo que Louis no te beso porque empieza a querer dejar a Eleanor, tal vez solo lo hizo porque cree que tú puedes llegar a tener algo con Taylor o para... bueno calmarte.

Espero a la reacción del rizado y se sorprendió cuando el chico se dio vuelta en la cama y suspiro– Sí, yo también creo eso.

Niall le tendió un pedazo de pollo–¿Cenaste?

Harry negó y se metió el pedazo que Niall le había dado, luego se puso de pie y se metió al baño. 

Cuando salió minutos después vio a Niall viendo la tele y tomando cerveza. Se encamino hacia la mesita que estaba pegada a una pared y vio de reojo el twitter de Niall abierto. Se sentó frente la computadora y estuvo unos minutos tonteando, hasta que vio una foto que Eleanor había retwitteado y empezó a sentirse mal.

–Idiota– dijo aventando la computadora hacia donde Niall estaba.

–Oye– dijo el rubio– ¿Qué haces?

Harry empezó a caminar con pasos fuertes por todo el piso– Estúpidas, las dos, las detesto, si claro las orgullosas novias…

Niall arrugó el ceño y no comprendió lo que Harry decía así que tomo la computadora y observo la imagen que estaba abierta. 

Danielle había subido una foto de ella, Eleanor y Perrie, diciendo que la noche pasada la había pasado muy bien con ellas.

Niall movió sus labios en una mueca, claro que la había pasado bien, hasta él se había olvidado un momento de todo lo que pasaba con Liam. El primero concierto en MSG fue perfecto. Por un momento se olvido de todo cuando los cinco se abrazaron al finalizar el concierto, aún recordaba las lagrimas de Liam y Zayn. Pero Luego Liam había agradecido a muchas personas en su discurso, y luego menciono a su novia, le agradecio a Danielle, y eso fue doloroso, tal vez más de lo que pensaba.

Se acercó más a la foto y vio como Eleanor escribía “Las orgullosas novias”. Le dieron ganas de vomitar y dejo de lado el pollo que estaba en su plato.

Entendía a Harry, le dio una mirada y lo vio de pie despotricando cosas contra Eleanor. 

–Lo hace adrede– murmuro el rizado.

Niall se puso de pie y dejo la computadora en la mesa en la que estaba, luego se sentó en la silla y llamó a Harry.

–¿Sabes por qué Liam volvió con Danielle?– le preguntó–¿Por qué Louis no va a dejar a Eleanor?

–Él va a dejarla.

–¿Lo sabes?– insistió Niall.

Harry negó.

–Nosotros nunca vamos a poder decir que somos los orgullosos novios– dijo quedamente Niall y acaricio la pantalla-Ellos estan a gusto con ellas, porque es fácil.

Harry gimió bajito y se sentó en la cama de frente al rubio.

–Estoy cansado Niall– le murmuro.

Niall le sonrió tristemente y se acercó al pequeño refrigerador y saco un six–pack.

–¿Quieres ahogarte en alcohol?– le dijo.

Harry suspirando tomo la cerveza y asintió.

–¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?– preguntó de pronto Harry.

–El mío está muy cerca del de Liam y Danielle.

Harry asintió y se tomó toda la cerveza de un jalón.

Una hora después ambos estaban tirados en la cama, hombro con hombro, sonriendo tristemente, habían empezado platicando de puras sandeces, hasta que Niall le había preguntado si después de tener relaciones con Nick, no había tenido problemas al caminar.

–Claro– dijo Harry– me dolía todo el trasero.

Niall que ya estaba algo borracho asintió– Te juro que no podía sentarme sin que sintiera un punzada.

Harry se rio divertido y se acomodó de lado con la cabeza apoyada en su mano–¿Liam es muy bueno?– le dijo con curiosidad.

–¿Te gusta cómo canta?– le dijo Niall

Harry asintió.

–Pues coge mejor que como canta– le dijo en un susurro, luego se soltó riendo más fuerte y Harry se contagió al instante.

Niall soltó unas lagrimitas que Harry pensó que eran de risa, pero luego de minutos las lágrimas no desaparecían y dejando la cerveza de lado lo atrajo para poder abrazarlo.

El rubio se aferró a Harry y lloro más fuertemente.

–Shh– le decía Harry.

Niall hundió su cara en el cuello de Harry y el rizado lo acercó aún más. Si no hubiera estado algo borracho, como ya lo estaba, hubiera notado que era rara la forma en que acercaba a Niall y más aún como el rubio empezó a subirse a su regazo.

–Extraño a Liam– le susurro Niall, cuando ya estaba por completo encima de él.

–Lo sé– Harry le acaricio el rostro muy suavemente y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de protegerlo.

El rubio se mordió el labio y Harry hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, se levantó apoyado en sus codos y beso a Niall.

Harry con los ojos abiertos vio a Niall inclinarse hacia abajo, para poder descansar sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Sintió como lo dejaba que entrara en su boca y lentamente paseo su lengua por los aparatos del rubio. Sabía a pollo combinado con cerveza y por alguna razón a Harry le   
gusto. 

Tomo el rostro de Niall y despejo su frente, meciendo su cabello. Era bueno besando y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Niall más cerca de él y quería sentirlo más, colo una de sus manos por el cuello de Niall y lo atrajó, escucho al otro gemir un poco, y sonrió, bajo sus manos por la espalda, y acaricio los brazos. Niall era suavecito, y olía bien, y él solo quería dejar de pensar en Louis. 

Harry no hubiera parado, porque se sentía bien, y querido, pero las lágrimas que cayeron sobre sus mejillas lo hicieron abrir los ojos.

–No puedo hacerlo– dijo Niall– solo pienso en él, ojala y me gustaras tanto como Liam, y te amara tanto como lo amo.

Harry no dijo nada.

-Si fuera así, yo te tomaría de la mano por la calle y te besaría y no me importaría que nadie me viera, te haría tan feliz.

Harry lo tomo de la cintura y lo movió a su lado para que pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

–No importa Niall…

–Sí importa– le dijo en un susurro– no quiero que termines como yo, llorando todas las noches por algo que no va a pasar…

Harry se puso rígido y tapo al rubio con la sabana– No sé qué dices.

–Louis no va a dejar a Eleanor ¿lo sabes verdad?– Niall abrió los ojos y espero a que el rizado le contestara.

Harry quiso decirle que se equivocaba, pero no pudo decir nada, porque no lo creía, sabía en el fondo que Louis no iba a dejarla, que estaba peleando una batalla que ya estaba perdida. Se acurruco con Niall y paso su mano por la cintura, abrazándolo.

-Louis no la ama como dice- murmuro, tratando de aferrarse a algo.

Niall suspiro- Harry, escuchame, lo que dices es verdad, pero como yo lo veo, no te ama lo suficiente a ti tampoco, porque si no, dejaría de ponerte en esta situación, si te amara lo suficiente no te lastimaría...

-Basta, por favor.

–Termina con esto Harry– le murmuro al oído– Deja de lastimarte, tu no eres un cobarde.

Harry se quedó un tiempo más despierto, escuchaba los sollozos de Niall y con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas se quedó dormido, abrazado a la única persona que en verdad lo entendía.

 

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Louis había comenzado a beber muy rápido, la verdad era que no sabía exactamente porque estaba tan borracho, solo recordaba el rostro de Perrie a lo lejos. Le había preguntado que si estaba bien y él se había partido en dos de risa. 

No estaba bien, estaba echo una mierda, porque no le gustaban las fotos de Harry y Taylor, y porque se había comportado con ella como un idiota. La había empujado en la fiesta después del MSG, le había echo caras y ella no tenía la culpa.

La culpa era de él, por no poder acomodar su cabeza, y por no poder decidirse.

Claro que estaba mal, y no iba a mejorar en un tiempo, porque estaba lastimando a Harry y Eleanor, y no podía hacer feliz a uno sin lastimar al otro.

En su 6to vaso, vio el castaño cabello de Eleanor y se abrazó a ella.

–¿Por qué estás tan borracho?– le murmuro su novia al oído.

Louis muy serio le había contestado– Te ves tan bonita con tus rulos…– había tomado uno de ellos y lo había enroscado.

–No son rulos– le dijo alejando la cabeza– ven aquí.

Eleanor lo había tomado por la cintura y lo había sacado del bar con paso lento. 

–Puedes por favor tratar de no parecer tan borracho– le dijo en un susurro– hay cámaras.

Louis había arrugado el ceño– ¿Y?, ¿Te importa mucho?

–Me importa por la imagen que estás dando Louis.

Cuando sintió un flash sobre el rostro desvió la mirada y apretó más rápidamente el botón para que el ascensor llegara. Se quedaron callados y justo cuando estaban a un piso de llegar, sintió la mano de Eleanor entrelazarse con la suya.

–Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?– le había dicho apoyándose en una de las paredes.

Louis solo sonrió– Lo sé, yo también lo hago.

Eleanor le había lanzado una perfecta sonrisa– ¿Deberás?

Louis se acercó y le beso la mejilla– Lo juro.

Quizo vomitar, juraba mucho ultimamente, y realmente no sentía el juramento.

La chica estaba saliendo del ascensor de espaldas, justo cuando alguien se acercaba y topo con Liam que le derramo todo el jugo sobre la blusa.

–Lo siento Eleanor– le dijo Liam apenado.

Eleanor le quito importancia– Esta bien, de todas maneras ya me tengo que cambiar, ¿Dónde deje mi bolsa?– dijo mortificada.

Liam se fijó en la condición de Louis– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Esta ebrio– contesto Eleanor– ¿puedes quedarte con el mientras me baño?

Liam asintió– Claro, voy a llevarlo al balcón de mi cuarto ¿está bien?

La chica asintió y se volteo para darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novio– No me tardo.

Liam vio a Louis asentir y a Eleanor desaparecer de su vista.

–Ven aquí– le dijo tomándolo por el hombro.

Louis se dejó hacer y caminaron lentamente, pero antes de cruzarse hacia el cuarto de Liam, Louis se detuvo frente a una puerta. Era el cuarto de Harry.

–¿Crees que ya este dormido?– le murmuro a Liam.

El castaño solo se encogió de hombros, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detener a Louis. El mayor se escabullo dentro del cuarto y Liam viendo hacia todos lados entro detrás de él.

–Vamos a mi cuarto– le murmuro cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

–Esta con alguien– escucho a Louis murmurar.

Liam arrugó el ceño y enfoco la vista en las dos siluetas acostadas en la cama. No tuvo mucha dificultad en saber quién era.

–Esta con Niall– dijo arrugando el ceño.

Louis suspiro y con voz triste le dijo– Quisiera poder dormir a su lado, como lo hace Niall, sin temer que alguien entrara…

Liam ladeo la cabeza y vio a Niall acercarse un poco más a Harry. El rizado le paso una pierna por las suyas e incluso le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

–¿Últimamente están muy juntos no crees?– le dijo a Louis.

El mayor lo vio de reojo y asintió-Demasiado.

–Egoístas– escucharon a alguien decir cerca de la puerta.

Liam y Louis dieron un respingo y vieron la silueta de Zayn, la puerta estaba media abierta y su amigo los estaba viendo fijamente.

–Salgan ahora.

Ni Liam ni Louis discutieron a lo que Zayn les dijo y dándoles una última mirada a los chicos de la cama salieron al pasillo. Zayn estaba pegado a una pared con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué les pasa metidos en el cuarto de Harry?– les preguntó.

Liam desvió la mirada y Louis se trató de estabilizar.

–¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto dormido?, Perrie le dijo a Eleanor que estabas borracho.

Louis bufó un poco– Ya voy a mi cuarto– dijo tratando de caminar.

–Espera– le llamó Zayn– ¿Puedes dejar de atosigar a Harry?

Louis se dio a vuelta tan rápido que sintió marearse por completo– ¿Yo?

Zayn asintió– Se lo que se traen, pero por favor, todos sabemos que no vas a dejar a Eleanor, termina con esto ya– luego señaló a Liam– y tú ya elegiste, deja de ver a Niall con esos ojos, los dos son un par de egoístas.

Liam y Louis evitaron verse a la cara, y se quedaron ahí por al menos diez minutos, diciendo entre murmullos que todo era una mierda, hasta que Zayn se movió y les dio un apretón a ambos en el hombro.

–No lo hago por molestarlos, solo quiero ayudarles a salvar un poco de la amistad que tienen con esos dos– señalo hacia la habitación de Harry.

Dándoles una última mirada lo vieron alejarse y entrar a su cuarto.

–¡Liam!

El castaño se dio la vuelta, buscando a su novia con la mirada. La encontró saliendo del ascensor con algunas bolsas en la mano.

–Hola– le dijo ayudándola.

–Eleanor te está buscando– dijo Danielle a Louis– me llamó y dijo que tuvo que bajar al looby.

Louis asintió y se removió el cabello–Voy a buscarla.

Liam lo detuvo– Creo que deberías de ir a dormir.

–Lo voy a hacer…

Danielle lo interrumpió– Liam compre unas cosas bellísimas para tu madre.

Liam le sonrió y haciendo una mueca hacia a Louis, se metió al cuarto que compartía con Danielle.

Louis se quedó otro rato tratando de que la cabeza no le diera tantas vueltas. Sintió una puerta abrirse y vio a Niall apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

–Pensé que no se irían nunca– le dijo a Louis.

Louis lo enfoco mejor y lo vio envuelto en una manta–¿Estabas esperando a que se fueran Dani y Liam?

–¿Puedes culparme?– le dijo el rubio.

Louis le sonrió tristemente– ¿Harry sigue dormido?

Niall lo observo por unos segundos– Sí.

El mayor se mordió el labio y volteo a ambos lados del pasillo.

–Escuche lo que dijo Zayn– Niall cerró la puerta detrás de él– Estoy de acuerdo con él, no vas a dejar a Eleanor nunca, deja de lastimar a Harry.

-¿Niall?

El rubio le dio una mirada-¿Mmm?

-Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, ¿sabes que te quiero?

Niall le sonrió- Yo también Louis, y se que hemos estado alejados, quisiera que todo fuera más facil, puedes hacerselo más facil a Harry?

Louis no pudo contestar nada, porque por tercera vez esa noche vio a uno de sus amigos meterse a su cuarto y dejarlo solo en el pasillo. Antes de pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Tenían razón debía terminar con todo, dejar de ser tan cobarde.

*

–¿Estas despierto Harry?– murmuro Louis viendo la silueta del chico en la cama.

Harry no le contestó, así que tomando un poco de valor, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a un lado de su amigo. Cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad con la que dormía Harry, lo sintió aferrarse a su brazo.

–Lou…– lo escucho susurrar.

Volteo la mirada y vio que Harry aún seguía dormido, sonriendo tristemente se acomodó de lado.

–Despierta Harry– le dijo un poco más fuerte, para que el rizado pudiera despertarse.

Movió los ojos en señal de confusión y poco a poco los vio abrirlos. Primero lo recibió una mirada confundida.

–¿Niall?– preguntó Harry.

–Se fue a dormir a su cuarto.

Harry se alejó un poco tratando de enfocarlo mejor y meciendo su cabello.

–¿Qué pasa?– dijo luego de unos segundos–¿Tenemos que irnos ya?

Louis negó– Todavía es de madrugada.

Harry asintió y se acomodó de nuevo en las almohadas–¿Qué haces aquí? 

–Perdóname.

Harry arrugó el ceño y sintió una punzada en el estómago, se sentó en la cama y desde arriba vio a Louis con los ojos un poco rojos.

–¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?–trató de calmar el tono de su voz.

–Por no haberlo logrado.

Harry sabía lo que Louis quería decir, pero aun así siguió fingiendo que no comprendía.

–No te entiendo…– se detuvo– vete a tu cuarto, ¿estas algo borracho cierto?, tienes que irte, porque mañana tengo que volver al hotel de Taylor.

Louis asintió– Si no te lo digo ahora, vamos a seguir en círculos, y va a ser peor después.

Harry respiro con un poco más de fuerza y se empezó a morder el labio– ¿Se acabó?

Louis seguía tumbado en la cama– ¿Cuándo empezó realmente Harry?

–¿Hiciste lo que pudiste? ¿Todo?

El mayor se sentó a su lado y asintió– Harry, no puedo seguir mintiéndome y mintiéndote a ti, no puedo partirme en dos– suspiro– Eleanor está siendo engañada y a pesar de lo que piensas de ella, no lo merece. 

–¿No me amas lo suficiente?– dijo Harry–¿Por qué me dices que te estas volviendo un poco más valiente y luego vienes y me sueltas esto?

–Quise aférrame un poco más– Louis apretó la sabana– pero todos tienen razón, no voy a dejar a Eleanor.

Harry abrió la boca y Louis pudo ver sus ojos cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas.

–¿No vas a dejarla?– su voz era un susurro–¿Desde cuándo sabes que no vas a hacerlo?

Louis se encogió de hombros– No te lastimes Harry.

–Sabía que esto iba a pasar ¿sabes?– dijo el rizado– sabía que no ibas a terminar a mi lado.

El mayor le apretó una de las manos y para su sorpresa Harry le devolvió el apretón.

–Voy a dejar que te vayas Louis– le dijo– cuando comenzamos esto hace un mes– luego se detuvo– realmente yo comencé con esto desde que te conocí en X–Factor, ¿nunca te lo dije cierto?– Louis negó– Siento por ti algo tan fuerte desde que nos juntaron como banda, creía que solo era cariño de hermanos, pero no era así, tu eres tan enorme, y me abrumas, y me encantas y solo quiero estar a tu lado, dejaría todo por ti, todo, y creo que no me amas con la misma intensidad– sonrió tristemente– en fin, cuando hace un mes empezamos te dije que iba a jugar limpio, y estoy perdiendo limpiamente.

–¿Así de fácil?– dijo Louis en un susurro.

Harry arrugó el ceño y lo miro confundido.

–No esperes que te detenga y te suplique Louis, estoy cansado de esperar algo que no va a llegar– le dijo– no soy idiota y si te detuvieras a pensarlo verías que lo hago por ti, veo como sufres, como quieres estar con Eleanor pero estas a mi lado por no lastimarme.

–No quiero que me detengas…

–Louis– Harry se puso de frente– no vengas a buscar una salida, si es lo que decidiste, enfréntalo. Y no creo que entiendas como me duele dejarte ir, pero no cumplí lo que te dije– murmuro– Dije que te iba a hacer más feliz que Eleanor, y no lo logre, creo que peleamos más.

–Te quiero tanto– dijo Louis– me siento tan a gusto a tu lado, y no entiendes lo mucho que me duele a mí, decidir esto, pero no quiero que estés sufriendo por mí. Entre a este cuarto con la idea de dejarlo, pero creía que ibas a detenerme y yo iba a ceder– suspiro– Gracias por ser más fuerte que yo Harry.

–No me he dado por vencido Louis– murmuro el rizado– solo estoy dejando que te alejes para que veas todo sin presiones, quiero empezar contigo cuando hayas terminado con Eleanor, voy a estar atento– le sonrió.

–Harry…

–Solo te pido algo ¿puedo?

Louis asintió y vio a Harry sentarse más cerca de su cuerpo– Regálame una noche.

El mayor se quedó viéndolo sin comprender–¿Qué?

–Una noche, no quiero dejarte ahora y no saber lo que se siente estar contigo.

Louis por fin comprendió y se removió algo incómodo–No sé si sea lo mejor.

–Me lo debes–dijo Harry– si quieres lo olvidamos, pero déjame sentirte.

Lo pensó por unos momentos, oficialmente ya había engañado a Eleanor y no era una falta más grave tener sexo con Harry, Louis estaba seguro que Eleanor se enfadaría de todas maneras si es que llegaba a enterarse.   
Además no podía engañarse, deseaba a Harry, tal vez más de lo que él mismo podía aceptarlo. 

–No quiero olvidarte Harry– le sonrió– hagámoslo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, la verdad es que le había dicho aquello sin creer que realmente fuera a aceptar. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, rápidamente le puso seguro y se quedó de espaldas a esta, viendo a Louis que estaba algo nervioso sentado en la cama. 

–¿Estas nervioso?– le preguntó tratando de no sonreír.

–Claro, como quieres que este– bufó– no sé qué hacer, así que tienes que…

–Basta– Harry se acercó y se quedó en la orilla de la cama– yo me encargo, solo quiero que dejes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa– le acaricio la mejilla– hoy solo piensa que eres para mí, solo somos tu y yo.

El mayor dejo que lo tumbará sobre la cama y le sonrió de lado. Harry se quitó la playera que llevaba encima y se trepo encima de él, sonriéndole ampliamente. Louis no entendió muy bien que era lo que iba a pasar, hasta que Harry desabrocho los pantalones que llevaba y le dio un golpecito para que levantara las caderas y se los quito de un jalón.

–Yo voy a hacer todo ¿Está bien?– Harry le susurró al oído.

Louis asintió y dejo que Harry besara todo su cuello, le gustaba como era Harry, e intento no notar las sutiles diferencias entre él y Eleanor, los muslos eran más gruesos, las mordidas más fuertes, y el pecho era firme. 

No dijeron nada, durante todo el tiempo que Harry estuvo encima de él no mediaron palabra alguna. 

Y es que no era necesario, las miradas que Harry le mandaba eran suficientes para poner a Louis más caliente de lo que ya estaba. Supuso que era en parte por el alcohol. No dijo nada cuando Harry le quito la playera por la cabeza y el rizado prácticamente dejo rastros de saliva por todo su pecho. 

Se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando Harry se levantó sobre la cama y se quitó el pantalón, solo quedando con los ajustados bóxer amarillos que llevaba esa noche. El bulto que tenía Harry entre las piernas se posó sobre su abdomen cuando Harry se sentó de nuevo encima de él.

Harry atrajo la cabeza de Louis y lo beso tan ardientemente que el mayor sintió como su cabeza se calentaba, solo podía escuchar el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de Harry, y era tan erótico tenerlo encima, besándolo de esa manera, que llevo sus manos a las caderas de Harry, y acaricio todo lo que pudo, pasándose muchas veces en los pliegues de su ropa interior. Harry le dio una mirada y asintió cuando Louis le quito el bóxer y el hizo lo mismo con el bóxer del otro. Estaban   
completamente desnudos y Louis tuvo que sentarse apoyado en la cabecera para poder disfrutar de la vista. Harry era tan alto que fácilmente sus cabezas quedaban en una posición perfecta, pudo ver de reojo la erección despierta de Harry y sentirla en su estómago. Le encanto. Con un poco de   
nerviosismo la toco con una de sus manos y Harry lanzó un jadeo que subió un poco más su temperatura. Se entretuvo un tiempo con el miembro del menor, masajeándolo y sintiéndolo, mientras el chico jadeaba sobre su cuello, dándole suaves besos y lentas caricias por todo su pecho. 

–Déjame– le susurro Harry.

Louis lo soltó y vio cómo se levantaba un poco y tomaba su miembro. No estuvo preparado mentalmente para la imagen de Harry bajando por su pene totalmente erecto.   
Se estaba penetrando a sí mismo y lo único que Louis pudo hacer fue acariciarle la mejilla, mientras veía a Harry arrugar el ceño con un poco de dolor y murmurar pequeñas maldiciones. Por dios que quería moverse, pero supo que sería doloroso para Harry, así que se quedó quieto. Harry por fin pudo meterse todo el miembro de Louis e intento acomodarse mejor, dejo sus manos en el pecho del chico para tener un impulso. Abrió los ojos y vio a Louis viéndolo fijamente, le lanzó una sonrisita y comenzó a moverse   
de arriba hacia abajo, primero lentamente y luego más rápido acostumbrándose a la sensación. 

Louis lo tomo de las caderas ayudándolo a que pudiera tener más movimientos y por al menos cinco minutos solo se escucharon los jadeos de Harry y Louis y el inconfundible sonido de la penetración, una y otra vez.

Harry estaba hecho un cuerpo lleno de sudor, a pesar de la noche fría que estaban viviendo, le dolían las piernas por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Pero no podía detenerse, sentía su miembro a punto de explotar y hacia un minuto había podido encontrar ese   
punto que lo hacía poner los ojos en blanco, y había seguido penetrándose a sí mismo en ese ángulo, aunque para eso tuviera que hacerse un poco hacía atrás y no ver el rostro de Louis.

Louis estaba completamente ido con la sensación, cada vez se recordaba que tenía que tener los ojos abiertos si no quería perderse del espectáculo de ver a Harry tumbado hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de sus rodillas, con la lengua apretada sobre sus dientes y la mirada   
lujuriosa. Podía ver claramente su miembro y había intentado acercar su mano varias veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía Harry parecía moverse con más rapidez y esa sensación que abrasaba su pene lo llenaba de nuevo. El menor estaba tan caliente que Louis creyó que literalmente se iba a   
quemar. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, iba a tener el orgasmo en cualquier momento, podía sentir sus dedos engarrotados.

Harry que estaba también a punto de terminar se acercó con mucha dificultad y lo tomo por el cuello, acercándolo, cuando sus labios se besaron fue el momento perfecto, los dos sintieron como el orgasmo los llenaba, pero no dejaron de besarse, acallaron sus gemidos en el beso. 

-Te amo Harry

Harry gimió de dolor. Louis fue quien rompió el contacto, necesitaba respirar, se estaba ahogando. Se dejó caer de lado, aún con Harry encima. Podía sentir el semen en su estómago pero no le importo. Harry con movimientos lentos por fin se bajó de su lado, y Louis pudo ver como de su trasero goteaba el semen que acababa de expulsar dentro de él.

Harry sonrió un poco de lado y respiro con un poco de dificultad– Esta debió de haber sido mí primera vez– le murmuro– nunca te lo dije, pero todo el tiempo pensé en ti.

Louis no supo que decir, así que se dedicó a darle caricias en el cabello. Escucharon como el celular de Louis empezó a sonar y levantándose lo saco de sus pantalones. Dio un respingo, pero de todas maneras contesto.

–¿Qué pasa El?– dijo viendo a Harry levantarse e ir al baño para limpiarse– Lo siento, estoy con Harry– le dijo– voy para allá.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando Harry salió del baño, todavía desnudo, le sonrió de lado.

–Gracias Lou– saco una de las sabanas y se la acomodo en la cintura.

–¿Estamos bien?– preguntó Louis– ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Harry asintió– Claro, lo hablamos de frente, voy a estar aquí para cuando tu creas que estás listo, pero sin presiones– sonrió– es mejor así, no quiero terminar con Niall llorando todas las noches por no hablar de frente. 

Louis se acercó y puso una mano sobre la mejilla– Te amo– le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Harry gimió un poco– Deja de decir eso, lo haces más difícil– se alejó un poco– Voy a pensar en ti, aunque este con otras personas.

Louis arrugó el ceño–¿Taylor?

Harry asintió– Cualquier cosa que pase con ella, voy a seguir pensando en ti– luego negó– pero no esperes que este aquí por siempre.

Louis cerró los ojos y se acercó a la puerta– Eres valiente Hazza– sonrió– yo no te hubiera dejado ir.

Harry se acercó y lo detuvo– No te vayas pensando en lo que se quedó en este cuarto– se mordió el labio– si te vas es para que seas feliz, ve y se feliz con ella, y cuando te des cuenta de lo que en verdad quieres– lo observo– puedes buscarme, pero primero piensa bien lo que quieres de tu vida.   
Hoy es Eleanor– dijo con dolor– lo entiendo, pero las cosas no son para siempre.

Louis le dio un último beso en los labios y descanso solo unos segundos su frente sobre la de Harry.

-Ojala y esa noche, no me hubieras presentado a Eleanor, ojala y la hubieras dejado de lado, incluso hubiera preferido que te acostaras con ella, así no me hubiera enamorado de Ele.

Harry cerro los ojos- ¿Si estuvieras soltero, sin ella, estarías conmigo?

-Sin dudarlo Harry, ni un momento me pondría a pensarlo.

Luego sin mirarlo abrió la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo. Harry dejo salir el aire y contuvo las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, iba a ser fuerte. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó por unas horas sentado en el sillón, viendo las luces de la ciudad.

*

Liam se había levantado solo con una idea en la mañana, ese día se iban a ir de Los Ángeles, se habían acabado los conciertos y él tenía que arreglar todo con Niall antes de volver a U.K. Así que después de que Danielle salió del cuarto, diciendo que iba a dar una vuelta con Eleanor, él se encamino hacia el cuarto del rubio.

Toco varias veces, hasta que escucho a alguien abrir la puerta, no se sorprendió del todo cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

–Harry– le dijo entrando al cuarto.

Harry le dio una mirada y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se vieron a los ojos mientras escuchaban a Niall bajar la tasa del baño. Salió sacudiendo sus manos para quitarse el agua que traía encima. 

–¿Podemos hablar Niall?– le dijo el castaño.

Niall arrugó el ceño y le dio una mirada a Harry– Claro.

Harry suspiro con fuerza y se encamino a la puerta.

–Espera– escuchó que Liam le decía.

Harry se detuvo y se quedó de pie, a mitad de la habitación– ¿Qué pasa?

–No quiero seguir sin hablarnos– le dijo– sé que no te gustó lo que paso entre Niall y yo, pero eso es muy aparte de la amistad que tengo contigo.

Harry le sonrió– Lo sé, no te hablaba por que creí que estabas enfadado por correrte de mi casa– se mordió el labio.

Liam se acercó y le tendió la mano, Harry rodo los ojos y se acercó a darle un abrazo– Así es como se hace Liam.

El castaño lo apretó con fuerza– Y quiero que sepas que no voy a decir nada de lo tuyo con Louis, soy una tumba.

Sintió a Harry alejarse y sonreír tristemente– No te preocupes por eso, ya no hay nada que decir.

Liam se extrañó y siguió la mirada que Harry le estaba dando a Niall–¿Nada?

–Se terminó, no hay nada entre Louis y yo, solo la amistad que siempre ha habido.

Niall que estaba guardando unas cosas en la última maleta le sonrió dándole apoyo. Harry ya le había contado sobre cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ellos. 

–Lo siento– dijo Liam.

Harry se encogió de hombros– Estoy bien, quien sabe lo que pase después– luego se alejó y abrió la puerta– no vayan a tardarse.

Niall por fin pudo cerrar la maleta y le dio una mirada a Liam– ¿Qué pasa?

Liam se dio la vuelta y lo observo– Creo que tengo un problema.

–¿Cuál?– se preocupó Niall.

–No quiero que estés con alguien más.

Niall pensó que había escuchado mal–¿Disculpa?

–Me pone mal que estés tanto tiempo con Harry– le murmuro– sé que no hay nada entre ustedes.

–¿Estás hablándome enserio?– le preguntó a Liam.

–¿Me dejas hablar?– Liam pidió.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y asintió con pesadez.

–Sé que estoy con Danielle y no pienso terminar con ella, pero no puedes esperar que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti, quisiera tenerte a mi lado, pero eso es egoísta, te quiero mucho Niall y quiero   
que entiendas que en ocasiones voy a celarte, pero que no va a pasar nada.

Niall bufó– Básicamente vienes a refirmar el hecho de que por mucho que me quieras, Danielle es muchísimo mejor para ti– le dijo– ya lo sé y me vas a disculpar pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no debe de importarte.

Se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta– Estamos bien Liam, no me has dicho nada que no pensara, vete por favor.

Liam se posó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura– ¿Cómo dejo de pensar en ti?

Niall arrugó el ceño y se recargó un poco en el pecho de Liam–¿Qué dices?

–A veces, cuando estoy con Danielle, no puedo evitar pensar en ti.

Niall no pudo evitar soltar una risa, le parecía tan irónico lo que estaba pasando.

–Es el karma Liam– sonrío– es tan irónico que pienses en mi cuando estas con Danielle, cuando al inicio era en Danielle en quien pensabas cuando estabas conmigo.

Liam gimió bajito– No te burles.

–Lo siento

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Niall se volteo– Puedes con esto Liam, solo es calentura lo que sientes por mí, y si no es así espero que entiendas que no voy a ayudarte a resolverlo– suspiro– duele que me digas esto y seas novio de Danielle– luego se acordó de lo que Harry le había dicho– eres tan parecido a Louis, pareciera que quieren seguir teniéndonos para cuando tengan ganas, pero seguir con sus novias.

Liam siguió viéndolo fijamente.

–Arregla las cosas aquí– le señalo el corazón– y aquí– le toco la cabeza– y luego ven a verme.

Liam siguió el movimiento de su dedo, y luego acerco su cuerpo al de Niall, y lo beso, suave y lento, y el rubio contesto un poco, sintio las manos de Liam en su cintura, acariciando un poco, y se sitió sucio, como si fuera la amante, cerro los labios y se alejo. O eso intento, porque Liam lo atrajo de nuevo, y lo acerco a la cama, donde lo tumbo.

Beso su cuello suavemente, y Niall lo observo a los ojos, sentía ganas de llorar.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera- le dijo Niall y tapo los ojos de Liam con las palmas de sus manos- Necesito que seas feliz con Danielle, porque si no es así, me lo pones más difícil. Al menos ponme las cosas fácil. Por favor.

Liam negó, aún con los ojos tapados, y tomo una de sus piernas para acariciarlo, mientrás Niall se mordia el labio, tratando de no caer en el juego de Liam.

-Niall, te quiero.

El rubio gimio- Basta, me lastima lo que dices, dejame.

Liam no lo soltó, incluso acerco de nuevo sus labios, y Niall ahora si lo empujo.

-No Liam, no quiero solo ser esto para ti.

Liam lo siguió aferrando a su cuerpo– ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Niall iba a contestar cuando escucho unos toques en la puerta.

–¿Niall?– la inconfundible voz gruesa de Danielle llegó desde el pasillo.

El rubio contuvo la respiración–¿Si?

–¿Liam está aquí?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, pero Niall sabía lo que tenía que hacer– Claro, ahora te abro.

Empujo a Liam y se acomodó la playera, se puso de pie, y Liam lo tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y agarrandolo muy fuerte.

-No puedo olvidarte así de fácil.

-Liam, en verdad es dificil, me estas lastimando mucho, no me amas lo suficiente para dejarla, pero si me amas lo suficiente para querer estar conmigo. No puedes estar a la mitad, no quiero ilusionarme tontamente como Harry. Necesito que aceptes lo que decidiste, para poder dar vuelta a la pagina.

Liam lo soltó y asintió, desviando la mirada. Niall supo que aquello no había terminado.

–Pasa Danielle– dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándola así.

–Hey– le dijo la chica a Liam– ¿Qué haces?

–Estábamos hablando– la tomo de la mano– ¿Tan pronto volviste?

Danielle asintió– El vuelo se adelantó, Perrie, Eleanor y yo nos vamos antes.

Niall que estaba sacando dejando sus cinco maletas en la puerta se acercó a ponerse la mochila en la espalda y vio de reojo a Liam.   
Antes de salir se volvió hacia los dos.

–Seguimos siendo amigos Liam– le dijo– a pesar de cualquier cosa, no lo dudes.

Vio a Danielle arrugar el ceño y salió del cuarto. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y escucho a Danielle preguntarle a Liam que pasaba, él se recargo en la pared y no pudo creer lo fuerte que había sido. 

Había podido decirle a Liam que le hiciera un espacio de nuevo en su vida, que podía seguir acostándose con él, pero no lo hizo.   
En el fondo sabía que las cosas entre los novios no iban bien, y que si no había funcionado una vez, no tenía por qué funcionar ahora. Iba a ser paciente, y dejar   
que Liam volviera a sus brazos, pero por ahora, no quería estar en el centro de nada, porque era doloroso y le daba miedo conformarse con solo eso.

*

Harry se metió en una sala que estaba en el lobby del hotel, Paul los había llamado para decirles unas cosas. Se sentó junto a Zayn que estaba con Perrie.

Esperaron unos minutos, luego vio a Niall entrar y le sonrío, el rubio se sentó a su lado y le murmuro por lo bajo lo que había pasado.

Louis y Eleanor entraron tomados de la mano, los dos se veían cansados y llevaban lentes de sol. Danielle y Liam entraron poco después, con cara de haber terminado de discutir.

–Bueno– dijo Paul– el aeropuerto es un caos en U.K.

–¿Por?– dijo Liam

–Muchas fans– contestó– así que hemos decidido que las chicas se van en un vuelo aparte, no queremos que las ataquen llegando.

Las tres muchachas asintieron.

–Liam, Louis, Zayn y Niall– salen en el vuelo programado.

Harry se extrañó–¿Y yo?

Paul le sonrío a modo de disculpa– Te vas con Taylor.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él–¿Por qué?

–Los managers de Taylor llamaron y ofrecieron llevarte en un vuelo privado, en su yet.

Harry rodo los ojos–¿Por qué no vienen con migo ellos?

–Se supone que es un viaje romántico ¿Dime que pinta por ejemplo Louis ahí?

Harry se hubiera reído de Paul de no haberse visto muy obvio. Que conveniente que justo lo usara a el de ejemplo.

–Está bien.

–¿Puedo irme con él?– dijo Niall.

Paul negó–Tu estas bien en el vuelo normal.

Harry le dio un apretoncito, entendía por qué Niall quería irse con él. Paul asintió y salió de la sala cuando le llamaron por teléfono.

–Espero que sea muy incómodo– le dijo Niall.

Harry sonrío– No lo sé, un avión solo para mí y Taylor.

El rubio le sonrío– Claro, solos los dos.

Ambos se rieron y Harry sin pensarlo mucho le dijo– Quien sabe y sepa que tal besan otros rubios aparte de ti.

Niall soltó una risita, pero luego se detuvo, Harry lo había dicho demasiado fuerte. Y pudo ver claramente la mirada de Liam y Louis encima de él.

–Dios– dijo Zayn– no puedo creerlo.

Perrie sonrío– Besamos bien.

Niall le dio una mirada cómplice– Bueno Harry– se levantó y le tendió una mano–¿Vamos al bar?

El rizado asintió y salieron de la sala mientras unos ojos azules y otros cafés los seguían hasta perderse de vista.

**

-Tengo ganas de dormir por mucho tiempo- dijo Louis, mientrás Liam tomaba asiento a su lado.

Estaban esperando para salir al aeropuerto, Danielle, Perrie y Eleanor ya se habían ido.

-Lo se- Liam dijo al final.

-Tengo miedo Liam.

Liam le dio una mirada-¿Por?

-Necesito intentarlo con Eleanor de nuevo, totalmente, porque si no soy feliz con ella, no voy a ser feliz con ninguna mujer.

Liam asintió y ladeo la cabeza, jugando con su celular-¿Tienes miedo de aceptar que amas a Harry?

-No, eso no me da miedo, lo que me da miedo es todo lo que lleva, amarlo es amar a un hombre, a mi mejor amigo, y es haberme estado engañando a mí mismo, todo este tiempo.

-Y no quieres eso...

-Creo que algo peor que engañar a Harry o Eleanor, es engañarme a mí mismo. 

-¿No lo estas haciendo ahora?, Al quedarte con Eleanor, la elegíste.

Louis se puso a la defensiva-¿No lo estas haciendo tú? ¿Con Danielle?

Liam le sonrió tristemente, y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Auch, eso dolio.

-Lo siento...-Louis dijo- Yo... solo tengo miedo, y no lo se, no se si la elegí a ella, ¿sabes?, creo que voy a intentarlo solo, sin que este lastimando a Harry, voy a luchar por eso, pero no quiero que Harry este sufriendo mientrás yo lo hago. Lo único que puedo hacer, es protegerlo.

Liam se acercó y le paso una mano por el hombro, le sonrio un poco.

-Yo también quiero proteger a Niall, estoy confundido, Danielle es todo lo que siempre quise...

-Pero Niall es lo que quieres ahora- Louis completo la frase y Liam solo asintio.

-Vamos a estar bien, y si algún día te sientes mal puedes venir a mi casa y hablar con migo, yo te juro que voy a hacer lo mismo- Louis sintió el brazo de Liam más cerca y asintió.

Louis sonrió- Creo que todo va a estar bien, al menos ahora, ellos van a estar bien, y eso es lo importante, nosotros nos quedamos con lo doloroso, es lo menos que podemos hacer por los dos, nos estamos sacrificando.

Liam le dio una pequeña sonrisa-No somos los buenos del cuento Louis.

Louis hizo una mueca- Lo sé, pero quiero creer que tampoco somos los malos, no quiero ser el malo de mi historia con Harry, quiero que me recuerde como algo bonito, no doloroso.

Liam dudó un momento- Todo va a estar bien.

Se quedaron callados, mientrás veían a Zayn platicar con Niall, mientrás Harry se sentaba en una de sus maletas, esperando a que llegaran por él y se fuera con Taylor.

Todo tenía que estar bien.

 

***

 

Taylor estaba viendo de reojo a Harry, era un buen chico, pero a simple vista se veía que no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Por eso no le causó sorpresa cuando lo vio acercarse rápidamente hacia ella en cuanto aterrizaron.

–Me tengo que ir– dijo Harry con voz nerviosa.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó tomándolo de la mano.

–Hubo un problema– le dijo– se salieron de control las cosas en el aeropuerto– mordiéndose el labio vio por la ventana– los atacaron.

Taylor abrió los ojos y se puso de pie–¿Están bien?

–No lo sé, no me contestan las llamadas– se exasperó– no debí de haberlos dejado…

Taylor negó–¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

–Taylor no lo entiendes– dijo– la mayoría de las veces viajamos juntos, y bueno, esperamos un recibimiento cálido por parte de este país, es nuestro país, no nos agrada ese recibimiento en el que la gente se enfada y nos grita de cosas.

–Harry…

–Niall es claustrofóbico– le dijo sin detenerse– odia las multitudes. Zayn y Louis pierden el control fácilmente, dicen que Zayn se puso a dar golpes y lo tuvieron que detener y que Louis empezó a gritarles a las personas. Debí estar ahí para ayudar a Liam a cuidarlos.

–¿Y qué haces aún aquí?– preguntó Taylor.

–¿Qué?

–Ve con ellos– le sonrío.

–¿No te voy a meter en problemas con tu managers? Ellos querían unas fotos…

–No importa– murmuro– tus amigos te necesitan, tú los necesitas.

–Gracias Taylor– le dijo dándole un abrazo y luego le plantó un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Taylor solo asintió y lo vio salir del avión, miro por la ventanilla como alguien de seguridad lo guiaba hacía la salida. Se recargó un momento y pensó en todo lo bueno que pasaría con Harry, aunque   
fuera todo por publicidad. 

*

Zayn se paseó varias veces por el cuarto en el que los tenían metidos. Necesitaba fumar   
urgentemente, pero Paul los había retenido tratando de calmar todo lo que se había provocado.

Niall estaba pegado a una pared moviendo el pie con nerviosismo–Necesito salir de aquí– les dijo– siento que me asfixio.

Louis se alejó un poco más mientras se sentaba un una silla– Necesito despejarme.

Liam tenía una mano sobre una de sus muñecas y apretaba la cara con dolor– Mierda…

Tres pares de ojos lo buscaron con la mirada y Niall le dijo–¿Qué te pasa?

–Me quemaron con algo.

Zayn se olvidó por un momento de todo el rollo de fumar y se acercó, Liam les mostró la muñeca y vieron una línea roja.

–¿Cómo?

Liam se encogió de hombros– empuje a un chico para que no alcanzara a Louis.

El mayor le vio de reojo– Gracias Liam.

Zayn vio a Niall sentarse a lado de Liam y darle un apretón–¿Quieres escribir algo en Twitter?

Liam asintió–¿Puedes…

El rubio le quito el celular de las manos y le sonrío. Zayn se acomodó mejor en la pared, viendo a sus dos amigos hablarse con normalidad y al rubio sonriéndole genuinamente, seguramente algo había pasado. Vio la puerta abrirse mientras Niall le sacaba una foto a la muñeca lastimada de Liam.

Harry entro como un rayo a la habitación. Les dio una mirada.

–¿Estan bien?– les dijo–¿Qué te paso Li?

Liam le conto lo que había pasado y Harry arrugó el ceño–¿Louis?

El mayor se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa– Estoy bien, estamos bien– rectifico.

–¿Niall?–Harry le tomo una de las manos.

–Me asuste, pero creo que puedo sobrevivir– sonrío.

Harry le dio una mirada a Zayn–¿Tu estas bien?

Zayn sintió un poco de nostalgia, las cosas estaban como las recordaba, con los cinco hablando tranquilamente, sin presiones– Estoy bien– dijo.

Harry suspiro en un gesto de alivio y se levantó para acercarse a Louis.

–Siento tanto no estar con ustedes– tomo la mano de su amigo– no voy a volver a dejarlos viajar solos.

Niall se enfocó en ayudar a Liam a curarse un poco la herida, mientras Harry le daba unas caricias a Louis en la espalda.

Zayn sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–¿Por qué no me contestabas?– escucho la voz de Perrie– ¿Estás bien?

–Me asuste un poco, y me puse un poco violento– le contestó– Lo siento.

–No te disculpes la gente fue muy grosera con ustedes.

Zayn siguió hablando con su novia, mientras veía a Niall reírse de quien sabe qué cosa y a Liam hacer un puchero.

–¿Vas a venir a mi casa?– le dijo Perrie.

–Claro.

–¿No podemos ir a la tuya?– le preguntó la chica en un susurro– Mi casa es un desastre.

–Perrie acabas de llegar– le murmuro.

–Es un desastre, hay garras tiradas por todos lados.

Zayn sonrío y le dijo más bajito– No me importan tus garras mientras estén en el lugar adecuado.

Perrie soltó una risita– ¿Y eso es en tu espalda?

–O en donde quieras, mientras sea mi cuerpo.

Perrie bufó un poco– Bueno, oficialmente te quiero ya en mi casa, no importa que hayas insinuado que soy como un animal con garras. Vente ya.

Zayn rodo los ojos por el juego de palabras– Voy a venirme a tu casa muy pronto.

–¡Zayn!–escuchó que lo llamaba Louis– Liam oficialmente es de nuevo el más responsable.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y tapo la bocina–Ya era hora de que todo volviera a estar igual.

Harry y Niall le sonrieron y le aventaron una almohada. Zayn lanzó un grito de victoria cuando ninguna de las almohadas le dio en la cara.

–¿Está todo bien?–escuchó que Perrie le decía.

Zayn se detuvo un momento antes de contestar. Vio a Niall diciéndole algo a Liam al oído y a este sonreír y señalar hacia Louis y Harry. Harry estaba de pie muy cerca, sonriéndole a Liam y rodando los ojos, mientras Louis tenía su barbilla apoyada en su hombro, para tenerlo de escudo porque   
Niall quería alcanzarlo con sus manos. 

Eso era como Zayn lo recordaba. 

Y aunque veía como Niall desviaba en ocasiones la mirada para encontrarse con Liam y sonreían bobamente, e incluso vio a Louis posar una de sus manos sobre la de Harry, mientras el rizado le sonreía un poco, aun así, entendió que todo iba a estar bien, por algún motivo parecían más maduros que hace unos meses. 

Las relaciones habían madurado y cambiado, y él estaba seguro que el cambio era para bien.

–Todo está genial Perrie– le dijo– Estoy en tu casa en cuanto pueda.

Escucho a la chica decirle que no tardara, luego colgó y dejo el celular en su bolsillo nuevamente.

–¿Verdad que yo tengo los ojos más bonitos?–dijo Niall mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

–Nah– le contestó– los míos son los más bellos.

Louis rodo los ojos y lo aventó de una patada, cayo de frente con Niall y el rubio lo movió para tirarlo en la cama. Louis se aventó encima de los dos y comenzaron una pelea improvisada, de esas que hacía tiempo no tenían, de esas que solo significaban que todo estaba mejor, de esas peleas de amigos.

Zayn estaba respirando con dificultad y cuando sintió una mata de pelo rizado en su mejilla abrió los ojos. Harry se había unido y al parecer estaba solo contra aquellos tres. Observo a Liam de pie, sonriendo ampliamente y Zayn sintió una oleada de felicidad. 

Todo estaba bien, así debía ser, ellos cuatro jugando y Liam vigilando que todo estuviera bien. 

Sonriendo para sus adentros tomo el trasero de Louis y se trepo encima de él, cabalgándolo, vio a Niall subirse detrás de él y a Harry sentarse frente a Louis y partirse de la risa por el berrinche que Louis hacía.

–Lo van a abollar– les gritaba.

Niall se carcajeo y le dio una nalgada que hizo a Zayn reír muy fuerte y a Liam sentarse en la cama también. Todo iba bien, y si por alguna razón las cosas se volvían a salir de su curso, no había problemas, se tenían entre ellos para apoyarse. Y aunque Louis y Harry al final no estuvieran juntos, como ahora, y fueran solo amigos, o si es que tenían una relación, aunque Niall y Liam solo fueran amigos, y Danielle y Eleanor estuvieran siempre ahí, había algo que no se podía cambiar ni quitar, y eso era el amor que se tenían, por sobre otras personas, aunque aveces ese amor no fuera el suficiente para ser completamente felices, todo iba a estar bien. 

Sonrió por última vez y poniéndose de pie, dio un salto para bajarse de la cama. 

De nuevo estaban los cinco en la misma dirección.

**

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

*  
Capítulo 6

-¿Porque se supone que estamos aquí?- Zayn tenía los ojos cerrados y se pasaba dos de sus dedos por la nariz.

Will lo observo desde encima de su celular- Tal vez si no te emborracharas en días de trabajo no tendrías problemas para venir a las juntas.

-Si me avisaran con anticipación y no una hora antes, tal vez pensaría que tienen un poco de respeto hacía mi-Zayn contesto.

-Basta Zayn- Richard le murmuro.

El chico iba a contestar algo, cuándo Liam entró por la puerta, se veía igual de cansado que los últimos días.

-Hola- le dijo a Zayn y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

Zayn hizo un ruidito-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el baño- Liam lo observo-¿Saliste anoche?

-Perrie y yo tuvimos una fiesta privada- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Oh por dios, pobre Perrie- Niall murmuró entrando por la puerta- Tal vez por eso hoy que te llame parecía algo cansada.

Liam hizo un campo para que el rubio se sentara, pero Niall se quedó de pie, observando a Zayn.

Will se acercó a la puerta-¿Dónde están los otro dos?

Niall se encogió de hombros- No he sabido nada de Harry desde ayer por la mañana y Louis estaba en casa de Eleanor.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir eso, Louis entro, parecía algo enfadado, y sin saludar a nadie, se tumbó junto a Zayn cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?- dijo al aire.

Zayn lo observo-¿Eleanor?

-Mi madre, mis hermanas, todas.

Liam iba a decir algo, pero entonces Niall se acercó y lo empujo un poco para que le hiciera un campo.

-¿Liam?- Richard lo llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Danielle tiene ya su contrato con X-Factor, ¿Cierto?

Liam asintió y pudo ver a Niall jugando con el puño de su sudadera, el rubio parecía no querer escuchar y evitar el contacto visual.

-Entonces no va a viajar con nosotros los primeros meses de la gira, ¿Me equivoco?

-Creo que Danielle no quiere estar en ninguno de los conciertos-Liam murmuro rápidamente- acordamos que estaría lo menos cerca de la banda, para que no existan más problemas.

Richard asintió y Will empezó a desesperarse.

-¿Dónde mierda esta ese rizado?, Me pide juntarlos a todos, y luego llega tarde.

La reacción fue inmediata, Louis levantó la mirada al instante, Zayn y Liam se miraron confundidos y Niall empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Eso no le gustaba a nadie, las últimas dos veces que Harry pidió una junta, algo no andaba bien, la primera vez fue para decir que Taylor y él iban a intentarlo enserio, no solo por publicidad, al parecer se llevaban bien, y querían ver que surgía.

Louis había hecho un berrinche muy grande, levantándose y mirando a Harry muy enojado, pero la mano de Zayn en su hombro lo tranquilizo un poco.

La segunda vez fue para decir que había terminado con la chica, al parecer los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Esa vez Louis puso una enorme sonrisa y Niall le dio una mirada de desaprobación, porque Harry en verdad parecía fastidiado.

Así que no sabían que esperar de esa reunión, Harry podía salir con cualquier cosa.

-¿Te dijo algo?-Liam preguntó a Will.

-Dijo algo sobre hablar con Taylor y que teníamos problemas.

Niall se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por toda la oficina, solo se detuvo cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y Harry con los hombros encogidos entró.

-¿Hazza?-Niall lo detuvo con la mano y Harry levantó la mirada.

-Estoy bien, solo que creo que no debí hacer lo que hice.

Louis se puso de pie y se quedó frente a Harry.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Harry intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero no pudo, en cambio se sentó en el espacio que había dejado Niall, junto a Liam.

-Taylor y yo hablamos.

-Dime por favor que no regresaste con ella- dijo Louis con un poco de resentimiento.

Niall se sentó en el brazo del sofá y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo el rubio.

-Lo siento Niall, tenía que saber- Harry murmuro.

Louis y Liam se dieron una mirada, mientras Zayn, que ya estaba completamente despierto, se ponía de pie.

Las cosas estaban más o menos igual desde la última vez que hablaron, Niall y Harry estaban tan pegados, que Liam y Louis tenían que tener una mirada constante, a pesar de que todo había terminado, al menos física y románticamente.

-¿Puedes decirme que pasa?-Liam dijo tratando de serenarse-¿Que se supone que sabe Niall, que nosotros no?

Harry asintió y Niall le dio una mirada a Liam.

-Taylor no termino tan en paz con Harry, se gritaron un poco más de lo debido.

Will aparto a Zayn-¿Porque no nos lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparlos- Harry se pasó una mano por los rizos.

-¿Qué paso?-Zayn alejo a Will.

El rizado le dio una mirada a Louis y luego suspiro- Dijo que yo no merecía estar con ella, porque ella era una gran estrella- sonrió un poco- creo que estaba muy enojada y por eso dijo esas cosas, Taylor no es así- arrugó el ceño- creo que no es así, nos gritoneamos un poco, no me enorgullece.

Niall le dio otro apretón-Harry diles todo.

Harry asintió- No terminamos por mutuo acuerdo- dijo- yo le dije que quería dejarlo, y ella no estuvo muy a gusto con eso.

Louis se acercó un poco y Harry negó.

-Es solo que ella me abrumaba, por dios quería que pasáramos demasiado tiempo juntos, y estaba muy enfadada por no haber pasado la navidad con ella- le dio una mirada a Louis- debí saber que desde ahí tenía que terminarlo, en cambio seguí con todo el rollo.

Harry se encogió y Niall siguió con su relato.

-Taylor prácticamente lo chantajeo para pasar con ella año nuevo- rodo los ojos.

-Yo no hubiera querido besarla frente a tantas personas y luego se puso triste por las fotos que salieron, donde yo estaba tan incómodo- Harry suspiro.

-¿Eso querías decirnos?-Zayn le preguntó.

-Claro que no- Harry parecía un poco confundido-Niall me dijo que lo mejor era contarles, para que entendieran bien.

Richard se quedó de pie, detrás de Liam y con un movimiento lo presiono para continuar.

-Ayer le llame- dijo-no debí hacerlo, ella pensaba que era para reconciliarnos- casi lanzo una sonrisa, pero se contuvo- Yo solo quería decirle que los rumores no eran ciertos.

-¿Lo del jacuzzi?- Louis le dijo.

Harry asintió- Yo no coquetee con nadie luego de terminar con ella, sé que esa es la impresión que tengo, pero no es así.

Liam y Zayn asintieron, pero fue Louis el que hablo.

-Oye, a nosotros no tienes que convencernos, te conocemos, sabemos que no haces eso.

-Taylor se enfadó demasiado, y creo que estuvo acumulando un poco de rencor- sus ojos empezaron a parpadear mucho- estoy asustado, ella tiene mucha influencia, y no quiero que diga cosas que no son, o que los lastime a ustedes de alguna manera.

Will y Richard se dieron una mirada y arrugaron el ceño.

-¿Porque los va a lastimar?

Harry se mordió el labio y vio a Niall de reojo, luego les dio una mirada suplicante a Liam y Zayn, y al final dando un suspiro observo a Louis fijamente.

-Lo sabe, ella lo sabe Louis.

Niall cerró los ojos y Liam se sentó a su lado.

-Mierda- dijo Zayn.

Louis en cambio se arrodillo frente a Harry-¿Cómo?

-Creo que no pude ocultarlo bien, lo siento- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Louis lo abrazo por la cabeza.

Zayn vio a Will acercarse y rápidamente actuó.

-Arréglalo- dijo Zayn y Liam se puso de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué?-Will dejo de observar a Harry y le prestó atención a Zayn y Liam.

-Ustedes quisieron más publicidad- dijo Liam-Algo que sinceramente no entiendo.

Richard, que en ocasiones era el más sensato de los managers, levantó las manos.

-Nosotros lo sugerimos, Harry lo acepto.

Zayn rodo los ojos-Como si tuviéramos muchas opciones.

-Nos haces parecer malos- dijo Will- nos preocupamos.

Liam y Zayn siguieron discutiendo un poco, así que lograron lo que querían, que se olvidaran por un momento de Harry.

Niall se había sentado y acariciaba la espalda de Harry.

-Necesitas estabilizarte un poco- dijo Niall en un susurro al oído de Harry, y Louis le dio una mirada- O no solo va a ser Taylor, ellos también se van a enterar.

Harry asintió, y cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de Louis y trato de sonreír.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Harry asintió-No quiero que los lastimen, no quiero que te lastime.

Louis pasó una mano por su mejilla y le dio un suave beso, luego se puso de pie, y se acercó a Will.

-¿Will?-lo llamó-¿Que tenemos que hacer los próximos dos días?

-Nada, solo una entrevista, y luego salir rumbo a África.

Louis asintió-¿Piensan hacer algo sobre lo de Taylor?

Richard que estaba callado, asintió- Creo que podríamos hacer que Harry diga algo sobre terminar con Taylor porque se dieron un tiempo y que está enamorado de alguien más.

Zayn rodo los ojos-¿Más mentiras?

-Podría decir algo sobre esa chica, Camila, la conociste el otro día ¿no?

Harry asintió- Si, lo hice, pero no quiero seguir mintiendo.

Will iba a decir algo, pero Louis se le adelanto-No parece una buena idea, al menos creo que la mía es mejor- tomo aire- Quiero una cita, para hablar con Taylor.

Zayn lo observo fijamente y negó con la cabeza- Creo que no es lo ideal tampoco.

Niall asintió y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que soy la persona ideal para proteger a Harry- dijo Louis viendo a Zayn.

-¿Estás seguro?-Zayn murmuro- Creo que no eres precisamente racional sobre este tema.

Will y Richard estaban confundidos, pero no parecía una mal idea eso de que Louis hablara con Taylor, sería como mandar a un amigo, a abogar por otro.

Liam lo pensó por un momento- Yo puedo acompañarlo- dijo- Salimos hoy por la noche, y regresamos mañana por la tarde.

Richard asintió- Tengo que llamar, esperen.

Louis asintió y se dio la vuelta, para sentarse junto a Harry, paso un brazo por sus hombros- No va a pasar nada.

-Creo que Taylor no va a tratarte muy bien- Harry le murmuro.

-No te preocupes, Liam va a protegerme- dijo jugando.

Zayn bufo un poco y se llevó a Liam más lejos, para decirle algunas cosas.

El celular de Louis sonó, y con un poco de pesadez contesto.

-¿Que pasa Eleanor?

Harry se tensó y se zafo del agarre, Niall se acercó y tomo su mano, le dio un fuerte apretón y sonrió.

-Pensé que estabas enfadada- Louis dijo y cerró los ojos- No puedo, lo siento, creo que saldré de viaje- Louis guardo silencio unos momentos- Deja de decir eso, no puedo decirte, cuando regrese te busco- suspiro- Si Eleanor, sé que eso paso, no tienes que repetírmelo- bufó- No, no estoy enojado, solo algo cansado, claro, duerme bien linda.

Colgó el teléfono y cuando buscó a Harry con la mirada, lo vio con Niall, ambos callados, pero recargados en una pared.

-Bueno-Richard dijo- tienen una cita con Taylor, en su estudio de grabación, mañana por la mañana.

Louis asintió y le dio una mirada a Liam.

Will suspiro- Voy a llamar a Paul, va a viajar con ustedes, creo que puedo conseguir boletos para esta misma noche.

-Creo que está por demás decirlo, pero esto no tiene que salir a los medios- Richard apunto con un dedo a Louis y observo a Liam- Liam, necesito que seas el razonable, van a hablar, no a traer más problemas, no quiero a Louis gritando.

Liam asintió y Louis rodo los ojos, Niall llamó a Zayn con la mano y se pusieron a comentar algo, pero Harry no se unió a nadie, lo único que quería era que Louis volviera y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

**

-Taylor está a punto de terminar- dijo una morena- solo unos minutos.

Los dos asintieron y se pasearon por una bonita habitación, adornada por muchos de los premios que Taylor había ganado a lo largo de su carrera.

-Louis-Liam lo llamó.

Louis fingió no escucharlo, y se dio la vuelta, sintió a Liam acercarse, pero luego una puerta se abrió y Taylor entró por ella.

Se veía diferente, más madura, no llevaba tanto maquillaje, y a pesar de su enojo, Louis no pudo evitar observar que se veía más guapa de esa manera.

-¿Que hacen aquí?

Taylor se cruzó de brazos y espero a que alguno de los dos le respondiera.

-Por Harry

Ella abrió los ojos un momento, luego pareció recomponerse-¿Harry?, ¿Vienen a decirme que no lo lastime?

Louis no quería sonar tan enfadado, pero no pudo evitarlo-¿Vas a hacerlo?

La chica lo observo- No sé por qué Harry te manda justamente a ti- le dijo.

-Él no me mando.

-Como sea, digan lo que quieran y punto.

-Pareces más linda en fotos y mientras cantas- dijo Louis acercándose un poco a ella.

-Igual que todos- Taylor se alejó y camino por la oficina- Nadie es lo que aparenta, pero eso no me hace una mala persona.

Liam asintió-Taylor solo queremos que todo acabe en paz.

Ella los observo fijamente- ¿Saben lo que es estar con alguien que siempre tiene su cabeza en otro lugar?- Taylor no los dejo contestar- Harry era así, siempre pensando en ustedes- se cruzó de brazos- "Niall adoraría esta comida", "A Liam le va a gustar esta camisa", " Creo que Zayn si se tatuaría esto"- la rubia imito tan bien la voz de Harry, que Liam y Louis incluso tuvieron el impulso de reírse, pero luego ella dijo algo más- El peor eras tú- señalo a Louis- "Oh, mira esto es tan lindo, a Louis le va a gustar, Oh por dios Louis adoraría esto y lo otro y siempre preguntándose como estabas- empezó a mover sus manos- No quiso pasar navidad a mi lado, porque era tu cumpleaños- rodo los ojos- Pensaba que era normal, pero no lo era.

Louis se acercó- Todo lo que dices es irrelevante, no venimos a que nos digas lo mal que te sentías, lo presionaste demasiado, ese fue tu error.

Taylor poso sus manos en las caderas- ¿Mi error?

-Solo queremos que no te metas con él- dijo Liam- Solo eso, ya terminaron el contrato y su fugaz relación, no creo que nadie quiera que se lastimen más.

Louis se dio la vuelta, pero luego Taylor soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ya veo, no quieren que se sepa.

Louis se tensó.

-¿Te da miedo que la gente se entere, que Harry Styles está enamorado de ti?

Liam gimió bajito y Louis se dio la vuelta con un poco de lentitud.

-Si lo lastimas Taylor- le dijo en un susurro- no me va a importar romper tu carita de princesa.

Ella se asustó un poco-¿Romper?, vas a golpearme.

Liam se interpuso-Claro que no Taylor, por dios.

-Taylor- Louis la llamó- estas sola, si se empiezan a decir cosas sobre ti, no tienes en quien apoyarte.

-Te equivocas, tengo a mi familia, a mis managers.

Louis soltó una risita aguda-¿Managers?, no te engañes, a ellos les encanta venderte solo por publicidad- ella abrió los ojos- No creas que eres la única en conocer secretos, nadie quiere que se sepa lo que todos dice, lo fácil que te venden y lo complacida que estas.

-No soy una puta- Taylor murmuro.

-Yo no dije eso- Louis le dijo- pero no puedo evitar que la gente lo piense.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Estoy advirtiéndote sobre qué puede pasar si te metes con Harry.

Taylor se quedó pensativa, luego le dio una mirada-¿Porque parece que no te da miedo salir embarrado?

-Yo tengo a mis amigos, si intentas algo, simplemente ellos van a apoyarme- dijo simplemente Louis- pero los dos sabemos que Harry es más inestable, no lo va a soportar.

Ella se sentó sobre el escritorio, y los dos la vieron limpiarse algunas lágrimas que empezaban a salir -Me enamore y él solo pensaba en ti.

Louis suspiro un poco y se acercó- Sé que te duele, pero no eres una mala chica, no hagas tonterías.

Taylor le dio una mirada y luego observo a Liam- Llévate a Louis, no quiero lastimar a Harry, solo lo dije porque estaba enojada.

Liam sonrió un poco- Es lo mejor Taylor, nadie iba a salir sin problemas de los rumores.

Ella asintió y se pasó las manos por la cara- Desearía decirte que te valla bien- le dijo a Louis- pero no lo siento, y sinceramente, va a ser muy difícil que Harry llegue a estar contigo- lo observo fijamente- Creo que no soy la persona correcta a la que le tienes que decir que no lo lastime, deberías de verte en un espejo, y la vas a encontrar.

Louis no tuvo como contestar a aquello y Liam lo jalo por la mano, para salir.

-Pídanle una disculpa- Taylor dijo antes de que salieran- Ahora no podemos ser amigos, pero tal vez en el futuro.

Louis asintió.

-Y no voy a decir nada de lo que Harry siente por ti- la rubia se acarició el cabello.

Salieron de la oficina y Liam le dio una mirada.

-No estas lastimándolo.

-Quisiera creerlo- murmuro Louis.

Liam frunció el ceño- ¿Estas bien con Eleanor?

Louis se encogió de hombros-Por momentos si, por momentos no- suspiro- No puedo dejar de pensar en Harry, y Ele se enfadó mucho por lo disgustado que parecía cuando Harry y Taylor se fueron por año nuevo.

-¿Lo noto?- Liam preguntó mientras entraban al elevador.

-¿Que amo a Harry?-Louis sonrió- No lo sé, ella no es idiota.

-Creo que Danielle sabe- le dijo Liam- sobre lo que paso con Niall.

-¿Por?

-Insinúa cosas- Liam se pasó la mano por la cabeza- No estoy tan seguro de nada, creo que me precipite un poco en regresar con ella.

-¿Vas a dejarla?-Louis le preguntó.

-No- al instante contestó- Creo que solo es un lapso, ella no se merece que la deje, además Will y Richard están metiéndose mucho en lo que no les importa.

-Creo que tú no mereces estar con alguien que no quieres-le dijo Louis, luego como Liam no contestaba siguió- ¿Porque se están metiendo?

Liam pareció pensar un momento que contestar- Solo quieren que haga cosas, nada importante.

Louis noto que Liam no le dijo todo, pero no creyó que en ese momento lo haría así que asintió- Creo que no debemos de darnos consejos entre nosotros, tenemos el mismo problema.

Se quedaron callados, porque Paul los llevo hacía el estacionamiento, y los tres se escondieron en el asiento trasero, irían al aeropuerto, y luego de nuevo, rumbo a Inglaterra.

**

-¿Qué paso?-Harry le dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

Louis se exprimió el cabello, porque fuera estaba lloviendo, y se había mojado.

-Está bien Harry, no pasa nada- intento sonreírle, pero todavía tenía presente las palabras de Taylor.

-¿Estas bien?- Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello y lo observo de lado-Louis, ¿Quieres cambiarte?

Louis asintió lentamente, y sin que Harry se lo pidiera, camino hasta el dormitorio de este, cuándo entro se quitó la sudadera que llevaba, mientras Harry sacaba un poco de ropa de su armario.

-No creo que entre en tu ropa- dijo Louis, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry arrugó el ceño, y metió la camisa que había sacado, luego busco en el final de su closet, algo que le quedara a Louis.

-¿Me cuentas que paso?- le dijo buscando una playera que su hermana le había regalado hacía tiempo y que le quedaba grande.

Louis se quedó de pie, viendo la espalda de Harry- Dijo que te dijera que lo sentía y que tal vez más adelante pudieran ser amigos- vio a Harry detener sus movimientos- y dijo que yo era la persona que más te lastimaba.

Harry por fin encontró la playera y saliendo del closet se la tendió a Louis-¿Y tú que dijiste?

-Nada

-¿Porque?

-Porque creo que tiene razón.

Harry no le dijo nada, solo se sentó, mientras Louis se ponía la nueva playera y se quitaba los zapatos. 

-No soy un bebe Louis, yo soy consciente de lo que hago.

Louis asintió y se sentó a su lado- ¿No te lastimo?

Harry lo medito un momento- Me lastime yo solo Louis, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

El chico asintió-¿Te sientes mejor respecto a Taylor?

Harry se encogió de hombros- Es un error más en mi vida.

Louis lo observo de lado y negó- ¿Porque lo intentaste?

-¿La verdad?- sonrió un poco- Si tú lo estabas intentando con Eleanor, porque no hacerlo yo con Taylor.

-Porque ella es odiosa.

-Eleanor también.

Louis negó- Taylor es tremendamente estresante.

Harry se rio y se acostó en la cama- Louis, yo sé que es tu novia, pero Eleanor es la persona más sosa, estresante y boba del planeta.

Louis iba a replicar, pero últimamente veía eso que Harry mencionaba, se aburría con Eleanor e incluso le había preguntado a su hermana Lottie que pensaba de Eleanor, y ella había dicho que mientras lo hiciera feliz, podía ser todo lo odiosa y aburrida que quisiera.

Ya no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con ella, porque se quedaba dormido o sentía mucho cansancio, y Eleanor se daba cuenta, y el sexo ya no era tan bueno, porque cada vez que estaba encima de Eleanor, o ella encima de él, recordaba la fuerza de Harry, y le daban ganas de llamarlo, y de pasar las manos por sus rizos. Y entonces se sentía un asco, porque ya varias se había venido encima de Eleanor, solamente pensando en Harry, y eso claramente no estaba bien.

Louis se recostó al lado de Harry y se quedó de lado, viendo como su amigo sonreía un poco, se acercó y toco la mejilla de Harry.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-Harry le dijo, sonriendo y dejando su mano sobre la mano de Louis, que acariciaba su mejilla.

El otro asintió sin pensarlo-¿Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?

Vio a Harry suspirar- Porque te amo.

Louis cerro los ojos- Yo también te amo.

-Lo sé.

Louis se estremeció cuando sintió el cuerpo caliente de Harry, abrazarse al suyo y enterrar su cabeza en su cuello, le hacían cosquillas los rizos de su cabeza.

Y se sintió tan cómodo, tan pacifico. Lo abrazo por la cintura e intento con todas sus fuerzas no besarlo, porque aún no estaba preparado para dejar a Eleanor, porque quería que su amistad se salvara, y algo le decía que cuando terminara con Eleanor, ella no querría volver a verlo.

Se quedó paralizado por un momento, sintiendo la respiración de Harry, lenta y cálida. Y se sorprendió por su último pensamiento, ya daba un hecho el terminar con Eleanor, solo estaba esperando el momento justo. Sintió algo en el pecho, y lanzó un gemido.

-¿Estas bien?-Harry le dijo- ¿Tienes frio?, Louis...

-Tengo miedo Harry.

Louis lo soltó y se pasó una mano por la cara, tapando sus ojos y Harry se sentó a su lado, acomodando su cabello, tratando de calmarlo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Lou?

-No lo sé, solo tengo esta sensación en el pecho, de que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

-Lou...

-Voy a terminar con Eleanor.

Harry detuvo el movimiento de su mano, y espero paciente a que Louis dijera algo más, pero Louis parecía tratar de no llorar, así que se alejó un poco, tratando de darle espacio.

No supo cómo sentirse, por un lado estaba feliz, porque por fin Louis se había decidido, pero Louis parecía tan triste, que estaba angustiado por él.

-Louis, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas, no por mí.

Louis negó- No lo estoy haciendo por ti.

Harry se froto la mano, tratando de no llevarla al cuerpo de Louis, y acariciarlo.

-No soy feliz Harry, no con Eleanor- abrió los ojos, pero observo el techo- quiero dejarlo, pero no sé cómo.

Harry se recostó de nuevo a su lado, y con un poco de temor tomo la mano de Louis y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Solo hazlo.

Louis negó- Sé que te he lastimado mucho, aunque no lo digas, pero puedo pedirte un favor- Harry asintió- quiero que seas mi amigo, cuándo encuentre el momento justo para terminar con ella, quiero que mi mejor amigo este con migo- se mordió el labio- no quiero que el Harry que está enamorado de mí me ayude, necesito a mi amigo.

Harry apretó la mano y asintió- Si eso es lo que necesitas, lo voy a hacer.

Louis asintió- No sé cuándo lo haga, tengo que hablar con ella, yo sé que no la soportas, pero ella es una buena amiga, y no quiero perderla, no del todo.

Harry hizo una mueca- Así que no va a salir de tu vida por completo.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso, sería como quitar a Stan de mi vida.

Harry suspiro- Te das cuenta que estás hablando de Eleanor como una amiga, ¿Dónde está la tristeza por perder a tu novia?

-Supongo que ya no la veía como mi novia.

Harry arrugó el ceño, y soltó la mano de Louis, e intentó que su pecho no saltara placenteramente, cuando la mano de Louis busco la suya de nuevo, y no lo soltó.

-¿Y desde cuándo no la veías como tu novia?

-Supongo que desde que me besaste.

-Eres un caos Louis- se burló Harry, dándole una tierna mirada.

-Cállate.

Harry se acercó de nuevo y volvió a pasar una mano por el cabello de Louis, que ahora estaba más seco.

-¿Porque te quedaste con Eleanor, si bueno...- se puso un poco nervioso- si me amas, y te gusto y bueno eso- se sonrojo y Louis sonrió nerviosamente.

-Quise intentarlo, yo la quiero mucho Harry, y no creo que eso se acabe ahora.

Harry bufó- Ugh que asco.

Los dos se rieron bajito y Louis tuvo que limpiar unas pequeñas lagrimas que tenía- No puedo burlarme de Eleanor.

Harry se encogió de hombros- Yo sí puedo.

Se quedaron callados, escuchando la lluvia caer, y Harry espero un momento, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, al final solo se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, para que Louis no lo viera a los ojos.

-Cuándo termines con ella- dijo lentamente-¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?

-Eso depende- dijo Louis- ¿Me quieres en tu vida?

Harry casi sintió eso como un insulto y le dio un golpe en el hombro- Claro que sí.

Louis sonrió- Entonces no es difícil pensar lo que va a pasar.

Harry sonrió- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarla?

Louis arrugó el ceño y atrajo a Harry, para que ambos se sentaran y se vieran de frente.

-Hable hace unos días con Will, porque habían puesto a Eleanor en demasiados conciertos, para que me acompañara, y le dije algo sobre que no estábamos tan bien, y que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarnos.

-¿Y?

-Creo que entró en pánico- dijo divertido- si no fuera porque estoy en esta situación, me reiría, pero dijo algo sobre que ahora los rumores sobre mi sexualidad se dispararían, y que si necesitaba tiempo lo dijera...

Harry bufó.

-Luego saliste tú a flote, y dijo que ahora todos creerían que estabas enamorado de mí...

-Como si no lo creyeran ya.

Louis sonrió- Me dijo que no podía terminar con ella.

-¿Eso dijo?

Asintiendo, Louis suspiro- Me dijo que si quería seguir saliendo con ella, aunque sea como amigos, estaba bien, pero que no podía terminar y que todos lo supieran.

Harry medito un momento lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Así que Eleanor por fin es una barba? ¿Tu propia novia falsa?

Louis se pasó una mano por el cabello- No es una barba si ella no lo sabe.

-Nunca creí que dijera esto, pero pobre de Eleanor.

Louis asintió- Will no quiere que la deje, y no le interesa si es que la engaño por el camino, pero me sabe mal que ella este poniendo todo en la relación y yo esté pensando en el momento de dejarla.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Ya lo hice, hable con ella, le dije que viera los problemas que tuvimos y que pensara si es que quería seguir conmigo.

-¿Y?

-Se aferró a mí, y no sé cómo terminarlo, se puso a llorar y no soporto verla así.

Harry gimió un poco- Lo importante es que ya decidiste lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, y no hay cambios ¿cierto?

Louis asintió- No, no hay, quiero dejar esto, quiero estar contigo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente- Me gusta eso.

Louis suspiro- Will dijo que podía terminarlo al finalizar el tour...

Harry intentó no sonar agresivo-¿Piensa que vas a dejar de parecer homosexual?

-No soy homosexual.

Harry arrugó el ceño- ¿Perdón?

-Solo me gustas tú, nadie más- dijo lentamente.

-La última vez que me vi en un espejo, era un hombre...

-El punto es que solo tú me gustas, y punto.

-¿Te volví gay?- Harry se rio un poco.

El chico se encogió de hombros-Sabes, eso no es lo que me importa, el punto- lo observo- ¿Que va a pasar en el Tour de los estadios los próximos dos años?, no quiero seguir con Eleanor por tanto tiempo, y no quiero atarte a mí de esa manera.

Harry puso su frente pegada a la de Louis- Si vas a hacer esto, lo voy a hacer contigo, estamos juntos en todo, si tu aguantas más con Eleanor, yo aguanto mucho más por ti, ahora sé que al final de todo, voy a tenerte a mi lado.

Louis asintió- Si, lo juro, y esta vez lo voy a cumplir.

-Lo sé.

Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, tratando de calmar el temblor que estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, y Louis lo tomo por el cuello, acariciándolo un poco.

-Siempre quise a alguien como tú ¿sabes?- Harry le dijo, cuando Louis se recostó sobre su pecho, los dos tumbados sobre la cama- Ojala y la primera vez que te vi en los baños me hubiera atrevido a sonreírte más, y dejarte claras varias cosas.

Louis se rio- Sonreías mucho ese día.

Harry lo abrazó más fuerte y beso su cabello- No vayas a irte a ningún lado.

-No, mientras no quieras que me valla.

-Señor Tomlinson, le queda toda su vida a mi lado- murmuró Harry.

-Eso suena genial-Louis jugueteo con la playera de Harry- de echo creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que te conozco.

-¿Insinúas que tatuarme casi todo mi cuerpo no es la mejor idea que he tenido?, si soy un cuadro viviente, haz visto mi mariposa, por dios que es bellísima.

Louis rodo los ojos- Uf, tan varonil...- bromeo- Es lo que es Harry, y la idea de estar juntas fue la mejor.

-¿Es lo que es?- dijo tratando de recordar-¿Dónde leíste eso?

Louis rodo los ojos de nuevo- que mierda de memoria te cargas, es lo que estaba arriba de la mariposa que te tatuaste.

Harry recordó entonces- Pero eso fue hace tiempo...

-Voy a tatuarme eso, justo encima de mi pecho...

-Entonces va a parecer que son tatuajes a juego- dijo Harry y sintió algo calientito en su pecho.

-Esa es la idea Harold.

Louis cerró los ojos y cuando Harry quiso decir algo más negó con la cabeza- Shh, tengo sueño, duerme.

-Me siento como en una de esas historias que escriben las fans- murmuro Harry de todas maneras.

Louis no pudo evitar soltar una risita- ¿Y cómo terminarían esta historia?

-Una vez leí una donde tú eras mi maestro, y otra donde éramos bailarines de ballet, en otra teníamos poderes, leí una donde eras mi padrastro- Harry le dio una mirada pequeña, viéndolo arrugar el ceño- en todas terminamos juntos.

Harry espero y Louis por fin abrió los ojos- A veces ellas no se equivocan, duerme.

Harry tenía tiempo de no dormir bien, de dar vueltas por toda la cama, y despertar con dolores horribles, sin embargo, esa noche, mientras Louis se acomodaba mejor a su lado y el metía sus manos en la playera que le había prestado, supo que esa noche iba a dormir muy bien, excelentemente bien.

**

 

Niall le dio una mirada de nuevo a YouTube y busco un video que le había gustado de su última presentación, mientras cargaba vio a Zayn recargado contra la ventana, esperando tranquilamente a que Perrie le llamara.

Harry estaba en un sillón, con las piernas encima de Louis y este le contaba algo sobre sus hermanas.

Liam no estaba, y él estaba aburrido, solamente tenían que esperar un poco, iban a viajar a dar un concierto y se habían juntado a hablar sobre algunas cosas.

-Louis tienes que venir aquí- dijo Niall, mientras veía un gif que estaba en tumblr- Tu trasero se ve mejor en la pantalla.

Louis negó, y con cuidado quito los pies de Harry de encima suyo, el otro dio un respingo e hizo un puchero que Louis contesto sacando la lengua.

-¿Porque les encanta mi trasero?- dijo Louis sentándose junto a Niall en la silla del comedor.

-Porque es perfecto- dijo Harry tratando de no reírse.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se aclaró la garganta cuando vio que Liam llegaba- Liam está aquí.

Fuera hacía frio, como siempre, pero no tanto como para que cuando Liam entró, estuviera temblando, paseando sus manos nerviosamente y con los ojos un poco rojos. Le recordaba tanto a una escena de hace meses.

-¿Que tienes?- dijo Zayn apenas estuvo cerca de Liam.

Harry se enderezo, y Louis y Niall dejaron de ver la pantalla.

-Termine con Danielle.

Louis volteo la mirada hacía Niall, pero el rubio ya tenía la mirada fija en la computadora, bajando el cursor por la pantalla.

Harry se puso de pie, y volteo a ver a Niall también.

-¿Que paso?- dijo Zayn y le tomo por el hombro.

Liam se puso aún más nervioso y soltó un suspiro muy fuerte, luego le dio una mirada a Louis y Harry- No les dije algo la vez pasada.

-¿Qué?- Louis preguntó.

-La vez que termine con Danielle, hace meses, fue por algo que paso con Will y Richard.

-No te entiendo- Harry se puso de pie, y se acercó un poco, pero Liam se alejó al instante.

-Dijeron que teníamos que calmar los rumores sobre tu sexualidad, porque estabas saliendo demasiado con Nick y estabas tan desatado...

Harry arrugó el ceño-¿Y?

-Y dijeron que sería bueno que Danielle y yo hiciéramos todo formal.

Louis vio de reojo como ponía sus manos sobre su cara, tapando parte de ella, aún sin mirar a Liam.

-Y yo dije que no teníamos que hacer eso, y Danielle se enfadó, y bueno, lo otro ya lo saben, termino conmigo.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste?- Zayn negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello-¿Que paso ahora?

-Querían que me casara con ella- Liam soltó de pronto- y yo no quiero pasar mi vida junto a ella, ya no.

Louis ahora vio a Niall posar su cabeza sobre la mesa, tapándola con sus manos.

-¿Porque querían que te casaras con ella?- Harry preguntó nervioso -¿De nuevo por mí?

Liam negó- Por Louis- dijo simplemente y le dio una mirada al chico- dicen que tenían que calmar los rumores sobre que está mal con Eleanor y que tú y él se traen algo.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Zayn murmuro sentándose en un sillón-¿No les basta con separarlos en cada maldito concierto?

-Creo que no- Liam le dio una mirada a Niall, que seguía escondido debajo de sus brazos- A demás dijeron que necesitaban que la atención se desviara para cuando dejaras a Eleanor.

Louis se pasó una mano por el cabello y le dio una mirada a Harry-Siento lo que estás pasando Liam.

-Yo no, lo intente, pero no pude, no la quiero- Liam sentencio- No puedo seguir engañándome, además Danielle se comportó muy rara, dijo que por ella estaba bien casarnos, como si fuera algo normal que ellos decidieran mi vida.

-¿Cómo esta Danielle?- Zayn quiso saber.

-Enojada- murmuro- nunca la había visto así.

Los 4 se quedaron callados, y entonces empezó a sonar Rock Me, en la computadora de Niall y todos lo voltearon a ver, Niall sin levantar la mirada cerro la laptop y volvió esconderse en sus brazos.

-Niall- lo llamó Liam.

El rubio no contesto, y Louis lo vio apretar su brazo.

-Niall- Louis intentó acercarse, pero Niall se alejó.

Liam suspiro y se acercó hacía donde estaban, Louis se puso de pie y Liam se arrodillo frente a Niall.

-Déjame hablar con tigo...

Niall no contesto, y Harry se puso sus zapatos, luego se encamino hacía los chicos y apretó el hombro de Liam- Siento mucho que por nuestra culpa esto esté pasando- el chico negó.

Louis y Zayn se dieron una mirada y asintieron.

-Necesitan hablar- Zayn dijo- Liam llámame cuando terminen.

El muchacho asintió, y les dijo adiós con la mano, Louis le sonrió un poco y Liam le regresó la sonrisa, cuándo la puerta se cerró Liam se acercó, aún arrodillado y trato de meter su cabeza dentro de los brazos del otro.

Niall lo empujo un poco y Liam suspiro-Vamos Niall, quiero hablar, la primera vez que termine con Danielle tú me ayudaste.

Niall bufó un poco- No quiero ayudarte esta vez.

Liam sonrió- Lo sé, quiero decirte algo.

Niall negó- No quiero saber nada- estaba haciendo claramente un berrinche.

-Vamos-Liam se puso de pie, y jalo la silla en la que Louis estaba sentado y peino el cabello de Niall- necesito decirte que te amo, verte a los ojos, para que no creas que solo es por calentura.

Niall levantó un poco la mirada y Liam le sonrió-Hola

-¿Qué quieres ahora de mí? ¿Que corra a tus brazos para consolarte?

Sitió un poco de remordimiento y negó- No para consolarme, pero si quiero que corras a mis brazos.

Niall negó- Deja de jugar.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso.

Niall por fin salió de su pequeño encierro y se apoyó en la silla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Tranquilo.

-Mmm

-Ya termine con Danielle, quiero que te quede eso claro.

Niall asintió- Eso dijiste la vez pasada. 

-Lo sé...

Niall se enderezo y suspiro un poco- Liam, no creo que sea lo que quieres acabas de terminar con ella y ahora vienes aquí.

El chico ladeo la cabeza y se pasó una mano por su cabello- No quiero perder tiempo

El rubio negó con la cabeza-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que estés a mi lado.

Liam tomo su mano y la acerco a su mejilla, para que Niall la acariciara.

-Siento algo tan bonito cuando me tocas, quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre.

Niall no quito su mano, incluso le dio una pequeña caricia- Esto es muy rápido.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-Liam preguntó.

-No se trata de eso, ni siquiera es que me lastimes, porque ya lo hiciste.

Liam asintió.

-Es solo que quiero que estés seguro de esto, porque no creo soportar pasar por lo mismo y al final quedarme solo.

Liam abrió la boca y luego se quedó viendo a Niall- Tengo que decirte algo- dijo por fin- Will dijo algo sobre regresar con Danielle, aunque todo fuera fingido, solo para no traer rumores.

Observo la mirada de Niall y lo vio arrugar el ceño-¿Fingir?

Liam asintió- Que es mi novia.

Niall negó y soltó a Liam- Escucha...

-Ven conmigo, Andy dijo que sería bueno que me alejara, ven y pasa con migo estos días y podemos hablar de todo.

-No voy a ir contigo Liam.

El chico lanzo un gemido y se levantó de la silla frustrado-Por favor Niall...

Niall se levantó y lo observo desde lejos- Escucha, quizá sea lo mejor, vete y despeja tu mente, te repito que venir aquí cuando acabas de terminar con Danielle no está bien....

-No necesito más tiempo Niall...

-Yo sí Liam

Liam lo observo por un instante- Esta bien, me voy a ir con Andy, pero regresando quiero hablar con tigo, y podemos ver si es que esto merece el esfuerzo.

-Claro, ver si aún queremos estar juntos.

Liam asintió, pero aun así se acercó a Niall y lo tomo por el brazo-¿Puedo besarte?

El rubio se mordió el labio y se acercó un poco a su oído- Me siento confundido...

-Niall...

-Ya me había acostumbrado a verte con Danielle, un beso ahora me va hacer explotar.

Se alejó y dejo que Niall se sentara de nuevo-Me voy mañana.

-Suerte Li.

-Yo no quiero volver y que me digas que no vas a estar conmigo, ¿entiendes?

Niall ladeo la cabeza- Eso suena a una presión...

Liam sonrió- Si tengo que hacerlo, lo voy a hacer.

-¿A dónde vas a ir con Andy?

-No lo sé, dijo que al mar.

-Ugh me quemaría- sonrió Niall- créeme Liam es lo mejor.

Liam no creía eso, pero realmente no podía hacer otra cosa.

**

Eoghan siempre había sido un buen amigo en momentos difíciles, y por alguna razón cuando le conto todo sobre lo que había pasado con Liam, es solo lo había abrazado y le había dicho que a veces no es el tiempo adecuado para que unas personas estén juntos, en ese momento no lo entendía.

Ahora sí.

Estaba tumbado en su sillón, con una cerveza en la mano y viendo de reojo a Eoghan hablar por teléfono.

-Vas a tener que levantar ese trasero muy pronto- dijo Eoghan cuando colgó y se sentó a su lado- Vamos Niall...

El rubio asintió y se sentó de lado, pero no se movió y Eoghan suspiro cansado.

-No sé a qué le temes.

-¿Y si regresa con ella?

-¿Y si no?

Niall derrotado se pasó la mano por la cabeza - Creo que estoy un poco asustado.

-¿Porque?

-Me da miedo lo que se viene cuando acepte estar con él, yo...-suspiro- creo que es la única persona que puede lastimarme y no soporto pensar que me deje de nuevo.

-No deberías de ser tan dependiente Niall

Bufó cansado- Eoghan me lo repito todos los días.

Su amigo lo observo de reojo-¿Qué tal si vives el momento?

-Eso hice la vez pasada.

-No, la vez pasada te fuiste en picada como un idiota, exhibiéndote de una forma estúpida, ahora vas a enamorarte inteligentemente y pensar en que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo.

Niall sonrió de lado-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Ya lo estás haciendo, el venir aquí antes que caer en su cama de nuevo es un avance.

-Yo no voy a caer en su cama...

Eoghan le dio una mirada y levanto la cabeza- Niall, deja de mentirte, los dos sabemos que entraste por esa puerta y ya sabías que hacer, lo amas, solo necesitabas tiempo para que el pensara las cosas.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Su amigo lo tomo del brazo y acaricio un poco su mano- No voy a dejar que no estés con él.

-Joder eso suena a presión

-Pues claro, no voy a dejar que no tengas en tu cama al bombón de Liam.

Niall arrugó el ceño- No digas eso, no es solo por el sexo.

-Lo se Ni, es broma, yo sé que lo amas y que quieres estar a su lado y despertar por las mañanas y todo eso...

-Umm, no vayas a decir nada de esto frente a él, no sé exactamente quien quiero que sepa sobre esto.

Eoghan asintió- Todo va a estar bien Niall.

El rubio asintió, porque Eoghan en verdad decía cosas que creía y decía cosas que siempre pasaban y Eoghan era inteligente y Niall confiaba en él.

**

Niall tuvo que darle otra mirada a su celular, hacía media hora que tenían que estar ahí, tenía que ensayar y solo estaba él. 

La puerta se abrió y el agradeció que fuera Liam, porque si alguien más estaba ahí junto a ellos eso sería muy incómodo.

Fue el primero en hablar, porque sentía que la garganta le quemaba y porque Liam se veía más moreno que nunca y llevaba una playera demasiado pegada y sus lentes aún estaban en su rostro y porque simplemente no podía verse mejor.

-Aún quiero estar contigo.

Liam sonrió muy ampliamente y se quitó los lentes con su mano derecha, camino un poco hasta quedar frente a Niall.

-Eso si tú lo quieres, porque puede que estando de vacaciones pensaras otra cosa...

Liam negó- Yo sabía lo que quería y eso no iba a cambiar por unas vacaciones.

Niall asintió y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con las manos de Liam viajando hasta su cuello.

-Esto va en serio Niall, quiero que esto sea real.

El rubio asintió y dejo una mano en la cintura de Liam, en la pequeña cintura.

-¿Ahora si puedo besarte?

Soltó una carcajada enorme, de esas que el soltaba siempre y se acercó matando el espacio que había entre sus rostros.

Sintió los labios de Liam suaves, besarlo con delicadeza y eso le encanto, le gusto la forma en que acariciaba sus labios, como si se fuera a romper.

-Voy a cuidarte- dijo Liam dejando su frente contra la mejilla de Niall- por toda la mierda que te hice pasar.

-Lo se Liam.

Se quedaron así, solo abrazados hasta que Niall se sintió un poco incómodo con esa postura, porque al final había quedado sentado en la orilla del escritorio de la oficina de Will.

-Me duele mi trasero- le dijo con una sonrisa y Liam solo levanto las cejas.

-¿Estuviste divirtiéndote con Eoghan?

Niall no comprendió al inicio a que se refería, hasta que vio el semblante divertido de Liam y negó.

-No quiero que hagas bromas sobre Eoghan y yo.

-¿Porque no?, las fans lo hacen.

Niall suspiro- Liam, es enserio, Eoghan es uno de mis mejores amigos, y me ayudó mucho.

-Era una broma Niall.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, tratando de salir del agarre de Liam y al hacerlo Liam pudo abrazarlo por el pecho, pegando el suyo a la espalda de Niall.

-¿Esta es nuestra primera pelea como novios?

Niall respingo y Liam se dio cuenta de que nunca se lo había pedido. Sin voltearse le susurró al oído.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Niall asintió con fuerza y Liam le dejo un beso en el cuello.

-Perfecto, ahora quiero ir a mi casa o la tuya y matar esta maldita inquietud que tengo.

Niall tomo las manos de Liam y las acaricio, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Quiero ir lento Liam...

Pensó que Liam iba a decir algo diferente, porque no se esperó lo que le dijo.

-Puedo ir lento si tú quieres, voy a hacértelo tan lento que me vas a suplicar por más.

No había sido algo enorme, pero por alguna razón sintió sus calzoncillos más apretados.

-¿Porque las fans creen que eres el lindo y bueno de la banda?- le dijo cerrando los ojos e inconscientemente llevando su trasero hacia atrás.

-Porque se hacer cosas muy buenas y lindas Niall- le susurro- y creo que tienes que recordarlo.

Claro que quería recordarlo, porque no podía ocultar que todo el tiempo que no tuvo a Liam, se despertó muchas mañanas con una erección enorme que tuvo que calmar con su mano y los recuerdos de los besos de Liam.

Niall se volteo y se subió al escritorio mirándolo fijamente, luego lo soltó y se hizo hacía atrás, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la madera.

-Creo que quiero ir a mi casa- vio a Liam sonreír- pero quiero saber algo ¿No le vamos a decir a nadie? No aún...

Liam asintió- Si decimos algo de esto Will va a estallar y no sé qué pueda hacer, creo que por ahora lo mejor es eso- le dio una mirada- a menos que quieras que sea otra cosa...

Niall lo medito por un momento- Creo que es lo mejor.

El castaño se iba a cercar y tomo la rodilla de Niall, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Louis y Zayn los observaron de reojo y Harry los empujo un poco, dejando su rostro en el hombro de Louis y su brazo en el de Zayn.

-¿A ello si les vamos a decir?- preguntó Niall en un susurro y Liam asintió.

-¿Decirnos qué?

Louis siempre había tenido un buen oído, eso era espeluznante algunas veces.

Niall se inclinó hacia delante- Liam y yo estamos juntos.

Zayn fue el primero en acercarse y abrazo a Liam- Vas a tener que cuidarlo, porque si lo vuelves a lastimar voy a golpearte y no quiero hacerlo porque te amo - luego se alejó y lo tomo por las mejillas-¿Entiendes?

Liam asintió- ¿No te molesta?

Zayn negó- Lo haces feliz y el a tú, y al final del día eso debería de ser lo importante.

Louis y Harry se sonrieron y el rizado acaricio la mejilla de Louis con la suya.

-Creo que Zayn resumió muy bien lo que todos queremos en esta habitación, no se lastimen, porque los amamos-Louis murmuro y se acercó a Niall y se sentó a su lado- Me da mucho gusto.

Liam vio en los ojos de Louis un pequeño dejo de tristeza, porque el quería hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero no podía.

Harry puso sus manos en los muslos de Niall y acerco su rostro- Sigue haciéndolo mejor que como canta?

Niall se puso rojo y vio a los otros arrugar el ceño.

-Cállate Harry.

El rizado sonrió y le dejo un beso en la frente- Se feliz Niall, te lo mereces.

Él quiso decirle que él también se lo merecía, que Harry también tenía que tener un final feliz, aunque fuera un secreto, pero eso era doloroso para Louis y Harry, porque el final feliz no se veía muy pronto, así que solamente asintió y cepillo su cabello con su mano.

-¿Quien se supone que sabe de esto?-Zayn preguntó y le dio una mirada a la puerta.

-Ustedes, Eoghan- Niall dijo-¿Andy lo sabe?- dijo a Liam.

-Si

-Bueno Andy, y ya.

Zayn asintió-¿Entonces no le están diciendo a la gestión?

Liam negó- Van a hacer que haga algo, y yo quiero estar tranquilo por un tiempo.

Niall asintió, confirmando lo dicho por Liam.

-Muy bien.

Liam se quedó junto a Niall, acomodando su espalda en el pecho del rubio.

-Entonces todo está bien-Harry murmuro y vieron como acariciaba un poco la mano de Louis- Tu y Niall, Zayn y Perrie- observo a Louis- y yo a pesar de cualquier cosa estoy con la persona que amo.

Louis se sonrojo y dio un respingo.

-Uf, que ridículo sonó eso.

Zayn sonrió y Liam rodo los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo Harry, ya lo sabes- Louis le dijo y sonrió a los otros- todo va a salir bien, en unos años nadie se va a acordar de nosotros y vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos.

Los cuatro asintieron y sabían que Louis tenía razón, solo había que esperar, después de todo Liam y Niall ya estaban teniendo su recompensa y todos ahí sabían todo lo mal que se habían sentido y Zayn era feliz a pesar de todo lo que se decía de su relación con Perrie, y él estaba bien con Harry, aunque Eleanor estaba aún en el centro.

Y no iba a ser lo mismo porque eran más cautelosos y tenían un poco de rencor hacía sus managers, los mismos que los habían hecho famosos ahora los querían controlados y callados y como títeres.

Bueno, eso no era posible, eran personas y eso no lo podían evitar.

Harry suspiro y se sentó en el sillón -Tengo sueño.

Louis se sentó a su lado y dejo que se acostara en su regazo, paso sus manos por sus rizos.

Liam y Niall se alejaron un poco y Zayn se puso a platicar con ellos, sobre algunas cosas y bromeaba con ellos, porque Niall no dejaba de querer tocar a Liam y Liam parecía tan bien con eso, que parecía como un cachorrito.

Si, eran personas y las personas no pueden ocultar las cosas, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

*

Escribi esto cuando literalmente Liam y Danielle regresaron en el 2012 y escribi lo úlitmo cuando terminaron en el 2013... así que .. bua!

Muchas Gracias y dejenme un comentario por favor, aquí se acaba Use Somebody- Infinito :)

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
